Rosario to Vampire New horizons
by dogsfang
Summary: This is the continuation of the Returns and Revelations arch. Tsukune and the other members of his harem must fight the coming dark future in order to create a peace for their family.
1. Chapter 1 A Dark day dawns

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 1 A dark day dawns.

Hello everyone! Here is the new story arch. I hope that all of you enjoy it. First play the starwars theme for the brief prologe I have.

Prolog………………………..

War!

The vampire nation is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless youkai entity that calls itself Legion, which also claims to serve a mysterious being that calls itself Horde.

While The Shadow Proclamation, the central government of the vampire nation comprised of the High council, The Three Elders, and The Master, endlessly debate this alarming chain of events.

The Master, the progenitor of the vampire race, and who is also The Fourth Darklord, secretly dispatches, his three sons Gelnarf, Zelnarf, and Cain, along with his daughter Sanzein to the front lines to crush the looming threat to the vampire nation as well as to the other youkai races and to the humans…….

**************************************************************************************** 

In times like these humans and youkai live separately. Some youkai fight to protect humans and some seek to destroy them, for these are the days in which live the spirits of gods…..and of demons.

Most people think Time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction. They are wrong, for I have seen the heart of time itself. Time is like an ocean that is caught up within a storm. Constantly changing and never flowing in one direction. For a few brief seconds I saw a future for ten of my decedents. I know what I must do in order to secure that shining future for my future children…..

Private diary of Gelnaf, Prince of the Kresnicks, high general of the vampire nation.

A lone figure dressed glistening silver armor that reflected the light of the setting sun sat alone on a white horse. A few of the lush trees swayed in front of him however the silver haired vampire could tell that it was not because of any wind or small breeze. Out of the forest stormed several gigantic ferocious boars, wolves, and crows covered in head to toe in disgusting black leach like snakes. On top of these monstrous beasts rode a few humans each had the same horrible snake like leaches attached to various parts of their bodies.

The lone vampire sat unafraid of the advancing hord as he drove in his heels into the horses' sides sending his stead charging forward.  
He closed his eyes and raised his left hand into the air as he focused his youkai. The air grew thick as large dark thunder clouds appeared in the sky above. Then out of the cold grey clouds a bolt a bright blue lightning shot out and hit the vampires' outstretched hand but still he charged forward unharmed on his horse.

The vampire shot his hand out toward the advancing army. His fist glowed blue as it held a long lance of pure lighting that popped and fizzled forged from the pure energy of his youkai forcing the air to move about accelerating it and making the lighting come down from the clouds and into his outstretched hand.

"Lightning blade!" The vampire roared baring his fangs as the bolt of lightning leaped out of his hands and struck the first boar killing it as well as vaporizing the leach like snakes. The lightning then split apart as it leaped outwards in multiple directions striking the vampires' adversaries vaporizing the leach like snakes and killing the hosts. Out of the vampires right hand sprung a ball of fire. The ball of fire danced along the vampires fingers. Slowly a pair of thin arms fallowed by fingers took shape in the flame. Two small bits of ash glowed with a greenish light in the place where two eyes should have been, and a whisper of smoke remained an inch or two below them, giving the impression of a mouth.

Slowly the pieces of ashes blinked as the ball of living flame stared at the vampire. Both of its ash like eyes looked upon its master with a certain reverence.

"Sulfer burn the bodies turn them all to ash, after that destroy the village." The vampire commanded.  
The little fire demon raised up its little hands above its head and said in a sarcastic fashion.

"Yes oh master Gelnarf. I live to serve oh master Gelnarf." The fire demon spit a small ball of fire out of his mouth which then roared to life along the forest floor rapidly consuming the green trees on the ground as well as the bodies turning everything to ash. The fire that the demon had started continued to roar out of control yet it seemed oddly enough that the fire never attempted to consumed the vampire nor did it attempt to rush backwards and feast on the red and black colored flags stamped with the vampire pictograph of two hands holding a sword and another hand clutching a scroll.

"Why did you take the all the maidens out of the previous village for? They weren't even affected by that youkai parasite thing. Your brother will not like that. Let me guess you took them as concubines! No no you took them to be used for food! Whatever anyway it doesn't matter so what are we going to do now? Please tell me you are not going to have sex with that snow maiden again. Sure she maybe good at sucking your dick but god that woman's touch its damn cold! I am serious anyone but her oh yes anyone but her and that werewolf woman god she smelled like wet dog! YUCK! Oh I know the witch…She loves it when you beat her, or couldn't you go find what's her name…..Eve….The Holy Mother of all succubus. God that woman had great breasts."

"Sulfer I need-"

"I know The priestess! You can go have sex with The Priestess. God that woman is the perfect mix of purity, innocence and raw sensual sexual pleasure. Hidden behind the innocent miko shrine maiden is a seductress just waiting to be liberated!"

"Sulfer now is not the time." Genarf snapped. The fire demon frowned.

"Alright alright fine…..I still say go have sex with priestess it'll help you relax. Besides the fire I used just got done destroying the village anyway lets get back to camp." The Fire demon muttered as Gelnarf dug his heels into his horses sides and began to ride back to camp.

Present day************************

Tsukune bolted upright and found himself topless laying in bed with the rest of the girls. A blood red light shown through the window of Marin's hotel room casting its nuclear red light around the room. Tsukune got up and looked out the window only to see a sky scraper with various points on it had been blown off, while streets, and cars that had been melted and crushed due to the earth moving and continuing to spew lava forth.

"What is this place? Where am I………Could I be dreaming again?" Tsukune reached out his left arm and pinched himself hard only feel a sharp joilt of pain quickly telling him that he was not asleep.

"Tsukune! What the hell is going on!" A voice cried.

"Tsukune buddy please tell me that the view from your window is better then mine." Another voice begged.  
Tsukune turned around only to see both Gin and Eoko come busting into his room naked as the day the two of them were born.  
The two of them rushed to the window and stared in shock.

"Gin Eoko I can see that the world looks like it has been shot to hell but before we start to look into all this the two of you might want to put some cloths on first."

The two guys quickly ran back into their rooms got changed then came back. The three of them along with the rest of the girls went down stairs to see Marin and Sun cooking food and giving it to the already shaken students, some of them just barely holding together their transformations, the surviving Chairman's guards, priests, and Gin men. Thankfully most of them looked like they were on the road to recovery. However the death glares that each member of each group would send to the other were not lost to Marin and Sun.

"Children, children please play nice otherwise I will have to separate you." Marin tried to joke but her joke was lost to that already hostel humans and youkai.

"Okay humans if you are priests, other holy people, humans from The Luna Foundation, Night falls or are one of the Chairman's guards-" Marin paused a moment and quickly grabbed one of them and whispered into his ear.

"Ummmm….Are you human or well….just what exactly are you guys anyway?"  
The guard smirked at her question and said. "We can room up with the the humans from Night Falls or The Luna Foundation and the youkai that their organizations sent over can board up with the other youkai."

"Okay…" Marin said quickly. "Alright you guys get the fourth floor. If any of you break anything I will make you pay for it!" Marin shouted trying to sound like she had control of the situation and knew what she was doing.

"Now…..Youkai maid squad you get the third floor. Rouges, hybrids, monstrells, and or various other youkai all of you get the second floor. Students of Youkai academy you get the first floor. I reiterate if any of you break anything I will make you pay for it. Also no wandering around and going up and down floors for the next eight hours. Now lets all get some sleep and we can figure out all of this in the morning……" Marin said. Thankfully everyone begrudgingly went to their separate floors, leaving Tsukune, the girls, Gin, Gabby, Senda, and Eoko alone with Marin and Sun.

"Okay the last thing I remember is bringing the human soldiers who attacked The Academy back to Marin's inn. All of them were unconscious after those snake like things got pulled out of them by Yukari." Gin said quickly.

"Yes. That's the last thing that I remember too so how did all of this happen? Its like we're in hell or something!" Gabby asked.

"No we are still in Tokoyo but not for much longer I am afraid." A voice came from the shadows. A woman dressed in a black cloak emerged from the shadows.

"Ashar." Tsukune glared at the ex demon. Beside her now stood Tsukune's father, mother, Kahula, Miyabi, Julia, Livia, Mikola, Hoki, The Seer, Olrin and Kyoko.

"Father, Mother what are all of you doing here?" Tsukune asked happy to see his family alive again.

"Tsukune you can talk about it later. I am afraid that what Ashar is saying is true. We are still on earth but it will not be the world that we know for much longer." Another voice said from the shadows. Out of another shadow stepped The Board Chairman and The Bus Driver.

"It appears an old friend has shown himself at long last." The Bus Driver mussed as he smoked his cigar only for Marin to grab it out of his hand and throw it into the nearest trash can..

"Bus Driver sama," Marin said trying to remain calm. "My tolerance for smoking is minimal at best. I don't allow smoking in my hostel. You can smoke outside…The magic barrier thingyamabob extends for a few miles outside I think……." Marin said firmly as she struggled to try to keep herself from having a mental breaking down by trying to maintain some sort of handle on her own inn.

"Then again you should know that considering you and The Board Chairman made it right." She said quickly expecting the man in the blue uniform to smile and nod in agreement to her statement.  
Instead the two of them smiled eerily at Marin but shook their heads.

"No the barrier that surrounds your inn is not of our making…..To find out who did it we must go to the basement." The Exorcist waved his hand and began to walk to a wall at the far end of the main room.

"Basement my inn doesn't have a-" Marin stopped as she watched as The Exorcist passed right through it. The Bus Driver fallowed him then the others passed through the small barrier in the wall and down a long narrow hallway that went deep underground.

"Basement….." Marin stared in shock at what had now appeared in her inn. A large circular podium emerged from the floor.

"Something tells me that, that thing isn't a hot water heater." Eoko muttered.  
A loud ring split the silence of the addition to Marin's inn.  
Tsukune's grandfather answered his cell phone.

"Sir we have a situation. Sir reports are coming in from all over the network Sir. Whatever your seeing at Marin's inn isn't just happening there Sir this event has gone global. Everywhere heads of houses have been repoeting earthquakes fallowed by lava blasting out in the streets and fire rained down from the sky sir. The atmosphere itself has changed into some sort of toxic gas Sir. These creatures sir are possessing the bodies of the humans and turning them into something sir. The barriers that Ziggy the computer says that it made were made to keep them out and us safe. We don't know what to do now Sir.

I don't think that we can stop this. Sir I think that The Grand Barrier at the Youkai academy was somehow dissolved forcing the human and youkia words to merge along with this hell dimension. Which when it did it brought these creatures into our realm from the hell dimension. We have seen bodies of dead vampires, fox youkai, snow woman, succubus, werewolves, witches, lamia, along with other youkai each being possessed by these things. This theory seems to be supported by various prefects of houses seeing a famous land mark that should only have been visible from in the youkai realm."

* * *

I know I know its a small chapter that doesn't say much but I will advance the plot soon.

As always reveiw please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Mound of dead, hello computer

Disclaimer: I do not own The Magi computer system it belongs to The world of Evangelion but I always thought it was cool. I am just barrowing it and giving the old girl a twist of my own.

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 2 Waking up among the dead and Hello computer?

A single blue eye painfully opened upwards and saw fire mixed with brimstone. He let it close but only for a moment only to force it open once more forcing his eye to obay his will as he looked to his left and saw a layer of soft slightly pale flesh upon his left arm. The mans' right eye opened and he let it slowly drift to his right only to see the same pale flesh now on the right side of his body. A series of images fleshed through his head. The man felt his right hand clutch onto something rough and while at the same time rounded. A brutal stench assaulted his nose. The man brought his left hand upwards and pinched his nose in a vain effort to keep out the recent smell that surrounded him. Both of his blue eyes widened as his eyes fell upon a mangled cold face. Its eyes widened in fear its vestiges twisted in horror forever afraid of something. The man gasped as he took in the sight of the dead body staring him in the face. He got up on his feet and found himself naked and standing atop a pile of greenish and yellow decaying corpses.

The man ran a hand through his unkempt yet neatly trimmed brown hair then he let it tickle the mustache that was on his upper lip.

"What the hell? I…..I stayed behind……I didn't go where I was supposed to. Yukari…..Inn….Marin….. Marin's inn……I have to get to Marin's inn." The man muttered as he quickly began to run down the pile of dead bodies struggling not to think about who or what he was stepping on.

* * *

A circular podium glowed with a white light all its own stood in the new area of Marin's inn. A female voice that was stand offish yet seemed playful at the same time seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere echoed in the room.

"Hello my name is Ziggy. My masters' used their mothers to created me and breath into me the breath of life. My primary mission is to insure the survival of humans and youkai as well as to help insure that the two race continue to peacefully coexist. I will now establish interface and establish avatar connection with The Magi. Calling Casper, Balthasar, and Melchior, please respond. Also establishing interface avatar connection with Lothos at Fairy Tale. Lothos please resond what is your primary mission?" Ziggy chirped

Another voice this one cold and arrogant seemed to come from somewhere in the room as a large red eye appeared in mid air and hovered there.

"My mission is to insure the over throw of the human race, the enemy of youkai. My master took possession of his mother Kahula and used her to build me without her knowledge." It said as the eye looked at everyone who was gathered until it finally stopped at Miyabi and Kahula and stared at the two of them coldly and said.

"There is a ninety nine point nine percent chance that your baby will

kill both of you once he gets old enough to take care of himself. He will strike the two of you down and take control of Fairy Tale from you. Logic demands that in order for children to achieve their full potential then their parents have to die. The boys own blood demands this. His mother is a vampire and is the best assassin of Fairy Tale and his father is the son of the legendary serial killer Jack The Ripper, Aembiy. Said serial killer can be found standing to the left of the human that is unconcious called Marin and his wife stands to his right." Lothos said proundly.

Marin is she were awake would have screamed in fright at knowlage that she was standing next to a serial killer.

In my masters blood is the perfect blue print for the perfect serial kill and the perfect assassin."

With that Lothos fell silent once more.

Then three large green boxes appeared in the air each one marked with the name Casper, Balthasar, and Melchior. The three blocks glowed as three voices came from the three blocks yet they seemed to make up one voice.

"We are The Magi!" It said.

"Yes yes we know that you three are "The Magi". Really these humans and youkai don't realize that a little stress in life can be healthy and what would life be without a little chaos." Ziggy chirped once more.

"So the five of you ….People….I think…So the five of you knew that this was going to happen and you did nothing?"

Marin asked her voice sounding like it was getting to the breaking point.

"Except for saving all of your lives, yes we did nothing!" All five computers answered.

"Why!" Marin screamed!

"You mistake our sincerity for regret Marin…Sadness, sympathy, and regret are flaws only found in human computers. Please come back and ask us that question again in sixteen minutes and point two seconds." Ziggy chirped happily.

"No! I just saw the world end damn it! I want some answers!" She screamed.

"Dangerous noise level!" Lothos roared as the red eye glowed red as Marin felt the floor rush up to meet her as she passed out. Sun closed her sketch pad only to feel the ground move beneath her feet as the floor rushed up to meet her as she too passed out and fell to the floor.

Gin and Gabby rushed to their sides and tried to wake them but it did no good.

"Ziggy, and Magi if what the four of you said was true, then Moka's and Tsukune's child created the two of you." Olrin said then looked at Miyabi and Kahula and then turned to Lothos and said slowly. "Lotho's you said that Miyabi's and Kahula's unborn baby created you then would all of you tell us what happens in sixteen minutes and point two seconds?" Tsukune's grandfather asked.

"Thus as it was in the days of Noah a great flood will come and destroy the evil that has flooded all of creation! The Sea of Dirac will come!" The Magi said proudly.

"Correction old guys The Sea of Dirac may come" Ziggy chirped as if chiding the Three Magi.  
"The three of you forget as powerful as the four of us are we alone can't make the equations and create The Sea of Dirac needed to destroy this evil and fix what Horde has done. He used The Grand Barrier Generator and shattered the barrier between the youkai and human worlds. At the same time the barrier collapsed the generator sent out a massive Dimensional Flux wave to ripple outwards tearing the dimensional tunnels apart forcing the various youkai worlds into the human world. Then he used Hel's daughter Lisai as a sacrifice to use her youkai to give the generator enough power to open up a door to the hell dimension where he is from and let it merge with the youkai realm while the Grand Barrier tore itself apart. Once the barrier was down the twisted hell dimension merged with the human realm. The Sea of Dirac will suck Horde and his army back into the void while it will separate the human realm from The youkai world and the hell dimension back into their own separate worlds once more. There is just one problem….Lothos must help." Ziggy said bittery.

Hello everyone! Sorry for the ultra short chapter. I am at the computer lab at the techical collage that I go to writing this. My father in all his infinite wisdom, I live with my parents this semester so I don't have to pay for a dorm room, clicked on a add for a free virus scanning and now a bad ass computer trojin virus had proformed a labotamy on my laptop's main hard drive and core processer. It rewrote several key programs and so now I can not use anything on my laptop. I have to get it fixed at best buy. The Techi guys say that they will have to take it for two weeks and erase everything on my hard drive and get it back to the main defult user mode when I first got it.

A voice in the wind whispers damn it!

Anyway again sorry for the small chapter it will get better soon as soon as I get my Dorthey back!!!!! My labtop is named Dorthey after my great grandmother who died and left me the eight hundred dollars and got myself a new laptop. She has special sentamintal value to me! Crying on the computer screen I am using.

As always please review have a great evening.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifical lamb

_Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 3 Sacrifical Lamb. I do not own Rosario to vampire._

Also quick warning this chapter contains graphic acts of voilence and torture so if you do not like it then skip it.  


At last after arriving at camp my brother Zelnarf has informed me of the capture of the youkai hunter named Longinus months ago. These last few years it has become apparent that it was Longinus himself who led the mass of humans against our armies. It amazes me that, for a human, he has been able to somehow feel the presence of youkai and further more has demonstrated the ability to kill even the most dangerous of youkai armed only with his personal weapon.

Regrettably, he somehow mysteriously disappeared after my brother and I managed to secure a peace treaty with the humans who survived the slaughter of our armies. Six luner cycles ago he somehow managed to hold his own against myself, Zelnarf, Cain, and Sanzein.  
It was only after he had the misfortune of dropping his personal weapon did the four of us attempt to capture him however he deployed a bag full of the equally mysterious black powder and a small vile of black liquid which both burst into flame upon striking the ground, did he escape. He must have gotten it from Clan righteous no doubt. A most unusual group, of humans no doubt, for they claim that the earth revolves around the sun. Same funny thing that my father and The Other Three DarkLords say anyway it matters not.

Now months after Longinus's capture it appears that the Shadow Proclamation has not granting him a trial nor a chance for him to speak in his own I would have argued for mercy and have him spend the rest of his life in prison. However considering the severity of his crimes, all of which are considered to be unspeakable, by The Shadow Proclamation, does their decision not surprise me. They have decided to kill his wife and any children he may have had to prevent this from happening again. That way no human of his blood will be able to nurse the hatred of youkai down through the ages. We will turn him into a vampire and bury him alive, trapped forever never to die sealed forever in a coffin. A truly hellish fate if there ever is one. I hope that I may someday be able to forgive myself for this action that I allowed to come to pass.

_Private diary of Gelnarf, Prince of the Kresnicks, high general of the vampire nation._

* * *

Mirin' inn present:

The glowing red eye that was Lothos gazed arogently at everyone in the room.

"I recognize that I, unfortunately, will have to help you little incompetent twits with this project. Because my master can't rule the human world and the youkai world if this upstart is here. Very well then….This will be our first, last, and only agreement." Lothos sneered.

"We The Magi agree!" The three blocks cried as each glowed with a greenish color.

"I agree!" Ziggy chirped happily.

"Good….Now never forget that there is a ninety nine point nine percent chance that when Moka and Tsukune's brat is born he will grow up and assume control of Night Falls and my master will take control of Fairy Tale. Then the two of them will fight and make war on each other and only one of them will survive….It will be a shadow play if you will of armies of light and soldiers of darkness…. My master will revel in the bloodshed and violence, while the other offspring will not.

Each of them will be a reflection of the others nature that they chose not to fallow. Though we see but through a mirror darkly….. .If my master grows up to be the new Jack the Ripper.. Then the boy that Tsukune and Moka bring into the world will be his counterpart a true Sherlock Holms by any other name….If Sherlock Holms was the light of the era of 1888 then Jack the Ripper was its shadow. So will it be with the two of them." Lothos said hotly.

"We are well aware of the uniqueness of both of their destinies." The Magi said lazily as if someone had just reminded them that the color of the sky is blue.

"The time is now at hand," Lothos cried. "Without the original lance of Longinus we cannot hope to defeat Horde as we are now, with just The Sea of Druac and by strength of arms. Our only hope is to use Longinus's only remaining true offspring Miyabi Fujisaki."

"That was not part of our original agreement!" Ziggy screamed as if she had just found out that Lothos had somehow cheated in their deal somehow.

"Humanity and Youkai must continue to evolve and shape the two worlds in which they live!" The Magi said as if that settled the matter.

"Miyabi will need not cast aside his human form to aid us in our struggle. He will become what he was born to be! It is merely part of a process to free him for rebirth. The pain of destruction is also the joy of rebirth! Through the sacrament of death he will be reborn and gain the strength needed to help his son create and shape the future!" Lothos said snobbishly.

The Three green blocks glowed a sickening green. "Death creates nothing!" The Magi roared angrily.

"Miyabi's death will create an opportunity!" Lothos sneered as the chamber suddenly grew dark.

An ink like blackness littered the room preventing even the sharp eyes of the vampires present from piercing the ominous blackness. No trace of light remained except for the faint glow of Lotho's red eye and the three green boxes that made up The Magi. So it was no surprise when no one saw four black chains with sharp meat hooks attached to them slither out from the darkness. Each one hit Miyabi in the chest and burrowed into his flesh and out the other side. The chains then wrapped around his arms and legs; pulling them firmly behind his back.

"AHH!" Miyabi cried as he gritted his teeth as the hooks dug into his hands and feet only to come through the other side of the soft fleshy limbs. Each one locking themselves together securely virtually guarantying no means of escape for their prisoner as the chains dragged him into the darkness.

By the faint light of The Magi glowing blocks Kahula soon saw her precious human flying through the air only to land on his back. His suit, shirt, pants, and boxers were torn to shreds. A crackle of green energy shot through the air as The Orange hair vampire soon discovered much to her dismay that the energy appeared to be surrounding Miyabi forming a barrier preventing her or anyone else from getting to him.

Another chain split apart and the links began to straiten themselves out reformed itself making it look sharper and pointed until it looked like a pair of scissors. They then went strait at Miyabi's nose cutting it off in a single swish followed by another swift flick of the lethal instrument to his abdomen.

"AH!!!!" Miyabi howled in pain as he could smell blood and could barely see pools of his own red liquid flowing from his chest injuries in the dim light case by The Magi and Lotho's avatars. Then to add insult to injury he could also feel a sharp burning pain in his groin area. He carefully looked down to see a mess of blood where his dick and balls used to be. The humans face paled as he then over to see his nose, and his manhood laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Kahula never one to be undone quickly pulled off one of her Rosario ear rings and her arm spilt open to have her blood take on the appearance of a bat wing. The orange haired vampire leaped into the air and slashed at the barrier field only to have her bat wing slam into it causing no damage whatsoever. A blast of energy from the barrier shot her across the room landing on the cold hard floor. Kahula was shocked to see that her bat like arm was now replaced by a normal human arm despite the fact that she had her Rosario off.

"Miyabi!" She cried angrily slamming her fist into the barrier but her efforts proved useless.  
A sickening snap announced to her that one of the chains had broken his arm. Another scissor like appendage on the chains began to cut open Miyabi's arm that it had broken.

"My avatar is not programmed to make you comfortable in anyway nor am I programmed to administer any pain killers to ease your discomfort. This operation will hurt immensely so you must relax otherwise it will hurt more." Lothos said coldly as Miyabi thrashed about in his chains trying to get free only for Lothos's avatar eye to glow a dark red and administer an electric shock through the chains to Miyabi.

"Let me go you stupid machine!" Miyabi roared.

"Dangerous noise level!" Lotho's sneered as it directed another scissor like appendage down toward Miyabi's face. It was fallowed by three small chain like appendages that looked like hands. Two hands proceed to break his jaw then held his mouth open while a third pulled out his tongue. The chains that held him captive now moved him forward so he was kneeling over with his head forward. The scissor chain dashed down cleanly cutting off Miyabi's tongue.

"Proceeding to remove section of bone." Lothos said coldly. The same scissor appendage then dashed downwards and began to go into the long cut that it had previously made.  
Miyabi if he could scream would have howled due to the excruciating pain that he was in at the moment.

Another chain hand slowly pulled out a long piece of what had once been the bone in Miyabi's right arm.  
Then much to Miyabi's horror Kahula's eyes began to glow with a darkness all their own. Kahula then replaced her Rosario ear ring as she calmly stepped through the barrier and let her remaining hand burst into a sea of black flame. It surged forward and stuck Miyabi's gleaming bloody arm bone. Then Miyabi's blood began to move from the floor and attach itself to the piece of bone. Miyabi, if he hadn't been so preoccupied with the pain he was in, would have been amazed to see that the torrent of black fire was mixing with the blood and bone transforming it into a long spear like weapon with a long midnight jet black blade. The spear fell to the floor in a sickening _clank_. The black flames soon rose up and spread under Miyabi licking at his flesh burning it like a man would throw a peice of meat on top of a hot grill to cook.

Kahula's glowing black eyes gazed at the spear as she moved swiftly forward the blackened flames not hindering her in the slightest. Picking up the spear in her hands Kahula placed one of her hands under Miyabi's chin lifting it up in a gentle jester.

"AH! Ka….Ka..Kahula…. Help me....." Miyabi said weakly as he was being over whealmed by the pain that he was in as the fire continued to feast on his flesh.  
Kahula sneered at Miy!abi as she swung the blackened spear behind her back and then over her head in a fancy arch only to thrust the blade into Miyabi's forehead and out the other side. The shadows moved about the chamber as through alive they rushed forward breaking through the green barrier only to swirl and form a long black rapier in Kahula's other hand. The orange haired vampire then sank the blade deep into Miyabi's chest and out the other side. The gleam of the dark blade danced in the fire light. The tip of the blade then seemed to expand outwards until it formed six long sharp hooks on both ends of the blade. Kahula then pulled the sword back towards herself. The six hooks at the end of the handle formed a sort of swisted cage specificly made as if to hold something it its grasp. As the blade then passed unhindered through Miyabi's chest as the flesh, muscle, bone, and blood again were torn up because of the wicked end to the blade. However it seemed that Kahula was not hindered by it for as soon as the last few inches of the blade came out of his chest it soon became disgustingly clear as to what the cage of six hooks was ment to hold. Inside the small cage being impaled by the blade and held in place by the six hooks was Miyabi's beating heart.

"Kahula what are you doing!" Cried Kokoa.

"Thats not Kahula Kokoa that's the baby that did that." Moka shivered as she addressed her little sister.

"Baby! What you mean Kahula is pregnant!" Hokii said. In amazement!

"Yes she is." Moka said as she stared in horror at what Miyabi's son using her sisters body had done to his own father.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed this new chapter. I am trying to get my laptop fixed as soon as posible wish me luck.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Fist contact

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 4 First Contact.

An ink like blackness greeted Miyabi. He could see nothing except it. Oddly enough it seemed if only for a few brief moments to be almost warm and comforting.

'_Where am I?'_ Miyabi thought furiously as he struggled to piece together his current situation.  
_  
'The last thing I remember is that damn machine cutting me open…. Then Kahula threw that spear through my head, then she stabbed me with that sword which somehow ripped out my heart…..Am I….Could I be….DEAD!'_ Miyabi thought horrified at the prospect of that happening.

"No. You are not dead yet father." A small voice said with a cold arrogant edge to it.

Miyabi looked around and standing in front of him was a small boy with black hair and slit red eyes. Four small fangs peaked out from inside his mouth, at a closer look Miyabi could see that two were on the top and two on the bottom. The child looked to be no more six maybe eight years old dressed in a clean pressed jet black suit with a small tie around his neck. In his right hand rested a elegant midnight black rapier that by all rights didn't look like he would be able to use much less hold in his hand. The little boy rushed forward and stabbed Miyabi in his chest piercing his heart and sticking sword out of his chest on the other side. Miyabi fell to his knees. The little boy then stood on the sword handle.

"AH! Stop this who are you!" Miyabi cried angrily at his lack of ability to defiend

"I am your son father….Further more father this one demands that as a member of the Fujisaki house and the Shuzen coven that you and mother give him a name!" The boy bore his fangs at Miyabi threateningly.

"You're my son? How?" Miyabi asked confused about this whole situation.

"Do you doubt that this one does not belong to you and mother? Do you not believe that this one is your only precious son!" The Child cried angrily as he jumped off while extending his hand out to hold the sword in his hand then thrusting it deeper into Miyabi's chest.

"AH! Alright, alright I believe for gods sake! You're my son and Kahula and I will name you!" Miyabi screamed as the pain in his chest grew worse.

The small boy for a moment smirked diabolically as he curved his wrist and swung around on the large hand only to land with perfect timeing on the handle once more. The little boy stood on the sword handle and smiled as if somehow appeased by Miyabi's statement.

"Excellent….It feels so good to be loved and acknowledged by ones parents. Never doubt that I am your son father and never doubt that I will earn my place in Fairy Tale and in the family. I will make the humans fear us and Fairy Tale father….I will help you transform Fairy Tale from the rag tag group of pathetic youkai to the worst threat the humans have ever seen. I can make the worst human terrorist group look like The Boy Scouts of America if you give me the chance……Together You, mother and I will be unstoppable.  
While we are at it father we should lay down some ground rules." The little boy said evilly as he bore his fangs once more as he brought one of his hands forward and slapped Miyabi across his check.

"Rule number 1. Keep your hands off mother. No physical touching!

Rule number 2. Keep your fangs away from her neck and no drinking her blood. All of mothers precious tasty belongs to me. You have to drink rats blood.

Rule number 3. Keep your hands off mothers' tasty rice balls when she makes them. They belong to me!

Rule number 4. Mother gets to feed from you whenever she wants and I get to feed from you whenever I want. Your blood father is equally precious second only to mothers.

Rule number 5. I get one hour of "play time" each day.

These are the rules yes or no." The boy sneered as an arrogant smile appeared on his face.

The little boy then bounded up and down on the sword handle once more causing Miyabi to howl in pain even as he tried in vain to pull it out but it seemed like it stuck in his chest until the little child standing on the handle decided to pull it out.

"AH! EHHH! OH!!! YES! Yes I'll give you anything you want and let you do anything you want just leave me be!!!!" Miyabi screamed as it felt like his heart was about ready to explode inside his chest.

The smile on the little boy's face was positively demonic as his flangs gleamed as he addressed Miyabi once again.

"Oh yes just to let you know father that what I did to you wasn't personal, it was necessary. I did not want to have you remain as weak as you were. If you had, it would have taken many more weeks for mothers blood to change you into a ghoul; which would be followed by another few more weeks to conquer the rage and nature of the ghoul, and have it change you until you finally became a vampire like mother. That time table was unacceptable to me.

So I had to accelerate it. Now on to other more important matters….Your blood is special even for most humans. Grandfather was like the pathetic weakling that I now have the unfortunately pleasure of having to call "uncle." Grandfather was once human but he became a vampire. Have the bio computer that I made, Lothos, take a sample of his blood and then have Lothos scan the case that The Seer gave you. Lothos will then hack into the archives of the vampire nation. I think that you will be surprised, with what you find." The little boy said smugly.

"Once I pull this sword out you will become a vampire like mother and I expect you to honor the agreement that you made with me father."  
The boy smirked arrogantly, as he leaped from the sword handle while extending his right hand and pulling it forth from his chest.

The darkness faded from Miyabi's vision and he found Kahula tenderly rocking his head in her hands, crying happily that her blood had transformed him into a vampire and that he was somehow still alive due to the severity of his injuries. Miyabi slowly ran one of his hands down one his face then down his arm, and then on his stomach. He then gently almost hesitantly reached down and tenderly touched his manhood silently thanking his lucky stars that his wounds had healed and his manhood was now despite the situation standing at full mass poking Kahula on her thigh.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked chapter 4. I am working on chapter 5 right now. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy's little girl

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 5 Daddies little girl!

Special thanks to madehow dot com for providing me with the information.

Now a word of warning this chapter has facts of gruesem history as well as a brutal act of torture and interrogation. If you do not like it then please skip this chapter.

* * *

"Oh Miyabi I don't know what happened I am so sorry." Kahula cried as she continued to cradle Miyabi's head in her hands.

"Kahula its okay….I don't blame you." Miyabi said tenderly as he absentmindedly reached up and caressed Kahula's cheek only to have her eyes glow from green to black and her slam her fist into his chest sending him flying against the wall!

An ink like blackness greeted Miyabi once more. It was warm and comforting except for the long narrow silver blade hanging a few inches from two narrow thin slabs of wood forming an arch above his head carefully holding the blade in a thin slit that would insure that it slide down straight cutting into his neck.  
Miyabi struggled to move his body which was next to impossible while on a long narrow slab of wood that was thrust beneath him, as well as having leather straps bound him into place. Two planks of wood were carved with a hole in the middle to support and hold his neck and head into place prevented him from moving it much. A long rope led off to the side beside which sat a small candle on a small holder. Its flame dancing, dangerously close to the rope that was attached to the weight on the other end.

'_Where am I?'_ Miyabi thought furiously as he struggled to piece together his current situation.  
_  
'The last thing I remember is that damn machine cutting me open…. Then Kahula threw that spear through my head, then she stabbed me with that sword which somehow ripped out my heart…..Then that little demon child with that sword!'_

"Hello daddy." A small voice said sweeetly with a cold arrogant edge to it abruptly interrupting Miyabi's thoughts.

Miyabi looked around and sitting on a small wooden stool in front of him was a little girl with long shiny black hair that tumbled over her neck and down her shoulders. Her slit red eyes glared at Miyabi almost playfully.  
Four small fangs peaked out from inside her mouth, at a closer look Miyabi could see that two were on the top and two on the bottom. The girl looked to be no more six maybe eight years old dressed in a clean jet black dress with high heels.

Miyabi glared at the little girl who now playfully lifted the candle and let the flame lick at the rope for a moment.

"Who are you! Let me out of here now or I swar-"

"I am your daughter father…." The girl said slowly an angelic smile appeared on her lips.

Further more," She sneered as she let the flame lick at the rope more. "I too as a member of the Fujisaki house and the Shuzen coven demand that you and mother give ME a name!" The little girl bore her fangs at Miyabi threateningly.

"You're my daughter?" Miyabi sneered openly at the girl clearly not believing anything that she said. "Great first I have a son and now I have a daughter! Are there anymore of you out there I should know about!" Miyabi laughed in disbelieve while gazing at her.

The little girl was not amused for her angelic smile that sat on her lips suddenly turned positively blood thirsty as she leaned over and glared at the man to which she had just only seconds before called father.

"Do you know what device that you are strapped into at the moment is called daddy?"The girl asked innocently as she placed a finger to her lips looking cute yet sexy at the same time.

Not waiting for Miyabi to reply the girl continued.

"The device is called the guillotine it's a beautiful machine father with a marvelous history…….First and foremost the guillotine was used for a single purpose, decapitation. The device releases a blade that falls about 89 in (226 cm). With the combined weight of the blade and the mouton, a metal weight daddy." The little girl said quickly seeing the brief expression on Miyabi's face, she took to be confusion or was it one of fear, either way the girl didn't care as she continued.

"The guillotine can cut through the neck in 0.005 seconds. Isn't it beautiful in its simplicity father as well as elegant in its efficient delivery of death and judgment…No more messy work with an ax!" The little girl clamped her hands together as if she were just told that she could have an ice cream cone.  
Miyabi let turned his wrists and let his fingers feel around the leather straps that held him down to the horrific machine, furiously struggling to find a loose end that he could pull at to loosen his binding on his hands.

"Although history links the guillotine to the French Revolution, an earlier version of a similar instrument was used as early as 1307 in Ireland. In Italy and Southern France, another guillotine-like device called the _mannaia _was used in the sixteenth century, but only to execute nobility. Are you listening to me father?" Miyabi's daughter cooed as she stood on her step stool gazing at Miyabi as if expecting praise for something.

Miyabi quickly nodded his head.

"Yes baby girl I am listening please continue….I am all ears." Miyabi said as he struggled to put a happy smile on his face despite his current situation.

'_I have to get out of here and away from princess psychopath! I don't care if this is a dream or in my case, a nightmare, I am getting out of here!'_ Miyabi thought quickly trying to keep the girl who claimed to be his daughter talking that way he could find a way out of this death trap in which she and put him in.

"Dr. Joseph Ignace Guillotin, a physician and a deputy of the National Assembly of France, recognized and promoted the guillotine's use in 1789. Dr. Guillotin believed this swift method of execution would reform capital punishment in keeping with human rights.

April 1792, Tobias Schmidt (a German piano maker) built the first working model in less than a week. On April 17, 1792, the executioner tested the prototype by decapitating sheep, calves, and corpses from the local poorhouse. On April 25, Nicolas Pelletier (a thief who viciously assaulted his victims) entered the history books as the first criminal beheaded by the guillotine.

In its earliest days, the guillotine was called the "louison" or "louisette" after Dr. Louis who had pressed it into service. Later, the name changed to commemorate Dr. Guillotin, who—although he had never constructed a single instrument. Isn't that fascinating father?" Miyabi's daughter smiled baring her fangs at her father happily.

'_Yes interesting and fascinating is the one thing they are not! I have got to keep her talking! Oh when I get out of here I am having Kahula have an abortion damn it!'_  
Miyabi thought as he continued to silently feel around for a strap to loosen.

Miyabi struggled to ignore the splinters that boards were jamming into his neck as they held his neck in place as well as the long sharp blade towering menacingly over head just inching for his blood. He turned to the dark haired child and smiled as best that he could.

"Oh your doing a wonderful pumpkin keep going don't stop now, daddy is just going to lay here and listen." Miyabi said as he quickly lied through his teeth in a effort to please the little demon child who continued to stand on the stool looking at her father her eyes now brimming with happiness at his praise.

Her small voice continued its disgustingly gruesome lecture on the instrument of death that Miyabi now found himself attached to albeit, unwillingly so .

"The most famous victims of the guillotine were King Louis XVI and his queen, Marie-Antoinette. The King was convicted by the Revolutionary government in 1793 for treason. He was decapitated on January 21, 1793. His wife, Marie-Antoinette, was imprisoned for nine months after the King's death until she was also executed."

The little girl said sweetly as she batted her eyes in an attempt to look cute for Miyabi.

"It was almost like how you came to run Fairy Tale all you had to do was kill the top youkai who ran the company."

Miyabi's fingers finally closed around a thin leather strap and slowly began to move it backwards through the small holders and outwards until it was out. Miyabi turned his wrist around and grasped the leathery belt strap and began to pull it hoping against hope that it would come loose and free his hand.

'_Yes! Oh I will be out of here in no time! I have to remain calm and keep this little bitch talking! I have to keep acting like a caring affectionate father….Somehow this little bitch buys it and is swallowing each and everyone of my lies hook line and sinker!'_ Miyabi thought happily.Miyabi struggled to continue move his wrist and managed to gain a inch from the strap until a hole got caught and forced him to stop. He slowly began to pull it backwards trying to get it unhooked for its holder. A soft _ckick_ signaled to Miyabi that he was successful. At that one moment in time it sound to Miyabi like one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard and he struggled to not scream for joy at the feeling of having another few inches of room in which to move his hand. However Miyabi didn't dwell on instead he swallowed and prayed that the girl would continue to buy his affectionate father act.

"Keep going baby, daddy wants to hear the rest of your interesting information. Go on now don't keep me waiting." Miyabi said as a bright almost cheerful smile appeared on his face only to be matched by the angelic smile that appeared on the girls face as soon as he offered her his praise.

"Estimates of the number of lives taken by the guillotine during the French Revolution range from 17,000 to 40,000 citizens. It is thought that three-quarters of the executed were innocent. In its "glory" days, the guillotine took 3,000 lives in one month.  
After beheadings, blood continued to pump out of the bodies, overtopping the gutters, and running down the streets. Now wouldn't that be something to see father. It would be like paradise to we vampires. It would be a grand time to be a vampire. All that warm tasty blood just waiting for use to reach down and take it. Once we conquer the humans and crush them under our heel I long to see their blood rush through the streets like it did once before in France.

How many humans would it take now I wonder? A thousand, no a million? Oh father promise me that when Fairy Tale conquers the humans you will let me see that glorious sight one day!" The dark haired girl beamed brightly at Miyabi as she jumped down from the stool and threw her arms around his neck and let her fangs peek out from her lips.

Miyabi smiled brightly and said happily as he managed to get one of the straps that held one of his hands free.

"Yes baby I promise you that you will see that someday. You have the rest of your life to make that dream come true its probably not going to happen tomorrow." Miyabi said to her in a low soothing voice.

The little girl then pulled away from her Miyabi.

"Father something is wrong your hand looked like it was able to move four point six centimeters more than it should have." The girl said.

'_No!!! Crap I have got to get her distracted somehow until I can get my other hand free! Think Miyabi think. I know!'_

"Oh baby why don't you have a drink of daddies' blood." Miyabi said hoping that she would want a taste.

"Father goody Capa chu!" The little girl cried happily unfortunately, for Miyabi she dashed over and saw his hand was free of from its restraint. Acting quicker than Miyabi anticipated she grabbed his hand at secured it once more.

"Humm I must have forgotten to tighten it enough. You must still have feeling in your limbs. I'm sorry father….." She bowed her head in shame and for a few moments she looked like a little girl who had just been caught doing something naughty and was now asking her father to forgive her.

"Terror and death are the instruments of our family if we use them effectively the humans and youkai will fall into line and bow at right at our feet; right father?" She asked expecting her father to quickly agree.

"Right dear…..That…..That's right." Miyabi said quickly.

"Father why won't you tell me, that I am your daughter?" The little girls eyes then turned red with anger. She then glared at Miyabi.

"Do you doubt me when I say that I belong to you and mother? Why do you not believe me when I say that I am your only precious and innocent daughter? Why do you not believe that I too am worth of you and mothers love and adoration? Do you only believe that my brother is worthy of your affections!" The little girl screamed.

Miyabi watched in amazement as the right finger nail of her right hand extended outward like someone flicking out a switchblade knife. The girl flicked her finger nail forward it sliced through the air cutting the rope which sent the blade crashing toward Miyabi's neck ensuring that he be decapitated.

"AH!" Miyabi screamed as he felt the blades tip tickling his adams apple. Lucky for him his daughters hand reached out and graspt the rope holding it keeping it from cutting off his head.

"Alright, alright I believe you! You really are my precious baby daughter. Please believe me Kahula and I will name you!" Miyabi screamed as the blade continued to lick playfully at his neck as if itching for blood as it hung there.

The little girl smiled diabolically as her tongue licked at her fangs .

"Excellent…" The little girl then pressed her finger nail into Miyabi's chest as she hissed. "I love being cherished, loved, and above all acknowledged by you and mother. Believe me daddy when I say that I am your daughter and never doubt my promise when I say too will earn my place in Fairy Tale, in the family and in the coven. I will make the pathetic human cows fear me as much as they will fear my brother!  
I will make the stupid cows tremble when they hear the name Fairy Tale father….This I promise to you and mother that I will help you transform Fairy Tale from the disgusting, disease ridden, sacks of entrails that call themselves members of Fairy Tale into the worst threat the disgusting un evolved pond cows that call themselves humans have ever seen. I have my own skills and powers daddy and I will make the worst terrorist group that the human cows fear look like The Girl Scouts." The girl continued to press her nail into Miyabi's chest causing him to howl in pain!

The girl smiled as if she were hearing music to her ears. Then she lowered her head and whispered fiercely.

"All I require is that you give me the chance to prove myself in your eyes……Together You, mother, brother, and I will be unstoppable." She cried as he nail shrank back to its normal size.

The little girl yanked up on the rope and sent the blade hitting the top of the arch with a sharp "_CRACK_."

The girl then let go of the blade and let it free fall down only when it was an inch from Miyabi's neck once more did she reached out her hand and grasp the rope keeping it from cutting off his head.

The girl smirked devilishly as she said.

"Now then you and I need to have a talk……I will warn you once father don't attempt to remain silent or attempt to deceive me……You will tell me the _**WHOLE TRUTH! **_Otherwise," The little girl said mischievously. "I get to make like the red queen and go head hunting, and I will take great pleasure when I say "off with your head!" A cute smile was now angel like smile was now on her face that reminded Miyabi so much of Kahula that it was frightening in it similarity.

"I mean it father do not test me on this….." The girl snarled as her eyes burned red dangerously as she continued.

"Father there is something that we need to discuss…….How you met mother…You hired mother as an assassin to kill everyone in the village of the Yuki Onna just in case the plan that Fairy Tale established for the land of Yuki Onna failed."

The blade tickled his neck once more.  
Miyabi swallowed as he looked at the guillotine blade then to his daughter and said.

"Yes I did." Miyabi swallowed once more and struggled to free himself from his binding and hopefully get out of this living nightmare, but found it to be no good. The little girl looked amused at Miyabi's struggles. She let go of the rope and the blade cut a centimeter into his neck only to gently pull on the rope and pull the blade out of his neck. A faint trickle of ruby blood began to drip down from the small centimeter cut on his neck were it had nicked his flesh and drew blood.

"So what happened then….." She whispered as if somehow knowing what Miyabi was going to say then.  
Miyabi felt a trickle of sweat fall down his face as he struggled to not speak said.

"The plan was for me to get married to one of the Yuki onna and Fairy Tale would pertend that we would help to restore their land…..But in reality we would be slowly subjugating the villagers, and taking control of the village. We took the snow priestess hostage as a second insurance plan……The plan failed the girl rejected me after a little groping and kissing. Her friends came to save her and your mother fought her half sister Moka to a draw….I ordered a full retreat after that……" Miyabi said praying that his answer would satisfy the little demon girl that claimed to be his daughter.

"AND!" She snarled twirling the rope in between her fingers letting the blade drop dangerously close to her fathers' neck once more.

Miyabi struggled to swallow as another round of sweat rolled off his face.

"Your mother was injured after the fight." Miyabi said hastily eager to get this whole thing over with.

"As your mother lay healing in a bathtub filled with blood I came to her with food, flowers, candy and my bleeding wrist. She sucked on my wrist loving the taste of my blood." Miyabi swallowed as he rapidly looked from her unborn daughter to the hand which held the rope that keep the blade now stained red with his blood from crashing down into his neck; silently praying that his daughter won't ask anything more.

"_**AND!**_" The dark haired girl demanded as her ruby eyes glowed blood red as she let the rope slip through her fingers and the blade drop slicing through the air only to thankfully be stopped by a small hand holding it at bay letting it sink only another half a centimeter into Miyabi's neck.

Miyabi's face was now covered in sweat. His eyes burned as the salty liquid stung them. He could fell something wet in his boxers. The little girl, as if somehow sensing her fathers' discomfort, then looked down at his pants and chuckled darkly.

"Father there is no need to wet yourself," The girls fangs poked out from behind her lips as if feeling his weakness and sniffing out blood.

"I told you no fibbing and as long as you tell me whole the true we wouldn't have a problem……_**Now tell me!**_" She hissed as the girl glared at the man who was her father. To Miyabi the shadows around the place seemed to grow darker and more sinister by the moment.  
They seemed to surround the girl like a demonic cloak and halo.

"Tell me father otherwise I will leave you to die here all alone in the dark." The girl said maliciously as she pulled the rope which then hoisted the blade up the arch of boards to the top.

"_**TELL ME NOW!"  
**_  
Miyabi felt the sweat pore down his face in buckets as he closed his eyes as the rope fell from the girls hand as the crimson blade dropped in synch.

"I had sex with your mother!" He screamed to the darkness. "I was upset at that snow bitch rejecting me I wanted to get laid that it didn't matter who did it! Your mother was available so I figured that she would be good for a quick fuck! As soon as she saw me she ripped off my cloths pulled me into the tub with her. She sucked on my bleeding wrist while I thrust into her from behind. She loved my blood she said that it had a special little something that helped her heal quicker than any amount of time in the blood bath.

Afterwards she always hung around my office at Fairy Tale wanting to get a taste of my blood! It was an exchange a fuck for a bit of my blood. Then eventually I began to let her suck on my blood without her giving me sex. I grew to love and care for her. I realized that she could give me what that bitch snow girl couldn't perfection. I wanted perfection and I got the perfect assassin."

Miyabi trembled as he felt himself urinate inside his pants again as well poop as he screamed preparing himself for death. After a few agonizing minutes Miyabi slowly opened his eyes only to see that the blade had stopped a hairs inch from his neck. The rope was once again in the hands of his sadistic unborn daughter twirling it happily in the fingers of her right hand and angelic smile on her face looking damn pleased with herself.

"Father please believe me when I say that I love you but I too agree with brothers rules I will help to in force them considering he knew what I confirmed. You will not cheat on mother however a little insurance never hurt anyone." The little child sneered as she snickered evilly as she let go of the rope and let the blade come crashing down on Miyabi's neck

The darkness faded from Miyabi's vision and he found Kahula tenderly rocking his head in her hands, crying happily over how sorry she was that the baby had threw him against the wall.

"Why do I get the feeling that being a father isn't going to be easy for me." Miyabi muttered as a cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it now if I get complaints from administrations then I will edit and change this chapter so its a bit "nicer."

As always review please. I love hearing from my readers.

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Dead man walking

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter six. Dead man walking.

I do not own Rosario to vampire nor do I own the character named Booker off of case closed.

*****************************************************************************

The chains retracted and the fire died out. The black rapier disappeared from Kahula's hand.  
The long black spear remained laying peacefully on the floor next to a round stone box.

"Kahula its okay I don't blame you. Something tells me that the children that you are carrying are going to be a handful." Miyabi said as he red eyes gazed up lovingly at Kahula, while at the same time he remembered about being careful not to touch her.  
The action however didn't go unnoticed by Kahula at her lovers hesitation to touch her. Glowering a little she reached out and grasped his arm and pulled him into her warm embrace.  
Miyabi flinched at contact with Kahula half expecting to be sent into the wall fallowed by another conversation with his unborn offspring. Much to his shock nothing happened.

"Wow I guess that threat about not being able to touch Kahula was bullshit…Ha! Little bastards thought that they could trick me." Miyabi muttered under his breath. He reached up and once again caressed Kahula's cheek; only to once again come face to face with Khaula's black eyes and get another punch to his stomach sending him into the wall once more. Khaula's hand closed over his face as Miyabi felt a surge of youkai that he had never felt before force his muscles to go slack while at the same time stimulate every nerve ending in his body sending him twitching and screaming in inhuman agony; as he lay hanging on the wall supported by only Khaula's hand.

"Humm that is interesting dear." Julia murmured as the orange haired vampire coldly watched her daughter torture her own husband.

"Where once I briefly felt one different youkai that is not Kahula's now I felt two different ones joined acting as one….Curious……Kahula is not performing the Embrace of pain that much is obvious to me now….It is no matter how impossible it may seem to be the children that Kahula now carries with in her that are performing The Embrace of Pain upon their dear father….How lovely for two so small and who have yet to come into this world to be able to perform such a feet…Especially upon their own useless piece of dog poop of a human being that they call a father….."  
__

'They have anger, cruelty, hate, and malice…Oh it is clear that both of them will be able to surpass Kahula and myself. OH Great Kami thank you for giving me such powerful grandchildren clearly it's a testament to the strength of my blood and my husbands. Also thank you for not letting any of that useless crap that is Miyabi's blood cripple any of them! Oh I can't wait until we get home Kahula must be examined by our best doctors to see how far along she is. From this moment on Kahula will quit that stupid job at Fairy Tale and remain at home and let the servants and that retarded husband care for her until the babies come.'"Oh joy ! I can't wait until I can start to turn the two of them into the perfect assassins for The house and coven of Shuzen.  
Although the two of them will have to learn some self control it won't do for the two of them to go about mindlessly killing." Julia said happily

"Husband isn't this great! We get grandchildren before Livia does." Julia shot a smug look to Livia who glowered at her."

"Julia how do you know?" Mikola muttered.

"Mothers' intuition dear." Julia smiled.

'_Plus the little tykes brought me to Kahula one time and she told me everything.'_ The orange haired vampire thought happily.

"Warning humanoid life form detected. Scanning for demonic entities….None detected…Warning fluctuation in barrier field detected, barrier temporarily disabled." Ziggy chirped.

Regardless of what Ziggy said, Tsukune and the others ran out of the underground room expecting to see a human covered from head to toe in the snake like youkai. Instead what sat gasping for breath from exhaustion on one of the comfortable lawn chairs on the porch was a man who was as naked as the day that he was born. He had dark hair and his blue eyes blinked in confusion for a minute as he slowly reached up and briefly stroked his thin black mustache just under his nose.

"Who are you?" Tsukune's grandfather demanded. A small spider like drone walked up and pricked the man on his leg getting a small blood sample. A few minutes later another drone walked up and gave the man a pair of black horn rimmed glasses while another drone gave him a wife beater and some jeans. The man put the glasses and cloths on and looked at everyone but his eyes fell to the little witch and stayed on her.

"Yukari? Where is your grandmother? Is she alright, is she hurt, for that matter is she still alive. Did you stop her from being sacrificed by Saterna?" The man asked.

"Grand-"

"Be silent!" Olrin snapped at the little witch.

The man looked at Tsukune's grandfather and smiled almost painfully.

"Hello again old friend. Its' been a long time. Do you not remember me? You probably don't believe that its me considering you saw me die." He said slowly.

Olrin narrowed his eyes and glowered at him.

"Tell me who are you?" He said slowly.

The man who was sitting in the chair on the outside pouch sighed.

"I am Booker Holms Sendo. I am Yukari's grandfather. Come on old man you know that its me. But then again I wouldn't blame you, go ahead ask me anything?" Booker asked.

"Fine," Olrin sighed. "On a warm summers day in Boston England atop beacon hill just after graduating MIT, you and I had a fun time debating.  
What was the thing we last debated?"

"Olrin old man our last debate we were at The Admirals Arms, which is a pub, in the village of Dooland in Ireland. That was spring break and we debated Social Darwinism before I went back to finish off the last few credits so I could graduate from Oxford; of course that was after the first half of the holiday where we got into your sixty six corvette and drove up to Canada with the emergency break on."

Tsukune's grandfathers eyes narrowed further still.

"Lucky guess…." He muttered.

The man who claimed to by Yukari's grandfather smiled and said.

"Ten years later you named me," The man got up and walked over and began to mutter into Olrin's ear. "You named me Prefect of the Japan Legacy House. You were there the night I died. A very powerful demon was summoned onto this plane by a bunch of dumb kids who were screwing around. I had just finished making the soul stone to contain it and setting up the reflecting pool that would act as a portal to send it back to hell. The demon appeared and went after Fujiko, whowas pregnant with Yukari at the time. It tried to rip Yukari from her mother's womb. I pulled its hand away. It then began to attack me and it burnt out my heart but I managed to seal it away in the soul stone then I tossed it into the pool. Thankfully I had just enough energy left to pull away one of the triangle loadstone pieces that keep the gateway stable sealing it forever."

Olrin's eyes widened in amazement at considering there was no way that anyone other than Booker himself would know that information.

"Yukari knows that its me Old friend. Please trust me I'll explain everything in the morning or at least as I understand it. Just not in front of Moka's family okay." Booker muttered.  
Olrin got up close and muttered back. "Sure."

"Hold it!" A firm female voice said. Booker let his eyes fall on a blond woman with a kind face.

"If you are my husband then, tell me if you like my hair."

"Yes I love your hair. It was good on you as a brunette before you preformed a spell to change its color. However in doing so you smashed a stone bird as a sacrifice and in doing so you unknowing killed you pet bird as a sacrifice to pay for the spell."

Yukari's grandmothers eyes widened but she never the less asked another question.  
"What did I try to do to you the night you proposed to me?"

"Mother I'm not quite sure that Yukari is old enough to hear something like that." Yukari's mother said tensely.

"Alright its your funeral and my embarrassment, but hey the world has gone to hell. Cover Yukari's ears will you dear." Booker smirked as a blush quickly covered his cheeks.

Yukari's mother placed her hands over her daughters ears. Then her father said.

"You waited till I was asleep then took off my pants and my boxers. Then you looked at my butt to see if there was a moll shaped like a playboy bunny on it. You saw no moll and was upset about it then I woke up a few minutes after you had taken off my boxers. After a great deal of prodding you told me that your best friend, who was a fortune teller, told you that you would marry a man with a playboy bunny shaped moll on his butt and that he would be ugly as sin. Only then did I tell you that I did have said moll but I got rid of it in middle school. Thankfully you found out latter that she was joking about the man being ugly as sin."

Yukari's grandmother gasped in amazement.

"Booker? How can-?"

"Umm I don't know really….Something to do with hell merging with earth and the youkai world or something." He muttered determined to not give a clear answer.

"Look I am tired…May I rest please. Preferably away from those rejects from the Alien movies." He shuddered.

********************************************************************************************

Hello everyone! As always please review I love hearing from my readers!

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 Two warnings

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 7 Two warnings.

Hello everyone. Before we get started this chapter contains a depiction of a murder and r*pe scene. So again if you do not want to read that then skip this chapter. Also if I get any complaints from administrations then I will change this chapter and make it more tame.

Gin opened his eyes and found himself laying on his back in a dark place. It surrounded him and there seemed to be no end to it. There was no walls, carpet, nor did it have a table, chairs nor any sort of modern day furnishings or convinces that one would expect to find in any sort of home.  
Small goosebumps rose on the werewolf's skin as he began to feel a sort of warmth around him. For the first time the werewolf noticed a large weight on his chest made him jerk his head down only to see to his relief laying peacefully on top of him lay Gabby. Gabby opened her eyes and looked at Gin lovingly only to quickly look around and find the two of them not in the hotel room anymore.

"Gin where are we?" She asked a hint of fear in her voice. Gin reached up and wrapped his arms around her protectively to offer her what little comfort that he could.  
A small hand fallowed by an arm reached out from the darkness, the darkness around the arm then rolled back to reveal a small child no more than six or eight with dressed in short black shirt and black pants. A nest of thick black hair covered his head and cute grin was on his face.

"Mommy, daddy! Please name me." He cried as the little tyke smiled and laughed happily at being able to see both Gin and Gabby.

Giin's eyes widened in alarm at seeing the little child and hearing its proclamation of him being his and Gabby's child for to his knowledge  
Gin looked around and took a sniff of the air expecting to get a trace of something that would give him a clue as to where they are. However to his knowledge he had no children. He inhaled sharply though his nose d and took a small wiff, only to discover, much to his shock, there were no other scents in the area except for his, Gabby's and one other filmier scent and it wasn't the childs. Gin helped his mate to her feet and then bent down and took another sniff near the child. Much to the werewolf's shock the child had not scent.

"Gin where am I, and for that matter who is the little tyke who claims to be your son?" Another voice called from the darkness.

"I know that voice…" Gin said as he turned around only to see a man with spiky hair with a determined look on his face dressed in a white karate robe.

"Haji!" The little boy screamed happily clapping his little hands at seeing the head of the karata club come out of the darkness.

"Miyamoto." Gin muttered.

The little boy grinned at the youkai karate club captain and his parents. He pointed to Haji and said. "He will show us karata when we are older and LinLin, and Fong Fong Wong will show us Taijutsu!"

"Gin what is going on?" Haji demanded.

Gin and Gabby both shook their heads

"I don't know what is going-" Gin stopping as he watched the little boy spread his hands out and began to mummer softly as if praying.

"Please let this work…..If what all of you showed me was true then let them see it too. Please let me be a stone that will split the stream and waters of time. Let me barrow power from the other eleven so I can help save someone all twelve of us will hold dear…..  
What was, what is, what will and could be, appear and open up before me. Transport us up the rivers of time, and open wide the gates of time!"

The darkness began to fade and in its place rose tall green majestic pin trees. The heavy smell of bare and black earth rose up to met Gin and Gabby's noses. Several long touches along with a massive stack of wooden logs burned with orange flame casting their dark shadows around the night air. Several large plush overstuffed chairs looked out of place sitting in the dense forest.  
Gins eyes widened as he looked at several middle aged men in dark brown and black suits took their seats in the chairs.

Gin, Gabby and Haji watched in shock as out of the forest walked a very naked werewolf male with messy looking gray hair. He was soon followed by an equally naked Gin. The two men transformed into their wolf forms and began to fight, each other. Both furiously exchanged blows with the other spilling blood everywhere on the ground, however it soon became clear that Gin was the better fighter. Victory seemed assured but Gin suddenly fell to the ground on his knees. The other werewolf rushed forward grabbing onto Gins neck snapping it killing hi. He then lifted him up and threw him onto the pile of burning logs to be consumed by the fire.

Then the darkness of the night began to grow deeper and deeper until the trees and lush forest were gone only to be replaced by the small twinkle of street lights that now littered the sidewalk that Gin, Gabby, Haji and the little boy found themselves in. The lush green forest was now replaced by cold hard concrete. Office buildings and sky scrapers touched the dark skys in which the stars and moon cast their happy glow down upon the city below.

"What the hell was that back there! Did you do that? Did you bring us here?" Gin growled as he turned and glared at the little boy.

The little boy nodded but he quickly ran forward down the streets. Gin and the others ran after him. After how many zigs and zags down how many allys everyone found themselves standing outside of Marin's inn.

The three older youkai then found themselves in the middle of a fight between two extremely powerful youkai.

There standing in a beautiful summer dress stood an older more mature looking Sun. Her long black hair whipped behind her as the siren had her writing pad closed and her angelic wings unfurled. Behind her stood Marin who looked like she had just been awaken from sleep. The human had a large baseball bat in her hands looking scared but trying to look brave for Sun's case as the sirens heavenly voice filled cool night air along with the empty streets and alleyways.

Standing across street in front of the two of them stood a man wearing a smooth white mask carve with a evil looking smiley face and two small holes in which the barest of traces of red eyes could be seen. On his head was an old fashioned top hat. A long black cape was wrapped around his shoulders and he was dressed in black cloths that looked like he took them off a body from two centuries ago. A single knife was in one of his glove covered hands.

Suns's song continued to fill the night air like a haunting melody of death itself; as the man in black apparently unaffected by Sun's siren song rushed forward and sank his blade into her throat cutting out her vocal cords with a single stroke; while at the same time striking her on her neck knocking her unconscious. He let Sun fall to the concrete leaping into the air only to disappear from Marin's vision and reappear behind Marin and knocking her in the same place on her neck rendering her unconscious as well.

The man then seemed to smile underneath the mask as he began to cut off the cloths of each woman. He stopped when he came to both of their sets of underwear. He slowly pulled their bra's and panties off then he put them into a pocket in his jacket. The man with the top hat began to tie the two of them up with a thick strand of rope that glowed palely in the moonlight.

"NO!! YOU BASARD! Sun sempi!" Haji screamed as the lollicon struggled to move determined to run forward and beat the man who had dared attack Sun and Marin, only to find that his body refused to obey his will. The karate captain, Gin, and Gabby were instead forced to watch as the masked man patiently waited until both Sun and Marin were both conscious again to begin to take off his pants and jet black boxers.  
The moon did not hid its face nor the stars go out the man began to force himself inside of Marin. Her screams and cries of pain, terror and help went unanswered. When the man got done defiling every hole that the human possessed he pulled out and went to Sun.

"No! Take me! Please I am begging you leave Sun alone and take me! I won't fight you take me!" Marin screamed as tears fell down her checks in horror at the thought of the man doing to Sun what he had just got done doing to her.

Sun despite her great youkai strength could not break free of her bonds even as she struggled to get free as the man fell upon her.  
Gabby didn't know how long she was forced to watch the man force himself into Sun, the werewolf preferred not to know, all she knew was that she would kill this man if she ever found him. Also she could see that both her husband and Haji were fit to be tied. Each man were screaming and cursing trying to get their bodies to obey them so they could save Sun and Marin from the man who had dared to do something so horrible to two people that her husband and his friend considered to be precious to them.

Finally the man pulled out and yanked off the condem that he had been using. He picked up both Sun and Marin and put the two of them back into the kitchen. From there he walked out and pulled out a small vile out of his jacket pocket and tossed it onto the inn floor and then disappeared into the cool night air. The inn burst into flames. Haji, Gin and Gabby soon found themselves being forced hear the screams and cries of both Sun and Marin as both were being burned alive inside the inn that they loved so dear. Her loathing for the man in black deepened further as she and the others were forced to stand and hear Sun and Marin scream as the fire consumed them as each howl of agony continued to echo through the night as the three were made to watch as the inn burned itself to the ground.

The darkness of the night air seemed to bare down on the three adult youkai leaving each of them back in the same dark void that they had found themselves in before.  
Gin turned and glared at the small boy who bowed his head.

"Father, Mother, Haji I am sorry that you had to see that. What you saw was a possibility of what could happen in the future. If both of these shadows of the future remain unchanged then you father will die along with Sun and Marin."

"You keep calling me your father-"

"Because that is what I am suppose to call you…Believe me father when I say that I am your son and that I would never lie to you about something like this. When I looked into you and mothers memories I understood certain things about each of you, including why you both chose to not despise and kill humans. Please I showed each of you all of that for a reason please use it."  
The boy turned and looked at his father and at Haji.

"Please save Sun and Marin when the tinme comes. The two of them may not look like it but the two of them are very important."

The boy then turned to Gabby and said. "Mother please save fathers life. I want him to teach me the fine arts of photographing the ladies like he did at school."  
The little boy disappeared in the darkness, meanwhile Gin and Gabby awoke screaming in terror. The two of them were not alone for in another bedroom Haji bolted upright in his bed in cold sweat.

Hello everyone! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 Murders Story

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 8 A murders story.

Hello everyone. Before we get started this chapter contains a depiction of a murder and r*pe scenes. So again if you do not want to read that then skip this chapter. Also if I get any complaints from administrations then I will change this chapter and make it more tame.

"Now isn't this sweet." Aembiy chuckled darkly. "We've got the band back together." He laughed as he looked from Yukari's grandfather to Tsukune's grandfather then to Kurumu's father.  
"Tell me how long has it been since all of us we have gotten together like this?" Ambiy sneered.

"It's been a while….." Booker narrowed his eyes at Kurumu's father.

"Excuse me but all of you know each other?" Marin asked.

"You could say that…." Aembiy said cryptically.

Marin shuddered involuntarily at Aembiy.

"Well to make a long story short hundreds of years ago. I a human went to The Academy for youkai. I met a vampire she gave me her blood and made me into a vampire. I survived to work for The Three Darklords as well as the vampire government. I went rouge and killed the vampire who made me along with hundred of humans and youkai. Then I tried to destroy the grand barrier that separates the human world from the youkai world.  
I killed The Third Darklord and escaped into the human world. Then The Darklords new pet Olrin and I hunted each other all over the world for the next few hundreds of years for my crimes. Latter Booker here," Aembiy gestured from Tsukune's grandfather and to Yukari's grandfather. "and Olrin worked with The Three DarkLords to hunt Anata Isume and I down for our numerous crimes against the humans and youkai……  
Now after a few hundreds of years I met a man named Anata at a bar and quickly struck up a friendship. It was then that my buddy Anata Isume here took the liberty of abducting succubus. First it was all for fun…He would seduce and abduct then I would rape and he would kill them…." Aembiy smiled recalling the memory with the same fondness of two guys who had went to college and were now talking about old times.

Kurumu and Ageha both looked like they had just ate something and now wanted to vomit it back up. Marin's face turned pale at hearing his words.

"Of course he would only kill them after I would get done raping them. The stupid succubus thought that it was the same man. For your father dear Kurumu it was the thrill of the chase and the high that he would get off when he succeeded in getting away with another kidnapping. ….As for me I would get off another way….." Aembiy chuckled darkly.

"Ahh if I close my eyes I can still hear their screams for mercy as I would thrust myself inside their luscious bodies and make them suck on my cock tell it was hard." For a few moments Aembiys eyes appeared to glaze over with a misty look of happiness in them. "Then I would break their jaws and pull out all their teeth so that they couldn't and wouldn't bite down when they sucked on me. Heaven knows it would hurt me so badly if even one of them were to bite down on my oh so tinder dick." He sneered as he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure recalling the disgusting acts he had done with fondness.

"Ahh….I would make them practically choke on my dick and my juices while they were on their knees. Then I would make them howl in pain as I found creative uses for a broom handle and their orifices." Their cries of emotional and physical pain would mingle with their moans of pleasure. I could never tell if the bitches were begging for mercy or begging me for more…." Aembiy smiled as he sneered at the two succubi, who now had their claws, tails, and wings out looking like each of them would like to do nothing better than to rip Miyabi's father apart with their claws.  
Marin's face turned pale and she looked like she was about to vomit at hearing him recall his vile acts.  
Aembiy opened his eyes and had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Kurumu and Ageha.

"Sorry got lost in the moment…..I never knew I could be so sentimental……." He sighed.

"Now then…. After the first twenty victimes or so we got confident and changed things…..Your dear hubby," Aembiy pointed to Kurumu's father, "Told me that he discovered a cube that would raise a demon. So after long hours of digging we figured out how to open it. He would kidnap the victims then he would cut them open and use their intestines to make the pentagrams, to help to summon the demon. Then she would kill them. The two of us then promised her more sacrifices. We moved from the succubus village to the village of the snow maidens where we began to set up another base for emergencies. It was at that time that I saw a snow woman that I was determined to have for my own." Aembiy turned and smiled sinisterly to Tsurara and Mizore's father.

"I stalked her until I found her. I drugged her and was about to rape her when a damn Yeti stopped me…….But I eventually I found out that she was going to get married then I extended our base to help spy on her. Ah all the video's I have of her showering, changing, and making passionate love to her husband pure gold. All the times the two of you would share warmth with each other. I was able to get myself off on them for days……." Amebiy smiled evilly as he looked at both snow youkai.

Mizore's father and Tsurara both had their ice claws out and looked like they wanted to attack the monster who had ruined so many lives, but were stopped from doing so by The Exorcist and The Bus Drivers presence.

"Moving on," Aembiy chuckled darkly as if he knew that nether group of youkai would harm him.

"Once we brought the demon into our world it took Anata to its world and tortured him. He managed to contact me and I agreed to get him out. I then began to kill other snow maidens and I eventually got Anata out and the two of us went our separate ways. He went back to his loving prostitute of a wife and bastard daughter. I continued killing until," Amebiy turned and sneered at his wife.

"I lusted after a woman. I stalked her and raped her. Thus was born my son Miyabi. I, unfortunately, grew to disgustingly enough care for both of them. I tortured both of them in hopes of one day my son would become a better killer than I was.  
Years later Olrin was at a lost on where to find me. Then by some lucky chance he and an friend named Booker were asked by The Holy Mother of all Succubus to hunt down the killer known as The Stalker who had disappeared. The two of them found out who we were and tracked us down. Booker found Anata who went with him willingly when he was arrested. In the mean time Olrin and I fought each other at The Reichenbach falls in Switzerland. The two of us fell over the edge and in the end I was arrested.

My partner in crime after being judged was sent to prison. Apparently the three of them believed him to have changed, for while he was there he did a favor for The Three Darklords and got out a month early. While I was stuck in there. "

Amebiy turned and looked at The Exorcist and The Bus Driver.

"Until of course my dear daughter in law Kahula broke me out of prison and thus the rest as they say is history…" Aembiy smiled evilly as he ignored the hated looks Anata, Booker, the moms, Olrin and the others gave him. He smirked as he took in the looks of fear and shock from Sun and Marin as both had looks of revolt on their faces as Aembiy finished the small summary of his life story.

Hello everyone I hope that this chapter helps to connect some dots for all of you who are confused. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry that I meet you

Rosario to vampire New horizons chapter 9 I am sorry that I ever met you.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone's springbreak was fun! The good news is that I got my Dorthey back and it gets even better I achieved a higher state of consiousness while fishing. No wait...Reverse those two....... Anyway the point is that I am back and eager to contiune the story.

Aembiy turned and then laughed softly as his brain hatched another evil thought as the memories began to flow around inside his brain.

"Your mother when she was younger worked at a strip bar and danced. True such a profession isn't looked down upon for succubus however to do such does not mean that you will get a mate of fate. Your father was lucky when he caught her eye and he lusted after her as well. Your mother wanted him for her mate of fate considering there was something about him that called to her succubus nature in a very elemental way.

He was strong for a human. Your father charmed her with precious gifts and helped your mothers' family claw their way out of poverty in the succubus realm. Succubus for the most part if they don't want to end up as sex slaves to strong monsters have to marry wealthy humans so the succubus family can use them to their own benefit much like the other races do.

To be a Succubus is to be desired, and lusted after by others, you have nothing to offer to anyone beyond that. Your people aren't strong and because of that you have no strong position of power for yourselves in monster society. You and the snow maidens both have that in common. Both of your pathetic races are nothing more than servants, and sex slaves. Youkai who aren't strong and have no power quickly find themselves to be looked at as little more than animals by the strong youkai" Aembiy turned and sneered at Kurumu and said.

"Granted your family was lucky when your mother claimed your father for her mate of fate." Aembiy turned and looked at Kurumu's father then to Kurumu and Ageha. "Your father little succubus claimed that he has changed since then, but I know the truth…..No one changes….Deep down inside he's just like me, and all it takes is one bad day to shove him over the edge and he will regress into his old habits; and then no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter, what you do; there is nothing you can do to stop it……"

"No!" Kurumu's father said his fists clenched in anger.

"I've changed…..I am genuinely sorry for what I did to my wifes' people, and I am sickened that I ever listened to you and let you change me into that monstrosity! I know that I will never be forgiven for what I did....people like us don't diserve to be forgiven for what we have done. I can't even begin to wash the blood from my hands.........."

Aembiy narrowed his eyes and smiled as if he had just thought of a delightfully evil prank to play on someone. He turned and said to Anata.

"Tell me old friend does your prostitute of a wife and whore of a daughter know your secret? Does Ageha know what is so special about about that small enganment ring that you gave her?"

Kurumu's father suddenly turned pale.

"Really old friend do the two of them know what you really are?" He asked with a evil smile on his face.

Hello everyone! Sorry for the ultra short chapter.

Anyway again sorry for the small chapter it will get better soon as soon now that I have gotten my Dorthey back!!!!! My labtop is named Dorthey after my great grandmother who died and left me the eight hundred dollars and got myself a new laptop. She has special sentamintal value to me! Crying on the computer desk that I am using.

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Fathers' secret

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 10. Fathers secret.

Anta glared at Aembiy then he turned and looked at Marin, Sun, then to Ageha and to Kurumu. His eyes were lowered as if ashamed of something.

"Ageha, Kurumu….Please forgive me for this." Anta closed his eyes reaching up and straitened the long black tie that was around his neck then slowly ran his hands down his suit and then reached into his back pocket of his slacks and slowly slipped on a white glove onto his hand.

"You and I are sure to be damned and put to death for our crimes against the succubus and the snow maidens. Indeed for people like us and for the crimes in which we have committed against their people there can be no forgiveness for either of us old friend. If I could insure the safety and security of the succubus and the snow maidens, and if I was to be assured of your own demise; then I would gladly sacrifice myself to make sure that you did not live to see the light of another dawn.

I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did. When I was inside my cell in prison I would always see the lives of the people I killed as well as hear their screams. Even when I was let out I still heard their howls and cries of pain and agony as well as see their mangled and bloody bodies before my eyes. They have always spoken to me calling me a traitor and a murderer which is truly what I was when I selfishly took their lives away from them.

Over the years I've learned to act strong and pretend that I don't hear or see them….The only thing that makes the screams and the apparitions silent is when I lay with Ageha and we embrace in our bed. I know that I'm going to die when I confess to The Holy Mother what I have done and so I want to do one last thing before that….. I Anata Isume will perform your last rights!" Kurumu's father swung his arm around while snapping his fingers. A massive current of orange flame shot out from his hand and hit Aembiy square in the chest blasting him through the wall and into the kitchen. The orange flames danced all over the kitchen walls burning everything black with the force of their heat.

Despite the flames Anata quickly ran forward into the kitchen grabbed the toaster, blender and microwave. He put his gloved hand on the floor where a very naked Aembiy who looked like the color of a broiled lobster, was struggling to get up off the cold linoleum. A rush of blue light enveloped the appliances as they vanished leaving nothing behind.  
Anata then grabbed Aembiy and threw him back out onto the porch. The flames that engulfed the kitchen of Marin's inn rushed back into his gloved hand leaving the remains of the kitchen smoldering in its wake. A new look of determination mixed with rage was carved on Kurumu's fathers' face as he walked slowly with an almost arrogant strut in his step.

"We are not friends…Not anymore. Forgiveness for people like us is never an option. Consider this your first, last and only warning. Stay away from my Ageha, Kurumu, her people, and her mate of fate. " Anata snapped his fingers on his gloved hand once more as a brief flash of red light came from his gloved hand. Everyone turned and looked on as Aembiy's right arm and left leg exploded in from the inside out littering the porch with blood, flesh and bone. Miyabi's father howled in pain as he clutched his remaining hand over the bloody shoulder what had once held his arm. He looked down at his burnt chest only to see a small green square sticking out of it. It had a series of numbers slowly counting down.

"What the hell is this?" He said weakly.

Kurumu's father glared at him and said

"I controlled myself the damage to your skin and the rest of your body aren't nearly as bad as they feel….Remember the pain….That alchemy was designed for human flesh. Yet it will even work on youkai. If you ever come after any of my family I'll kill you. Also the small square on your chest is a timer for an explosive device that I inserted into your chest using alchemy. Any attempt to get it out without my help and you will explode like a super nova.

"All of you are going to destroy my inn!" Marin screamed as she took in the sight of what remained of her kitchen.

"Ageha, Kurumu listen I'm more then human....I'm the last of a old race that has died. I'm the last one, the last alchemist.....Years ago we were a pround people even in the face of our deaths. My race was betrayed by a very powerfull woman who called herself Hel. She killed my entire race except for me....Look there is a lot more to it than that but I'll explain everything to you, and Kurumu later. It's been awhile since I used alchemy its like using muscles that I haven't used in years and I need to rest. You know the problem with being the last of anything is by and by there won't be anything left at all." Anata said sadly.

**************************************

Hello everyone! Bad news I got Dorthey back and my father just had to go and do the same damn thing again! Dorthey is now sick with the same damn virus!!!!! I am now forced to work on my story once more on the collages computer!!!!!

Wish me luck in getting Dorthey repaired again.

As always review please. Don't be afraid to I love hearing from my readers. If you have any suggestions or idea's send them to me.

Cheers Dogsfang 


	11. Chapter 11 Hard to take the high ground

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 11. Its hard to take the high ground when your standing in the mud.

There are only six reasons that I cry.

1. When they bury Mr. Spock at the end of Star Trek Two the Wraith of Khan.

2. When Huse off of Full Metal Alchemist gets killed by his wife who is really Envy.

3. When Gill Grison left CSI Las Vages.

4. When my laptop has to get fixed.

5. A freind dies.

6. A loved one dies.

Alrighty than now that I have gotten that off my chest, just a few quick words of warning before we start this chapter. WARNING! This chapter contains graphic acts of volients and well as numberous graphic depictions of murder. Also a graphic scence that involves a surgy/ mutilation to atempt to take out a explosive device. Again if you do not want to read this chapter then please don't again if I get any complaints about this chapter from administrations I will edit it until it is satisfactory.

I hope all of you liked my salute to Roy Mustang off of Fullmetal Alchemist. Roy is the baddest Adult Alchemist their is, not including Holenhime of light considering he is absent for nearly half of the action! Ed and Al are the baddest child Alchemist their are. P. S Edward is short and he knows it! He just don't want to admite it! HA! HA! I wander if Roy and Risa Halkeye will get together at the end of the manga God I hope so they make a cut couple. They praticly scream secret love!

Sorry go lost in thought there and had to send out a search party. Also a big thank you to all of you who have stuck with me when I write this long story. Also thank you to all of you new readers who have just joined and I hope that all of you, both old an new will please review. I love hearing from all of you who read my story. Feel free to give suggestions or comments on what you like or what you would what to see in the next chapter. It only takes few minutes and the more reviews I get the more they help me to kick out the next chapter faster, that plus a funtioning laptop, but you can't have everything....

I am still angry because my personal laptop Dorthey is still sick with a computer virus again and I have to get her reformated again. Damn it and I have to lower myself to use a computer at the collage I go to. Dorthey baby come back to me! Cries on the keybord that I am using. A voice in the wing whispers damn it.....Sorry got lost in thought again and had to send out a search party.

I promise to all my faithfull readers, inculding the ones who don't review, that things will get back to normal soon so hang in there! Don't worry their will be lemons latter but not now.....Please be patient.

So without further interuption on with the story!

* * *

"I'll take the bomb out of your chest as soon as we get out of this hell hole and get you back to your cell. You try to take it out of your body and disarm it then you'll explode like a supernova." Kurumu's father said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Miyabi and Kahula rushed forward and helped Aembiy into a chair. Blood continued to flow down onto the floor from his missing arm and leg.

Amebiy glared at Kurumu's father and gritted his teeth against the pain that he was feeling with a new determination to not let the man see any more weakness from him then he had already seen. Instead he let more memories come forth.

"Tell me old friend does your wife know what happens to a succubus when their mate of fate dies or when one of their babies die? Huh! Answer me! Does she know!" Aembiy screamed letting his dark memories block out the mind numbing pain that he was in.

Kurumu's father turned and glared at his one time friend.

"You wouldn't dare….If you tell her I will destroy your other leg and arm too." Anata narrowed his eyes and sent back a equally cold glare back at Aembiy.

"Don't make me laugh. I can always spot when your bluffing. You stand in front of me now making empty threats take action if you dare!" He shouted.

"Do it for all the innocents lives that I took! Do it! Send me to hell and earn forgiveness for killing a monster." Amebiy said coldly narrowing his eyes as he chuckled darkly as he taunted and continued to look at Kurumu's father.

He then began to laugh as he picked up a large piece of glass that had landed on one the tables and gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Tell you what buddy I am a gambling man and I know when your bluffing. First your little speech to make be believe that you had the heart and desire to kill me.  
Second the previous shots of fire that should have killed me but all it did was burn my cloths off. Third you destroy two of my limbs that I can regenerate in a matter of days just to make me think that you are serious. Fourth this bomb that you put in my chest. It's the final ruse.

That I could easily try to take out and make explode and risk injuring someone even your wife or your daughter. Everything you just did was just a dumb attempt to get me to think that your serious about killing me. Your time in prison made your forget what it was like to take someones live. You forget the joy and pleasure you feel when you see the last spark of live drain from their eyes.  
For a few seconds I almost believed that you would kill me. But now I know that you can't do it. You can't do it can you! You can't kill the monster without becoming the monster that you once were can you!" Amebiy shouted his voice gaining strength despite his injuries. He turned his head and look to Kurumu, then to Ageha and to Anata again.

"The first twently victems families you remember them don't you? We buried them alive in the ground....I was beautiful night the moon was out and the stars were shining happily as we dragged them out into the woods and buried them. You would always hit them ove the head with a shovle and then throw them in the coffin then pill on the dirt.... You would love to hear their screams as you threw the mud and dirt ontop of their wooden castets. You have lost the intent to kill and when you lose the intent to kill you lose your perpsoe! I loved you. You were like a brother to me, and now look at you. Your not even a shadow of the man I once knew loved and respected!" Aembiy hissed.

Kurumu and Ageha both looked like they were going to vomit at Aembiy's twisted confession.

He grabbed the large shard of broken glass laying on the table where he was sitting.

It wasn't sharp if anything almost blunt melted by the heat of the fiery blast that Anata had used to sent him through the window and into the kitchen. Never the less it would have to do.  
The vampire took the large piece of glass and began to cut along his chest. Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain he began to cut open his chest where the small clock was located. More blood began to flow as he put down the bloody instrument and began to rip away bits of his flesh and with his one remaining hand.

"Father what the hell-" Miyabi cried as Aembiy shoved his son away and into a table as he had tried to get him to stop from harming himself.

Kahula rushed to his aid. Aembiy's wife just stood there looking amused with what he was doing.  
From the large square he quickly pulled away several more inches downwards until he had a hole large enough to expose a large clear device wrapped around his ribcage.

A small opening with a green wire, a blue wire and a red wire was exposed.

"The decoy device…. So primitive…." He grunted throwing the piece of glass aside.

It was a large glass box covering his chest with a silicone sealant. On the other side of the glass is a small dish of yellow powder with a heat sensor, along with four tubes filled with a bubbling liquid, attached to a circuit board which was linked to his chest.

"Phosphorous…In a vacuum no less. If the seal is broken then the bomb goes off." He muttered. Turning to his wife he barked. "Woman get me a neon tube from the bar and a cork!"

"You know it helps to say please you jackass! If it wasn't for the fact that I want to kill you myself I wouldn't even bother to help save you." His wife hissed as she walked off only to quickly return with a neon tube and a small cork like he requested. Aembiy broke off the end of one tube and then quickly blocked it with a cork. He then pushed the tube through the gasket, and then scraped the cork off the edge of the powder dish. The resulting gas exchange sucked the phosphorous into the tube. Aembiy pulled out the tube and the phosphorous harmlessly ignited.

He looked at the four tubes and laughed.

"Acid explosive….I see this carries a current and if it's broken, the bomb goes off. However, if the acid spills out then it will short out the circuit and trigger the bomb. Oh very cleaver old friend….Woman get your ass up and get me a pastry tube, low-fat milk, and liquid oven cleaner."

Aembiy's wife got up and walked out to get what he requested muttering something about cutting off his balls and shoving them down his throat but he could be wrong. Aembiy then grabbed one the decoy device and gently pulled at it allowing a small section of glass to come free. He carefully took it out and threw it to the floor then he quickly got the other pieces out and discarded them.

"Father do you know what you are doing!" Miyabi shouted. Amazed and frightened at the fact that his father was treating his present situation as if he were simply taking a walk in the park and he had not cut open his chest and was not trying to defuse a bomb attached to it.

"Son don't wet yourself for god sake! Keeping a cool head and not loosing yourself to panic is important. Think logicly and having self control is the key to surviving any situation and escaping it unharmed. Dig down deeper inside you for a bigger set of balls!" Aembiy said coldly.

"The pain must be excruciating." Miyabi said equally cold.

"This pain is and means nothing to me son…." He said as he shoved his son away once more.  
Aembiy smiled as he took in the looks of shock from everyone present.

"Here you are you piece of worm ridden filth!" His wife spat.

"Ah thank you my dear angel how about after this we find a room and have one last fuck for old time sake?" Aembiy leered at her.

"Fine and when I'm on my knees giving you head I'll bite down hard on your dick and rip it off!" She snarled.

"Humm another time then…" He leered as he mixed the liquids together and then inject it into the tubes.  
The liquid turned clear. Amebiy then reached inside and lifted the device from his rib cage and threw it outside beyond the barrier. He yanked off his cross and let his aura wash over him letting it heal his injuries and start to regrow his missing limbs.

He glared at Kurumu's father and said.  
"Nice try. But as the old saying goes you can't play poker without any cards….Well should I tell her?" He spat

"You wouldn't dare!" Kurumu's father snarled.

Amebiy glared at Kurumu and said as he relaxed and let himself heal from his injuries.

"The death toll that the succubus and the snow maiden leadership gave to their people was incorrect….Our kill count was much higher. Several of our more barbaric kills were ruled to have been "accidents" by the succubus authorities and snow maiden athorities. Oh yes they knew it was murder but they never told the civilian population. They didn't want to alarm anyone. They wanted to make everyone feel better so they dumb down our kill count."  
For a few moments Aembiy sounded like a man who had just gotten screwed over for his accomplishments.

"The official kill count for both the succubus and the yuki-onna is a lowly twenty bodies, for each race but our official kill count was much higher…The athorites reported to The Mother of the succubus was at a well over a hundred. I figured out that we could do a sacrifice kill that was much better then the lowly ones we were doing. As a test I went to a hospital that was run by the succubus and I locked everyone in it. I brought along a signal jammer to keep them from using their cell phones to call for help.

Once I locked everyone in I used the entrails of several sacrifices that the demon didn't want and made the symbols around the hospital. Once that was done I set off the explosives charges in the hospital and watched it burn to the ground along with everyone, both human and succubus, inside. I arrived back at base with a pregnant succubus who I had knocked unconscious along with her mate of fate when I was on my way back. When I arrived you had just finished abducting another target. I raped the one that you brought back then let you kill and sacrifice your target.  
Do you remember what I made you do then?" Aembiy asked with a insane smile on his face.

"Don't you dare tell her!" Kurumu's father screamed yet still not snapping his fingers and carrying out his previous threat.

"Afterwards I made you cut that pregnant bitch didn't I! I made you cut open her stomach and take the baby out…..Oh yes I loved watching the look on your face. It was a mix of shock, fear, and then it evolved into one of enjoyment and pleasure. You strangled that baby with its own umbilical cord while the mother and father watched on. I then cut off the humans head and it was only then that I could tell that something had changed.  
I knew at that time that the succubus could feel the baby and her mate die. Afterwards she begged us to kill her and end her grief…..Oh that was one of the most cherished memories I have." Aembiy then turned to Tsurara and said smuggly.

"Don't think that I am not impartial to just succubus, because I am not….I did the same thing to a hospital in the land of the yuki-onna. The snow patrol knew that it was murder but in spite of that they lied and said that it was a tragic accident. Their lie involved something about a power surge that blew up the generator that sent the place on fire and something about the doors not being installed correctly caused them to lock. Oh the pleasure that I felt on both of those days helped me endure the pain of the fire that The Exorcist put in my cell when Olrin captured me….That along with the loving memories of all the times that I stalked Tsurara and she never knew it….."

'_This man he has the drive and blood lust of a killer! Never the less he showed a frighteningly cool head when he diffused the bomb. Never the less I will do what I must! '_ Julia thought furiously.

'_I must remember to keep my grandchild away from such gutter trash! I will be damned if I allow the baby to become a sub average assassin due to his and Miyabi's influence. The Kami forbid it becomes a lowly murder! No the only interaction that Aembiy and Miyabi will get with my grandchild is when the two of them changes its dippers and clean up its spit along with other messes I am sure that it will make!' _The orange haired vampire thought vowing silently to make sure to limit the childs' contact with both its father and grandfather as often as possible. Julia thought as she stored the memory in her brain for future reference now ever more determined to make her vision of her grandchild a reality. Little did she know that her husband was having similar thoughts

'The baby will not need pure blood lust in order to become the perfect assassin for the coven. If the child is exposed to such blind blood lust, then he or she will not be an assassin he or she will simply be a pathetic murder. That I can not and will not allow! An assassin needs a keen mind, and must distance himself or herself from the target and never get attached to said target.  
Performing an assassination requires careful planning and requires that they not feel emotion when they take the life of their target. They must be invisible and if they have done their job right then the people who hired them aren't sure if they have done anything at all.

They must leave no trace of their actions. Kahula was never any good at hiding her emotions when she kills, then again she hates to kill so she cries. Her kills are messy, no grace or beauty when she kills, its like a big calling card that says "I was assassinated ask me how!" He or she must be able to think on their feet and be creative as well. I must train it harder then I ever trained Kahula….Hummm the bomb incident could be useful someday. I will keep my grandchild way from such vermin!'

'_Disgusting, it's little more than an animal that can talk! Humph! Its nothing more than pure dumb luck that he managed to take that bomb out._' Mikola thought coldly. The Elder appalled at this man who was now unfortunately a member of his family.

'_I must remember to keep my grandchild away from such a piece of filthly vermin. The last thing the child will need is for it to be influenced and dragged down to the same lowly pathetic level as the piece of gutter trash in front of me. The kami forbid that it should be guided in anyway by the family of weak blooded, murderous house of vampire that my daughter has somehow found worthy of finding a blood mate in!  
The amount of youkai that the child possess, even yet its but a lowly embryo it rivals the amount that I have now….Incredible! I will keep it far away from Aembiy, his bitch of a wife, and Miyabi. The kami forbid that the raw youkai it possess, should wither and die due to Miyabi and his fathers idiotic efforts to train it. The only interaction that I will allow between the baby and them is when Aembiy and Miyabi change its dippers if I allow even that…..._ Mikola thought furiously as he watched Aembiy sit bleeding in his chair.

Yes once it is properly trained I look forward to having the child serve me as his mother did. With this child my house will grow in power and authority! Thank the kami that none of Miyabi's weak blood got passed to the child it clearly is a testament to how strong my blood line is.  
Now if only I could get a feel on Moka's baby. Her natural youkai must be concealing the baby's from my senses.'

Mizore's father reached over and pulled his wife to him. He kissed her tears and her cold face. The snowboy forced himself to think of happier times and let his memories evoke feelings of love and tenderness within him. The warm feelings that they gave him mixed with his youkai as they flowed into her letting it give her a brief feeling of warmth to her. Thus was the process called warm heart or sharing warmth. He hoped that for a few brief moments his wife would be comforted and be able to forget about the horrible memories that the monster in front of them summoned.

'_This man is a demon….At least Ageha's husband is sorry and shows remorse, regret, and sarrow for the murders that he committed….Anata you are a better man then he is, you have changed and he has not……. I would like nothing more than to stab this man along with the monster who tried to rape my daughter, with an ice sickle then toss them both out into a blizzard naked for the yeti to eat.' _He thought furiously.

'_Yet despite everything we still have something to be happy about Mizore is pregnant and has a child. For that fact alone Tsurara is thrilled beyond measure…..She has always wanted to be a grandmother. I hope that it's a boy I can teach him to track, and be a great member of the snow patrol. Then I can bond with him as we observe the mating rituals of the yeti. Of couse a girl wouldn't unwelcome either. In any case they childs' youkai is in a class all its own. Our house will go down into history with Mizore's pregnancy._ Mizore's father kissed Tsurara and let her head rest against his heart letting its beat sooth her.

Wait…..Something is wrong…..But what……I must think on this latter. I must not crush my wifes happiness, nor Mizore's. My precious daughter I pray that I am wrong…… Heaven knows she will demand that Mizore have a baby shower and that I start work on making a new addition on the house….Oh wait we have to move due to that abomination of an addition to our house……Either way it matters not.  
A new home will be built and we can fill it with new memories with Mizore and the babies…..Hopefully I just pray that I am wrong about this.'

Kurumu looked over at her father only to see the beginning of tears growing in his eyes.

"Husband please tell me that you didn't do that?" The older succubus felt her skin crawl appalled at the thought of her husband murdering something as innocent as a baby. Her husband reaction didn't make her feel any better for he did not refute the claim.

"Ageha I did do that…..I am not proud of it either and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes. I can never wash the blood from my hands."

Aembiy's eyes burned red as he let the pleasure of seeing his friend and his happy little family squirm in disgust and pain as he exposed the skeletons in his friends' closet. Aembiy turned to see his wife turn and walk into the hostel.

"Where are you going woman!" He yelled at her.

Aembiy's wife turned and glared at him. Her eyes too burned red with a fire all their own.

"I am going to get you some cloths I doubt anyone would want to stare at your naked ass and at your peanut sized dick this whole time! Also all thoughts time you raped me and all the orgasms you gave me well I faked everyone of them. Also your dick couldn't satisfy a field mouse!" She huffed. "Hopefully my son has a bigger dick than you! Well he would have to considering he is the blood mate of the daughter of a Elder vampire. Also in case your wandering I'll wait until you recover to fight you….I want you at your strongest when I finally take your life from you……

Besides I don't kill the weak! Also I want to spent some time with Kahula…..I want to know the woman to whom my baby boy will by marrying. If you try to hurt the baby she carries I will take your life reguardless of you current injuries…" She growled.

"Why would I do that? I want the boy to be an even greater killer than me…However a few lessons in morals with a certain emphases on not killing your parents or grandparents will be in order." Aembiy said smugly.

The dark haired woman spit on Aembiy. "Humph! At least we agree on something."

Her eyes narrowed as she then hissed. "What makes you think that it's a boy it could be a girl?"

"Don't be stupid woman it has to be a boy. No weakling, little unicorn loving, tea party throwing, little whore who has to experience bleeding from her vagina once a moth could be an assassin!" Miyabi's father spat back at his wife.

A fierce pain struck him as Miyabi slammed his fist into the side of his face, only to have it be fallowed swiftly by Kahula's fist.

"Kahula please ignore what my father just said." Miyabi get close as close as he could to Kahula without touching her and whispered lovingly. He placed his hand down and was about to stroke her stomach tenderly when he stopped. This action didn't go unnoticed by Kahula as she grasped her hand in Miyabi's and placed it on her over tummy as if insulted by his hesitation. The two of them stroked her belly gently as if trying to send a message to the childriann saying how proud the two of them were of them. Seeing as he wasn't being punished for this Miyabi continued to whisper loving words of affection to Kahula.

"Don't worry Kahula our baby girl will be the best assassin in the Shuzen coven and in Fairy Tale along with the boy as well. There is no doubt in my mind that the two of them are destined for greatness."

Kahula narrowed her eyes suspiciously at hearing Miyabi's words.

"Two Miyabi? Since when have we ever talked about having children?"  
Miyabi swallowed.

_'Crap…I have to think of something….Think damn it!'_

"I meant that I hope that we have both a boy and a girl. Your father probably wants a male in the family considering all the children he has had were girls. Not that I am saying that it's a bad thing. All I am saying is well both a boy for him and I and a girl for you and your mother wouldn't be unwelcome……"

Kahula cooed lovingly at his words. The green eyed vampiress opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Miyabi's neck letting his tasty blood dance down her throat and heat her insides like nothing else could.

In the mean time Ageha swallowed as she continued to feel the wheight of her husbands past lay on her almost like someone had taken a car and put it on her shoulders.

"Anata please tell me that you didn't kill that pregnant succubus or any succbi? You know the laws of my people….You what that means. At least say something in your defense!" She cried.

Kurumu's father turned and faced his wife. A single tear drop dripped down his face as he said. "I can't speak of my own defense because I have none….I willingly took the lives of numerous succubi. Despite the fact that I went to the hell kings prison and paid for my crimes I know that your people will demand justice for what I have done…. I am prepared to die the next time we got to the village of the succubi. I'll confess to The Holy Mother and turn myself over to The Eros guard as soon as I get back. However," Kurumu's father paused and turned and looked at Tsurara and Mizore. " Only Aembiy himself is responsible for the murders of the yuki-onna. I never killed any one there." He said sadly.

"Father you're prepared to die." Kurumu swallowed as she looked from her father to Aembiy. To the succubus it seemed clear if given a choice of who she would want to blame for the murders it would be Aembiy and not her father. Anata walked forward and embraced Ageha and Kurumu.

"Kurumu I know what your thinking and it doesn't work that way…..I can't and I won't blame him for my mistakes. Even though it would be tempting to do so…. I will not run from my past any longer. Alchemist's have a law that we consider important above all others. An alchemist can not gain anything without first giving something in return. This is alchemies first law of equivalent exchange. You can't image how happy I felt when I found out the law of equivalent exchange wasn't true. Because nothing I have done in my life can ever justify me having you or your mother in my life."

"Oh please! If this scene gets anymore heartwarming I'm going to stick my finger in my mouth and call it suicide!" Aembiy spat.

Kurumu trembled in her fathers arms as she struggled not to cry.  
"You did….how could you…I can't believe…..My father…" The younger succubus cried into her fathers shoulder, unwilling to believe him when he said that he had done the murders.

She broke from her fathers embrace, turning away from him and ran into the comfort of Tsukune's arms. The succubus, once she saw that Mizore was already there with her head buried in his chest her hands clutching his shirt shivering attempting to take in the gentle heat that warmed her soul that only he could give her. The succubus did not blame the ice maiden one bit. This man who had become a vampire, who had murdered countess lives, and had taken a bomb out from inside his own chest, a feet that many a youki would have considered impossible, was quickly giving everyone a countless reasons to want to kill him.

It quickly became apparent to Kurumu that Mizore wasn't the only woman who wanted Tsukne for comfort after hearing Miyabi's fathers confessions as well as seeing him cut and rip out the bomb that her father had placed inside his chest she didn't blame her one bit. Ruby had her hands wrapped around Tsukune's waist. The werewolf Melissa had her head pressed into the back of Tsukune's shoulder weaving her hands around Ruby's touching Tsukune's chest. Even Inner Moka strong as she was had her hand wrapped around Tsukune's squeezing it with all her strength. She could see Tsukune squeezing her hand back but was struggling not to grimace in pain at Moka's subtle want to affection and comfort.

Kurumu quickly wrapped her arms around Tsukune's back and laid her head into his shoulder, eager to take in the soul soothing presence that came from being in close contact with ones mate of fate. The succubus was still trying to process what she had just saw her father do, as well as what she had just seen Aembiy do. Sure the succubus hated Miyabi for what he had attempted to do to her friend Mizore but after hearing what his father had tried to do to Mizore's mother, along with all the other crimes that he had said that he had done with a smile on his face, that along with the bomb removal. The psychopath was quickly reminding the succubus as to why he had been subject to such torture in The Bus Drivers and The Exorcists prison. If anyone deserved to be locked up in the horrible place it was him.

"Well that was interesting" The Bus Driver said as he puffed his cigar and leaned on a wall observing things.

"I agree…." Another voice said with a single swish of his white robs The Exorcist appeared beside him.

"Now if the theatrics are over now I have something to give to Ms. Akashiya, no I am sorry its Mrs Aono now. Here is your rosario fixed as we agreed." The Board Chairman said smiling evilly. He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a silver cross with a large red jewel at its center.

Tsukune reach out with his one free hand and grabbed it. Inner Moka quickly took it from him. Tsukune was shocked to see that her eyes now glowed with a fierce redness all their own. Yet he could tell that it was not Inner Moka who had taken the Rosario but the two of his unborn offspring now in temporary control of their mothers' body. Moka's palms began to glow with a red light all their own as a brief flash of blue and green electricity shot out from both her palms and struck the Rosario making it glow for a few moments before dying out. She clipped it onto her choker and smiled exposing her fangs to Tsukune. Tsukune turned around to see that Inner Moka had not transformed back into outer Moka instead her eyes were now glowing with a dark red light all their own.

It was at that moment when a loud ring split the air.

"Sir this is Giles. Sir something is happening. We aren't sure what it is but all those snake like bodies well they are all running away sir…Something is coming and you know the old saying whenever bad things get scared and run then you better run too because something much worse is just around the corner." Giles said.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this new chapter! As always review please or feel free to send a Pm.

Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 Challenges of fatherhood

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 12 First challange of fatherhood.

I do not own rosario to vampire nor do I make any money from writing this story.

Kahulua's slit like eyes too began to take on a black color and burn with a dark light all their own. Her hand began to glow with the same black youkai as it swirled around in the center of her palm forming a large rapier like sword in her hand. While her other arm burst apart her blood glowed with the same vile black aura as it twisted around forming the large bat like arm in which she had fought her sister with previously in the land of the snow maidens.  
The orange haired vampire bore her fangs and rushed at Moka.

Moka didn't seem to be effected by the Rosario for her slit like eyes glowed with a blood red light all their own. Tsukune swallowed nervously as he watched both Kahula's offspring and Moka's play invasion of the body snatchers with each of their mothers' bodies. Moka's palms began to glow with a red light all their own as a brief flash of blue and green electricity shot out from both her palms and danced along each of her fingers. The silver haired vampire rushed forward eager to engage her opponent in battle, when a flash of green leaped across Tsukunes' vision only to land directly in the path between both vampires. Their standing between both Moka and Kahula stood The Seer wrapped in her green cloak. Both her palms were outstretched each one glowed with a sickly green light that enveloped both blood thirsty nobles and seemed, if only for a few moments to hold both vampires at bay.  
"No stop them!" The Seer cried.

"Why what will happen if we don't? You should just go ahead and let them! Let them fight, besides it entertaining." Aembiy said an arrogant tone in his voice.

"Do not let their youkai clash! Their youkai is like opposing forcing on a magnet, one positive one negative. Each one opposes the other! If they do collide it would be like a nuclear explosion of youkai! Everyone in here would die as the building exploded! Both Kahula's and Moka's babies each have opposing youkai! For gods sake do you want them to die!" The Seer screamed, as she struggled to hold both monstrous amounts of youkai at bay.

"You surely can't serious, a little bloodshed never hurt anyone" Julia scoffed as the orange haired vampire surveyed the two fighters.

"Tsukune, Miyabi both of you must tell your children to stop! Each of them are simply acting out by taking control of their mothers body. They will listen to you the two of you are their fathers!"

Both Tsukune and Miyabi both looked at each other then looked at the Seer as if she had just told both of them that they had arms growing out of their ears.

"Oh I doubt I could stop either of my children much less get both of them to listen to me." Miyabi said quickly as The Seer glared at both he and Tsukune.

"I have to agree with Miyabi on this one!" Kurumu cried quickly.

"He's done a bang up job so far for standing up to the little demons." The younger succubus said quickly as Tsukune pushed her, along with the rest of the girls, behind him and out of the way.

"I think baby Lucifer has got one up on him Seer." Mizore said as she poked her head out from behind a chair.

Tsukune looked at The Seer, then to Moka and then said. "Uhhh, Seer I really don't think that I'm-"

The Seer cut of Tsukune's statement as she said.

"The two of you are their fathers for gods sake! Show some balls, put your foot down and lay down the law! Set limits, boarders, and boundaries. Tell them no! Make sure that they know that this type of behavior is unacceptable! You give either of them an inch then they will turn you into a doormat while they walk all over you! You must both be forceful, show no fear, and make sure that they know that both of you mean business. Now reach down deep inside both of you for a bigger set of balls and tell them no! Unless of course the two of you are kiddy whipped, I suggest that you get your children to stop otherwise Kahula and Moka will die along with everyone here!"

Miyabi looked at Kahula said swallowed as he struggled to find the words and tried to sound confident.

'_Show no fear, she says! Great easy for her to say, both of my children could turn me into cat food, no problem and she expects me to stand up to them! Oh hell! Being a father is going to probably be the death of me….'_ Miyabi thought.

"Young persons, no that won't work….Damn I need the right words." Miyabi muttered only to see Kahula raise her black rapier above her head. The blade gleamed in the dark as a black aura began to leak out and wriggle around the blade in a snake like motion. Kahula brought it crashing down onto the floor only for two massive blasts of youkai to shoot out escaping The Seers barrier and strike the floor. They rushed forward striking Miyabi and Aembiy with their full force sending both of them up into the air and crashing down onto the floor. The two of them crawled out of the body like craters in the floor that each of them had made.

Kahula's eyes still burned with the same black aura as before. The vampiress had a evil smirk on her face clearly mocking both Miyabi and his father. As if to say you can't touch me and you can't even silence me!  
For Miyabi this thankfully proved to be the proverbial last straw for he turned and yelled at Kahula as he rushed forward.

"Alright that is it! Both of you will stop using your mothers body as a play thing! Furthermore no more play time or rice balls for either of you if you don't stop this right now!" He screamed getting sick and tired of getting his chain yanked and turned into a pin cushion by his unborn offspring.

'_Wow for a few moments there I sounded good…I just hope that both of them believe that.'_ Miyabi silently prayed as he wrapped his arms around Kahula.

'_Great sound in control and be firm….Show no fear…Hopefully I don't end up like glowing like a nightlight if I mess this up…..Why do I get the feeling that Inner Moka is going to be better at disciplining the little rug rats….Hopefully the two of them aren't as violent as both of Miyabi and Kahula's kids. Then again hopefully they aren't as violent as Inner Moka, then again the two of them haven't really hurt me so I don't think that they-'_

"Tsukune! Hurry up!" The Seer screamed at him as her remakes broke his thoughts.

"Sometime in the here and now please! Remember you are the father figure be firm and do what must be done!" The Seer screamed as she fell to her knees on the floor.

"Listen to me both of you, I am your father."

'_Great what did dad always say to me whenever I got into trouble that made me behave…'_ Tsukune thought.

"This hurts me more than it does you…"

'_No that won't work I'll never get anywhere saying that.'_Tsukune took a deep breath and swallowed as he forced himself to move forward against the massive surge of youkai. It felt like he would get blasted into the wall if he lost his concentration for a moment and lost his footing.

"The two of you have got to stop using your mothers body. For one thing, she has to share it with another personality. Your mothers' personality is split up into a inner and outer personality. Both of them are a part of her. Each is of them are different but they each share the same body."  
Tsukune continued to push forward and managed to wrap one of his arms around Inner Moka.

" Also for the second reason if you take control of her body without either of their permissions then that is wrong and its selfish. I know that both of you are eager to experience the outside world but your time will come. You have the rest of you lives to make all your dreams will come true, its just that they don't have to come true tomorrow.  
Let Outer Moka have control of her body. She and Inner Moka are your mothers and both of them and I demand your respect. If you want to show your mothers and I that both of you are worthy of our love and respect; then act like a noble should and show us that you have the maturity to listen to your father and mothers and do what we say."

Tsukune wrapped his other arm around Inner Moka and held her in his arms.

The blue and green lightning in Inner Moka's palms receded into her fingers once more. Her palms glowed briefly with the same whirl of red energy only to grow smaller and fad into her palms as well.  
Inner Moka's ruby eyes stopped glowing as her slit like eyes turned into a happy green as well as her silver hair turned back into pink.

Tuskune looked over at Kahula happy to see that the influence of her unborn offspring had faded.

'_Oh great Kami thank you!'_ Tsukune silently prayed.

The Seer collapsed onto her hands and knees. Two of her amazon vampire aids rushed forward and helped her to her feet.

"Something tells me that I am going to have one hell of a time changing dippers." Kasumi exasperated.

"Mizore your father and I would like to talk to you." Tsurara said firmly as she and Mizore's father put both of their hands on their daughters' shoulders and began to guide her away from the group.

The snow maiden was shocked to see that Kurumu's parents were guiding her away from the group as well.

"Humm come on Yukari dear lets go….Before all hell breaks loose again." Her grandmother whispered to her as the older witch grabbed the younger witch by her collar and began to drag her to the door where both of her parents waited to quickly usher her away along with Ruby.

"Cousin we need to talk." A voice growled from the doorway. There in the doorway stood her cousin Gin, his wife Gabby, along with both of her parents. Mellissa shook her head and left.

Booker got up and handed Kasumi the link of rope along with the small sphere that he held in his hand. The resurrected human now streached and walked to the door and left.

The sphere glowed with a brown light. Kasumi put it in her pocket.  
Once everyone had left, only Tsukune, his family, along with Moka her father, mother, Julia, Hoki, Kokoa, Kahula, and Miyabi.  
Livia growled her ruby red eyes narrowed as she looked at Tsukune, Moka, Mikola, Tsukune's parents, and to Tsukune's grandfather as well as the rest of his friends.

"I demand to know why no one told me that one of my daughters was pregnant!" She roared! "

I had to learn it from The Seer when she was trying to keep my neices unborn children and my daughters unborn ofspring from fighting! You have two minutes to explain everything to me right now!"

Hello everyone I am working on the next chapter right now so don't loose hope. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	13. Chapter 13 Coming back

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 13. Coming back is a shock.

I do not own rosario to vampire I am simply barrowing them for my own fun.

****************************************************************

"I am just going to take Kahula upstairs and that way we can rest." Miyabi said quickly as if feeling the rising tension in the air. The two of them quickly departed along with Aembiy.

"Kokoa come with me now!" Jullia commanded.

"But Mother Onnie sama-" The strawberry redhead was swiftly silenced by a equally swift glare from her mother as she walked behind her muttering about missing a chance to talk to her onnie sama and putting the disgusting boy Tsukune in his place!

"Hokai leave us." Mikola commanded with a wave of his arm.

"But father I want to-" Hokai was cut off from her argument by her mothers and she too went begrudgingly out the door.

Outer Moka feel into Tsukune's arms. Her eyes widened in fright as she began to clutch onto Tsukune's chest in fright.

"Tsukune…..Hold me." She whispered her voice echoed the fright Tsukune could hear in her voice.

"Moka its okay you have been gone a while theres a lot to tell you….Now where do I start." Tsukune continued to hold her and rock her gently in his arms. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear for she clutched onto Tsukune's chest even tighter as if he were her only life line in a storm.

"What does it feel like when a person is loosing their mind?" Outer Moka sobbed into his chest.

"Loosing your mind…..No Moka you'll be okay….." Tsukune brought one of his hands downwards and gently raised her head up so she was able to look into Tsukune's eyes.

"Here look at me….This is real….I am real okay…You'll be alright you just have a lot to take in after being gone a month." Tsukune whispered into her ear as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Turning to Moka's father and Moka he said.

"Would you excuse us, we had a lot to catch-"

"No….." Livia said dangerously as she glared at Tsukune along with the rest of her family and in laws.

"You Tsukune I demand to know how long that you have known that Moka is-"

"Livia stop Tsukune has a right to tell Moka about her condition himself in time. Besides she has been missing if you would when the Rosario was broken."

Livia shot Mikola a death glare.

"Fine! Then I demand to know how all of you knew about Mokas…..Condition……. Before I did." She said dangerously as she narrowed her red eyes at her husband.

"How do you figure that?" Mikola said his voice struggling to contain a nervous tint to it.

"Husband you speak to me as through I were a fool…….When the Seer spoke of Mokas …..Condition……None of you showed any signs of surprise. Your pupils didn't widen, nor did you pulse increase, nor did you my dear husband once demand to kill Tsukune once you heard about it! So tell me **now**! " Livia demanded.

"AH! Tsukune help me." Outer Moka screamed as she fell from Tsukune's embrace to the cold floor.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as he bent down and picked her up into his arms  
and sat her down in a chair.

"Tsukune I am seeing things…..Things that you Inner Moka and the other girls did……I……I am also seeing things that…A few minutes ago I…I felt like both Inner Moka and I were outside of my body and for a few brief seconds we were seeing myself…But something else was controlling my body….I…I am scared….Even now part of me and Inner Moka are in a dark place…..It has no shape or form to it…..Inner Moka and I we hear voices! Two small voices they kept saying the same thing over and over again."

"Moka its okay just relax calm down your safe….They aren't going to hurt you…." Tsukune softly began to stroke her hair trying to sooth her.

'_At least I don't think that they are….'_ Tsukune thought silently.

"Moka….what do they say?" Tsukune asked her as he sat beside her and gently pulled her to him again while he softly whispered reassuring words to her.

"Tsukune the voices keep saying "Mommy, Mother, love me love you. Inner Moka says that the language is simple almost like two little children were talking to the two of us. What's happening to me!!" Outer Moka cried as she banged her fists into Tuskune's chest determined to get the voices to stop.

"Moka its okay your safe the voices aren't going to hurt you….Its okay….What do you remember?"

Outer Moka looked up at Moka with her soft green eyes each one full of fear.

"Tsukune….I…I feel different somehow. I don't know what it is but I can tell that there is something different about me…. I feel like there is something inside of me Tsukune, something that wasn't there before."

Outer Moka dug her finger nails into Tsukune's chest.

"I feel something growing inside of me. I feel like I am their container and they are just using me…..I feel like all I am doing is just carrying them around helping them survive until its time for them to pop out. I can feel the two of them growing whatever they are……Its or is it they are feeding off my physical strength, and my youki. These things are like parasites and I am their host!"

'_Boy does that ever sound familiar. I just hope that she takes it well….'_ Tsukune thought.

'_Great now how can I summarize whats' happened in the last month without giving Outer Moka a heart attack?'_Suddenly Yukari fallowed by Kokoa burst through the door leading to the main part of the inn with both sets of parents running after them.

"Moka san congratulations on your pregnancy! Oh I hope that you and Tsukune have a sweet little girl who-"

"Yukari get back here now!" Yukari's mother screamed as burst through the door after her.  
The little witch turned around and saw her mother hot on her heels.

"Uh oh desu!" She cried as she ducked under one of the few remaining tables and then ran behind her parents and out the door and back into what was left of the inn.

"Onnie sama congraduations! Oh I hope that you and have a boy or a girl either way I will teach it the fine arts of-"

"Kokoa get back here!" Jullia screamed as she grabbed onto the strawberry redhead and dragged her back through the door.

Outer Moka's green eyes widened as she slowly put the pieces together.

"Tsukune I'm pregnant…." Outer Moka whispered as her green eyes widened as she passed out and fell backwards striking the back of her head against one of the few remaining tables that was left standing.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as he watched her fall and hit her head.

Tsukune quickly picked Outer Moka up off the floor bridle style and ran out of the pouch and up to their room to care for her.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 Wong Fongs Dreams

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 14 Wong Fongs dreams.

Wong fong fong opened his eyes found himself standing in a dark place. It surrounded him and there seemed to be no end to it. There was no walls, nor did it seem like there was way for Wong fong fong to define the space or area in which he found himself.  
A sort of strange warmth flowed all around him offering some form of comfort though not by much.

"Where am I?" Wong asked himself.

A small hand fallowed by an arm reached out from the darkness, the darkness around the arm then rolled back to reveal a small child no more than six or eight with dressed in a small youkai academy uniform. A nest of thick yet clean cut silver hair covered his head and a predatory smile was on his face. A pair of fags peaked out from both his upper and lower lips as his blood red eyes gazed at the heir to The Wong Family estate.

"Who are you, and for that matter where are we?" Wong Fong demanded, determined to get some answers from the child.

The boy flashed his fangs at Fong Fong and then smirked as if amused at something.

"I'm a friend…." He said simply as he spread his arms out in a almost welcome gester.

"A friend….What do you mean?" Wong Fong asked skepticly, clearly not liking the look of the boy infront of him.

The little boy said nothing as he continued to look at Wong Fong with the same interest as a student who has just rigged up a joke to play on a teacher and the teacher was now about to stumble into it.

"I said that I am a friend….I did not say that I was your friend. Listen and learn. I think that you will find what I am about to show you…..Enlightening." The little boy then chuckled in an almost playfully dark manner that sent shivers up Wong Fongs spine.

The little boy spread his hands out and began to mummer softly as if praying.

"If what all of us saw was true then let him see it too. Please let me be a stone that will split the stream and waters of time. Let me barrow power from the other eleven so I can help save someone all twelve of us will hold dear…..  
What was, what is, what will and could be, appear and open up before me. Transport us up the rivers of time, and open wide the gates of time!"

A bright flash of white light blinded Wong Fong. As the light faded his eyes gradually took in the sight before him. Brown walls adorned a small apartment. A small stove and refrigerator made up a small kitchen in a corner of the room. While a small tv and couch sat in another equally small corner. A series of loud screams, shouts, and groans could be heard coming from a single door in the far corner.

"Where are we, and for that matter what is causing that screaming?" Wong asked.

The silver haired boy flashed his fangs at Wong Fong and gave no answer. He instead stretched out one of his hands and pointed to the door leading to the room in which they originated as if silently mocking Wong Fong to open it and see for himself the cause of the commotion.  
Wong Fong narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the door circular door handle and opened it. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of seeing himself naked as the day his was born with a woman with long green hair on top of him trembling in pleasure as she impaled herself on his penis riding him for all he was worth.

"What the hell is this? And who the hell is that?" Wong Fong pointed to himself and the naked woman as he screamed at the silver haired child. The boy gave no reply but for a smug like grin on his face looking pleased beyond words with himself at making the heir of the Wong family loose control like that. The silver haired boy's red eyes glowed mischievously as he continued to look damn pleased with himself clearly enjoying Fong Fong Wongs' anger at be denied the answers that he wanted.

Another flash of white light blinded Fong Fong as he found himself standing in the rain. The room in which he and the child found themselves in, or what was left of it, looked like an explosive device had gone off blowing the lavish party room apart tearing off its ceiling and exposing the cold rain and demolishing several walls. All around him lay the smoldering remains of what had once been a lavish room with chairs and tables fit for kings and other persons of importance..

The room along with everything in it was burning with what remained of a fire. Everything around him was clearly beyond repair, torn apart covered in a mixture of bullet holes and fire. A low groan made him jerk his head over to the side. He looked over only to see himself dressed in a white suite and red tie with his hair pulled back in its usual fashion. Blood gushed from his side as a small boy no more than six dressed in a small green dress jacket and black pants dashed to his side. Fong Wongs's eyes widened as he noticed that the boy had long dark hair the same as him and that it was made up in the same hair style as himself.

'_My god he looks just like me….What in the name of all nine unholy hells is going on here!'_ Wong Fong thought shocked at what he was seeing.  
The small boy frantically clutched at his side as he cried.

"Father no! Don't leave me!" He screamed into the cold rain.

A bright flash of white light blinded Wong Fong as he found himself along with the small boy with silver hair and red eyes back in the same never ending darkness that he had found himself in before.

"Alright you little squirt who was the woman with green hair and who was the little kid who claimed that I was his father!" Wong demanded as he adanced upon the small boy in front of him. The boy looked un afraid of Wong Fong for he smiled flashing his fangs again as he said.

"What you saw was a shadow of the future….It could happen or it could not…..Its your choice…..Well I think its time for you to wake up Wong Fong…." The boy grinned as his words seemed to echo in the empty darkness.  
Wong Fong's eyes shot open as he found himself laying in bed at Marin's inn covered in a thick sheet of sweat.

_'Who was that woman…Whoever she was, she was beautiful….Once this crises is over I can use my sources to find out who she is….For purely information prepossess of course. Who knows she could prove useful to The Wong family.'_ He thought.

'_Ya right she could prove useful to The Wong Family in more ways than one.' _Fong Wong thought perversely as he blushed angrily at even thinking of something like that as he swiftly silenced the darker thought that had entered his head.  
He looked down and saw a large tent that had formed in the blankets below.

"Great now I have to get up and take a cold shower….." He muttered as he got up and began to walk to the bathing rooms.

Hello everyone! Thats it for chapter 14. As always review please. I love hearing from people.

Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Convincing Livia

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 15 Confivincing Livia.

"First off allow me to introduce myself. My name is Olrin Aono I am Tsukune's grandfather and I founded the house of Aono long ago."  
Livia shot Tsukune's grandfather a death glare as she stamped her foot impationtly and said. "Get to the point old man."

Olrin chuckled as if he didn't expect Livia to be impressed with his announcement but the cold introverted vampire was not.  
"So," Olrin asked as he sat down in a one of the few remaining small chairs in the inside of the inn across from both his son, Kasumi, The Seer, Moka's father, and Livia.

"I hope that you will believe me when I explaine who The House of Aono is, along with how and why my family has kept ourselves a secret now."

Livia said nothing only glaring daggers at her husband along with the rest of Tsukunes family.  
Olrin reached over to his right hand and gently turned over a gold ring on his ring finger reveling a large emblem stamped with a sword wrapped up within a scroll.

Livia however was unimpressed as she gazed at it as if it were nothing more than a cheap trinket like a plastic decoder ring a child might find at the bottom of a cereal box.

"The ring means nothing…..You could have a sugar momma or have pulled it off a dead whore on the street for all I know. " She snarled.

Tsukune's grandfather however betrayed no sights of even being insulted by Livia's insult.

The old man chuckled under his breath.

Olrin reached up and pulled off the Rosario and holy lock that were fused together around his neck. Livia and Mikola both took a step back as both vampires watched as the massive vampire aura washed over everyone present. Out of the aura a massive trove of bats descended and covered Olrin then swiftly departed vanishing in the bloody red twilight of his aura. Silver hair replaced his black, his brown eyes then took on a blood red trait to them.  
Livia arched a single eyebrow but beyond that single motion betrayed no amazement what so ever to Olrins transformation. The silver haired vampiress stuck her nose up at Olrin and said.

"I have seen better…..Now get on with the explanation old man."

Olrin put his Rosario/ holy lock back around his neck.

Mikola looked over at Kasumi and Asumi and back at Olrin.

"I founded the house of Aono long ago and as you heard that piece of filth Aembiy said I helped The Exorcist and The Bus Driver with their problems, and in doing so do so took up a great deal of my time for many hundreds of years plus I, like so many vampires, wanted to create a empire for myself a place of power. I believed that humans and youkai could work together so I worked hard to accomplish that goal. To that end I founded a company down through the years whose soul purpose was to get the humans and youkai to work together. Its primary group is used by vampires along with a few other companies who work with other youkai but so far this one has been the most successful…I believe that you have heard of Nightfalls?"

Livia narrowed her red eyes at Olrin scepticly. "You're the one who runs Nightfalls…..So you say…..Well explain how Tsukune is your grandson then if Moka turned him into a vampire?" Livial let her red eyes look down at Olrin.

"Fine…Tsukune is my grandson by blood believe it or not. But first there is something that you have to understand about my family. Many hundreds of years ago I developed a specific tradition in our house the dictates that your vampire powers be sealed until you reach adult hood for two reasons. The first being that way you can experience live as a human and understand them better. The seal we use locks the vampire blood away and it makes us immune to waters purifying powers as well as holy water. Not to mention most other of our peoples' weaknesses.  
It also keeps us from craving blood. It literally changes our physiology so that we do not need to ingest blood. In essence we are human.  
The seal is so perfect our blood itself will read as a humans does if scanned…."

Livia snorted in disgust.

"How disgusting….Why would you lower yourselves and become human!"

Olrin ignored her rudness and continued.

"Now in exchange for making us human it does have advantages once the seal breaks, when a member of the house reaches adult hood, we are still immune to most of our peoples usual weaknesses. Also our aura is amplified by the power of ten once it is broken.  
However it isn't always known when during our adult life that the seal will break….I discovered it long ago when I was first creating my empire. In exchange for strengthening my aura I was willing to make that sacrifice….I went into hiding, waiting patiently until the seal would break. I took no wife because of the seal and because I wanted a woman who would love me for who I am not for what I had. In the end a few years ago I found my blood mate…She was a very powerful vampire woman named Natallia of the house of Uruter. She loved me for who I was."

Livia rushed forward and grabbed Olrin by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"That woman mated with a filthy human not a vampire otherwise she would have told me! She was like my sister and I loved her until she betrayed me….." Livia snarled as she slammed her fist into Olrins face only to spy something small hanging around his neck beside his Rosario and holy lock. Livia's hand shot out as it twisted around a long narrow red crystal in the shape of a small coffin. Livia slowly ran her fingers around it only to have it softly began to emit a haunting beautiful melody.

"Where did you get this!" Livia hissed as she dug her other hand around Tsukune's grandfathers' neck nearly strangling him.

"I removed it from her body before I buried her…The woman was a life sucking bitch of a woman from which there was not escape. Despite that I still loved her." Olrin growled back as he broke Livia's hold on his neck. Clearing his throat he continued seeing Livia now shocked into at least a partial state of believe.

"Contrary to the vicious rumors were that she married a human I was a vampire that alone gave her comfort until the assassination squad murdered her….  
Because of the seal I was happy to remain in the shadows unseen and hidden from the other vampires content that my power would surpassed their own when the seal would break.  
Now then when my son Asumi was born I placed him under the same seal.  
Unlike me his seal has yet to break. He also matted with a vampire who also surprisingly enough also sealed their daughters blood away. Her parents were murdered by The assassination squad and she was given up for adoption to live among the humans. Her seal also has yet to be broken. Finally in reguards to Tsukune his seal was broken prematurely when Moka injected her vampire blood into him. His dormaint vampire blood clashed with Moka's and thus was born the ghoul. Now the ghoul would have faded in time but both of your parents Livia cast out the ghoul from Tsukune. For that I am greatfull."

Despite everything Livia had heard she continued to look skeptical as her red eyes continued to burn with doubts. She gave Olrin a back hand slap as she snorted..

"How come Tsukune told me that he was human when he could have just said that his vampire blood was sealed away and told us the true about you?" Her eyes continued to glare daggers at Olrin along with Kasumi and Asumi.

Olrin looked unconcerned despite at her attack. "My grandson along with Asumi and Kasumi were forbiden from speaking the truth about the family. It has to do with the second reason why we put on the seal…." Olrin said as he narrowed his brown eyes at Livia swiftly judging her every action.

"The second reason is?" Livia growled.

"The second reason that Tsukune posed as a human was because of a family test…..According to the laws that I wrote that govern the house the vampiress or vampire who will marry into our house has to love and care for you as a human before they know the truth about the family. It's a calculated risk in and of itself. It certainly poses a challenge for most noble vampire ladies at best. Plus it would make sure that we wouldn't get any gold diggers into the family as well…..A noble posing as a weak helpless, penniless human….In reality a rich noble vampire searching for the perfect blood mate……

It's a calculated risk, considering few noble woman would dare attempt to gain the affections of such a human who would surely provide nothing for the house he would marry into only to revel that he is the heir to the vast empire of Night Falls.  
Moka your precious daughter Moka passed our test…..Also our house has special traits passed down in it that we are very perticuler with whom we chose as our blood mate. Believe me Livia that a union between my house and yours has produced two such a powerful offspring the like of which have never been seen before."

Livia then sharply turned to Mikola said said.

"Husband you knew all of this!" She pointed accusingly.

High Elder Mikola lifted his head up and said haughtly to his wife. "Yes knew that there was something special about the boy. I even saw through the lies of his being human as if I would be fooled by such a cock and bull story! I even supported the boy in the first place even before his grandfather contacted me……"  
This seemed to convince Livia for she seemed to stand up with a more arrogent charm and pride than ever before.

"Humph! Of course my daughter Moka passed your test! She is the pride of my house! Its obvious that she would see Tsukune for what he was. I knew all the time that there was something special about Tsukune. That is why I did not pinch his head off the first few moments after he graced our door step." The silver haired vampires said letting her natural arrogance and pride as a vampire shine onto everyone acting as if she had supported Tsukune and her daughters mating all the time.

"I, of course, am proud of Moka for picking only the strongest of vampire male to take as her blood mate. Clearly she knew Tsukune's blood was in a class all its own. Its obvious that she saw though his deceptions. Just as expect of a member of my house. She did just as I had taught her too when told her to be picky when chossing a blood mate. More over her having such powerful babies is a testament to how strong my blood and my husbands' blood is….Oh and yours to of course." Livia said as an after thought.

"Well after this hassle is over we must have a wedding and another mating ceremony at the Temple of Night to make it official. I can not wait to tell all the other stuck up bitch nobles about this. Ohhh they will turn green with envy…." Livia smiled evilly happy clearly her eyes narrowing as she took in the fact that her greatest dream for her daughter had come true. Moka had married a strong, filthy rich noble just like she had told her too and was producing ofspring who had insanly powerfull youkaki that was in a class all its own. Livia the let her mind wander as she dreamed of how much she was going to love rubbing both the power, and status, that her and her husbands houses would get from at joining between Moka and Tsukune. An added bonus to the fact that Moka now carried two children whose youkai was surly in a class all its own.

***********************************************

Hello everyone. That is it for chapter 15 I hope that all of you enjoyed it. As always review please. The more reviews I get the more I get motivated to kick out the next chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang


	16. Chapter 16 Night terrors

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 16. Night terrors.

**Also good and bad news on Dorthey. I took her to best buy and they got her fixed. The bad news is the day they got it fixed one of their other techi guys who works for them got my laptop confused with someone elses and opened it up and took a buch of wires and circutes out that were good. Then he was having a drink while on duty and spilt his drink all over my laptop frying the whole thing like a bad omlet. Best Buys says that they are responcible and that I get a new free laptop in a few days to replace the one that they fried! HALLELLUHHA! I am doing the dance of joy!!!!!!!!!**

**I believe in miracles! Oh yes! Can you feel it oh yes! I have exorcsied the demons! This house is cleansed! Thank you GOD! I will see you on church on sunday!**

Ahem....Now then with that out of the way. Hello everyone this chapter contains a lemon and graphic acts of sex so if you do not like that then do not read this chapter.

Also if I get any complains from administartions I will change this chapter to make it more tame.

************************************************************************ 

Marin lay peacefully asleep in her bed, happy, if only for a moment, to have a rest from the hell of dealing with so many youkai in one place.

Something warm brushed against her cheek. She opened her eyes curious as to what had awakened her. Her eyes widened as a face she hadn't seen in many years greeted her. A man with neat black hair and a pair of kind blue eyes gazed lovingly back at her from beside her on her bed. He reached over with his right hand and pulled her into his embrace.

"Heroke?" Marin asked. For a few moments Marin forgot how to breath, as she took in the sight of the man how had charmed her eye and heart with a simple warm smile and a gentle hand, and also who was now somehow alive once more laying naked beside her in the bed that the two of them had shared before he had died.

'_He is so warm….Its almost like he's alive again…..No! I saw my husband die…..This has got to be a dream……I wander if there are any youkai who can-'_ Marin thoughts suddenly vanished as she felt her husband ran his fingers over the zipper of her night gown softly pulling it down and somehow getting it off of her without her noticing.

Now she was as naked as he was. Try as she might Marin didn't blush.

"Just relax let me take care of you….." He whispered as Marin felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

"Oh!" Marin gasped as she felt Heroke reach out and stoke one of her bare breasts. Next the touch of his fingers was replaced by the touch of his mouth as he began to kiss his way upwards softly anointing her body and bestowing upon it pleasures that Marin hadn't had in a long time.

"Heroke-" Marin gasped as he body trembled at the feeling that she was experiencing.

"Its alright Marin don't think….Its alright…..If only in the here and now I can make you happy again then let me do so…..I am happy that you are not alone anymore." He whispered as he gazed lovingly up into her eyes.

"Your dead Heroke." Marin whispered frightened if she were to say the words out loud that this wonderful dream would end.

Bringing his lips downwards once more he began to kiss his way up her stomach while his hands kneaded and rubbed her breasts tenderly. Every movement every caress of her dead husbands fingers and mouth made her body ach for the one thing that she had experienced many times with Heroke before his death. Marin groaned not caring who heard her as she felt Heroke's kisses on her breasts.

For a few brief moments Marin felt like she could cry.

Heroke reached down and placed two fingers at the entrance to her womanhood and began to tickle it with the briefest of touches subtlety getting her warm and wet

"Oh! OH! Heroke!" Marin gasped as she felt Heroke's penetrate her and bring her lusts up to new hights.

He moved laying on top of her and began to moved slowly back and forth trying to ease any discomfort that she might be feeling at the moment. However by the tone of her screaming voice she didn't appear to be feeling any pain at all by the way her voice was echoing the passions that she had keep deep inside herself since the night her husband had died. Marin trembled at the feelings that Heroke summoned from within her.

"AH! Heroke harder! Please husband! I need you!" Marin cried out.

Heroke wrapped his legs around her waist to deepen the physical connection that the two of them were sharing as he thrust into her once more. Marin clung to Heroke with all her might afraid if only for a moment that he would disappear forever. Every touch of his fingers, and every tender kiss he gave her made Marin burn with a fire that she had not felt in a long time.

'_Your touch I forgot how it felt….Its so gentle yet firm…AH! You knew how to make me happy that I was a woman Heroke…..If this is a dream then I never want to wake up because I never want to let you go Heroke.' _Marin thought as Heroke gave a deep thrust inside her even as she screamed her completion for the whole inn to hear. Heroke pulled out of her and brushed his fingers though her hair getting the sweat off of her head while reveling in the feel of her hair touching his fingers.

"Marin I love you…..Goodbye….." He whispered into her ear.

"Goodbye what do you mean?" Marin asked scared that he was going to leave again.

Heroke then began to kiss her neck nipping at it although his touches were getting to hurt as he nibbled on her neck. Heroke then looked at Marin as his appearance suddenly changed the man infront of her changed. His soft blue eyes began to dim and then burst into a fiery red. The once kind hands that hand held and caressed her with so much warmth, love and affection grew cold, and hard holding her keeping her from moving. The man in front of her opened his mouth to revel a pair of fangs.|

"AH! Let me go!" Marin screamed as the vampire sank his fangs into her neck reveling in the tang of the blood that flowed down his throat. The bed began to shift and change shape. It began to grow hard and cold. Marin felt herself being pulled downwards only to suddenly find herself strapped down on a board with a large sharp blade at the top of a pair of wooden polls.

"A guillotine…..No! This is a dream I want to wake up!" Marin screamed.

The vampire released his fangs from her neck and slammed a board down across her neck locking her head in place. Another vampire with long black hair that fell down the back of her neck looked at Marin as of amused at something. She turned to the other vampire and said.

"That was heartless brother……Invading her fradgel little mind, pretending to be her dead husband and then bringing her here….I love it! Lets get into her head and see what she knows……" She cooed.

Both of their eyes began to glow a dark black color as tendrils of dark youkai escaped from each of their mouths and eyes and entered into Marin's eyes and mouth.  
Marin san screamed as both vampires began to look into her mind and explore her memories. Every image and every sensation that she experienced then observed and nothing was hidden from their gazed. No secrets were safe from their seemingly all seeing eyes that burrowed their way into her mind taking what they wanted.

"No! STOP IT! No more please I'll tell you whatever you want just leave me alone!" Marin screamed at the two of them as they continued to rape her mind, gleefully pulling her deepest, darkest fears to the front of her conciseness and forcing her to relive events she had not wanted to ever see again.

In a instant she could see her husband laying on the floor of the inn dead cut up and blood everywhere with the siren crouched on top of him bird like claws embedded into his flesh. The face of the siren appeared in front of her then who had killed him just for the thrill of killing a human.

Marin continued to scream but it did no good.

As her mind was violated, Marin was being forced to see just how utterly pathetic and powerless a human really was.

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 16 I hope that all of you enjoyed it. As always please review. The more reviews I get the more I get motivated to kick out the next chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang


	17. Chapter 17 You can not advance

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 17 Confrontations: You shall not advance.

Warning this chapter contains graphic act of torture. If you do not want to read it then skip it. If I get any complaints then I will change this chapter to make it more tame.

*******************

Kyouko Aono finally felt her head hit a pillow after all the different hell that she had been put through.

As if getting captured by Fairy Tale a youki terrorist group wasn't bad enough but now finding out that her aunt Kasumi was somehow adopted and was somewhow a member of some sort of bizarre of shoot of an obscure vampires family tree, in addition to finding out her uncle had the potential to become a vampire and suck her blood well…..  
Kyouko suppressed a shudder.

Then helping the catgirl maid squad along with the youki maid squad of her uncles fathers house tend to all the bloody horrific injuries that the students and teachers of The Academy for youki had when they had been shot full of bullets was not her idea of a good time. She remembered helping another human maid named Yuki bandage a sedated minator and a slug youki up after soaking the bandages in some sort of green goop and then wrapping them onto a arm or around a stalk eye .

Of course that was after another human doctor a woman named Noel along with two other vampire doctors, Dr. Sharzad and Dr. Shino Akie took out several bullets from the injured youki. All in all it was the beginning of about a thousand memories that Kyouko did not want to remember from that day.  
As it turned out later Kyouko had learned that the injuries inflicted on the youki by the humans, was not their fault. The humans were possessed by some sort of youki parasite that controlled their actions. It made her feel sorry for everyone, but never the less the last few hours or was it days, were not high on her list of things to do with her spare time.

Sure after the incident with the Lilith mirror and learning that the school that her cousin Tsukune was going to was for youki the stuff legends in themselves. The human was eager to get a hold of her cousin and get him to talk about all of his experiences at the school along with the girls that he had that crawled all over him. However the more recent experience of giving a sponge bath to a lecherous human like hybrid youki, who claimed he could make his dick any size, length, and shape Kyouko wanted while he had sex with her quickly made her want to still remain slightly ignorant about some certain youki.

Still her cousin Tsukune had a succubus, a snow girl, a witch, a vampire with two personalities, and now, of all things, a werewolf now were all members of her cousin Tsukune's harem, or so The Board Chairmans guards along with the men from Nightfalls and The Luna Foundation, two companies that her estranged uncles father had founded, had said to her.  
Which, according to most of the other youki she had talked too, said that humans were a bit strange when they have just one wife. Most would have a wife and a mistress at most. It appeared to Kyouko that in the youki world having a few wives along with a few mistress was always a good thing and everyone she had talked to about her cousins position said that her cousin Tsukune was "one very bold lucky son of a bitch.'

_'Humm its funny everyone back at school always said that the only way for Tsukune to have a chance with a woman would be if she was of a different species. How if they could only see him now…..'_Kyouko thought.

So far everyone that she had talked too seemed to think that her cousin Tsukune had some sort of twisted polygamy thing going on with all of the girls that he knew. Now what with everything that she had seen and heard in her uncles fathers home he had sleep with each of them and gotten them pregnant. To make matters even more complicated each of the parents that she had talked to was quite happy about that whole thing.

"Every race being on the brink of extinction my ass, I don't believe that for a minute. Tsukune is going to have a lot of explaining to do….I will make sure that he explains everything. Also I am still trying to wrap my head around what the creepy man in the white robe and the guy in the blue suit said about Tsukune's kids….  
Something about a breed of super youki or whatever they are. Either way I better make sure that I don't drop them or spank them for that matter considering everything I have seen them do they would probably kill me if I did.  
However heaven help Tsukune if I have to change their dippers and they poop double. Because if they do I will change an arm and a leg for when I baby sit. " Kyouko muttered as she struggled to drifted off to sleep.

Kyouko continued to shiver as more memories rose infront of her. Being present as the world as she knew it came to an end. Everything was destroyed covered in fire and ash. The whole thing had been very very stressful, to say the least on her as well as Marin, who she had learned was human, along with Mellissa's mother along with a few other humans who had come from NightFalls and from The Luna foundation.

Thankfully Kyouko felt sleep take her as a comforting blankets and pillows took hold and helped her drift off to sleep.

She opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a long table. Two boards held her neck in place while a large narrow blade hung dangerously low downwards strait for her neck.

"Okay were am I?" Kyouko cried. She looked all around her only to her dismay to find a warm almost comforting darkness all around her. It seemed to go on forever with no end in side. Oppressive and ever constant all around her consuming all life and light into its dark void.

Two small children with red eyes and black hair sat on top of Kyouko's stomach. A boy held a dull looking knife in his hand. Its blade looked so tarnished and worn it looked like it couldn't cut butter. While the girl sat eyes glaring at Kyouko as her fingers caressed a sinister looking machine. It appeared to be a long rod which had spikes on it going around in a spiral with a small crank attached to one end of it while the other side connected, to the guillotine making the object settle of Kyouko's stomach.  
Kyouko cocked her head to the side and took in her situation once more, then she did something that neither vampire expected. She let out a happy laugh.

"HA! Oh this is a stupid dream….I know I'm asleep and this whole thing is brought on by the stress from fending off the unwanted advances of half a dozen perverted youki boys who love my human sent right! HA !! Oh let me guess your vampires….Moka's race….Wow I wonder if that's what Tsukune's and Moka's kids are going to be like….No wait let me guess your them right I mean after all the stuff I have seen them do then this seems possible….Let me guess the two of you want to me to ask daddy if you can barrow the car?" Kyouko smiled and let out another laugh as both vampire gave Kyouko a death glare.

The human paid it no mind as she looked up and said. "Sorry to spoil your fun kids but daddy doesn't have a car! Ha! Ha! Oh this is great. I can't wait to tell Tsukune about this….I am so glad that this is all a dream otherwise I would be scared out of my mind right now….So do the two of you want to make like Dracula and suck my blood? HA! Ha! I got to warn you that I don't have much blood. Maybe I can find a blood bank that Moka can take you to that has an all you can eat night! HA! Oh Tsukune is going to love-AH!" Kyouko screamed as the little boy drove his blunt knife down into her stomach. He pull it out and the blunt blade was all bloody. The little vampire then glared at Kyouko and said.

"We are not of the coven or house of Akashiya, you filthy disgusting human!" The vampire child cried as he thrust one of his hands into Kyouko's stomach. Kyouko let out a scream as she began to feel his hand move around inside of her deep beneath her flesh until at least his hand stopped and grabbed onto something and yanked upwards. A long thin cord covered in blood emerged from the hole clutched in his hand. The vampire boy quickly stabbed it onto a nearby spike as his sister began to turn the handle slowly turning the wheel around. With each turn of the wheel Kyouko howled in pain as more of the bloodly cord emerged from her body.

"Goody she is bleeding now…Keep going we will make you bleed little piggy!" The girl screamed as she gave the handle another crank yanking out more of Kyouko's intestines.  
"That's it understand your place in this world….Which is below us…You aren't even worthy of cleaning our dippers." The girl cooed sadistically.

Kyouko continued to scream and howl in pain as every crank the little girl vampire did bring more of her internal organs to light.

The little boy didn't show her mercy either as he seemed to be enjoying the show much like a sadistic teen would stick tie a frog onto a fourth of july rocket and launch him into space for his own twisted pleasure.

"That's it you stupid cow keep screaming! Let your cries echo across the void." The small boy said coldly as he gazed at Kyouko like she was nothing more than a helpless animal to be tortured and then disposed of at will.

"How does it feel it have your intestines tore out?....How does it feel to be nothing more than a piece of dying meat just waiting for the vultures who are circling over head to swoop down and pick at your flesh as you die?" The boy screamed. Finally the girl stopped and lifted her hands from the machine and said.

"Brother dear lets figure out what she has inside her head." She cooed.

Both of their eyes began to glow a dark black color as tendrils of dark youkai escaped from each of their mouths and eyes and entered into Kyouko's eyes and mouth.  
Kyouko began to elicit another scream this time much worse then any she had done previously as both vampires began to look into her mind and explore her memories. Every image and every sensation that she experienced then observed and nothing was hidden from their gazed. No secrets were safe from their seemingly all seeing eyes that burrowed their way into her mind taking what they wanted.

"No! STOP IT! Stop it right now! No more please I am begging you! I'll tell you whatever you want just leave me alone!" Tsukune's cousin screamed as she voilenly thrashed about in her bonds locked on the guillotine as the two of them continued to rape her mind. Both vampires happily and gleefully pulling her deepest, darkest fears to the front of her conciseness and forcing her to relive events she had not wanted to ever see again.

In her minds eye she saw found herself being strapped back into that wheelchair back in FairyTales base. So scared out of her mind silently wondering if the next person to come through the armored door would shoot them or cut them up like baloney as the insane doctor often threatened to do if he did not receive answers.

Kyouko continued to scream but it did no good.

Her mind was violated, nothing was safe from their all seeing eyes as Kyouko was being forced to see just how utterly pathetic and powerless a human really was in the face of two youki who were beyond S class.

"Help! Someone anyone please help me!"she screamed as her voice sent it out into the dark where no one would hear her scream.  
***************************************************

Tsukune quickly took off his shirt and pants till he was down to his black boxers. He quickly removed Moka's school jacket, her shirt and then her skirt leaving Outer Moka clad in little more than her white underwear. Tsukune didn't stop at admire the view he had for he picked up a razor blade and slit one of his wrists letting his warm tasty blood flow down into Moka's throat. Thankfully his blood seemed to cause Outer Moka to stir and slowly awaken from her slumber. Her soft green eyes gazed at Tsukune lovingly.

"Tsukune I missed you." Outer Moka whispered as she briefly let go of his wrist only once more sink her fangs into it purring in delight as Tsukune's blood danced down her throat. Tsukune gently brushed the back of her head feeling for injuries or wounds on the back of her head. Thankfully there were none.  
He held outer Moka in his arms bridle style laying her on the bed as he crawled in beside her pulling up the covers of the bed around them both. Tsukune swiftly laid Moka's head against his chest so she could silently hear his heart beat and let his scent wash over her. Tsukune sighed silently enjoying having the pink haired vampire back by his side once more.

"Moka I have missed you so much….There's so much to tell you……Now were to start?" Tsukune muttered, then much to his shock Outer Moka then licked the wound on his wrist shut as she let go of his wrist. Sitting up she brought one of her hands forwards sending it into Tsukune's check with a thunderous _smack_ as her palm connected with his cheek. Her gaze then turned from kind and warm to cold and angry. She narrowed her green eyes, got up out of bed and wrapped the blanket around herself and looked away from her bloodmate as she got up off the bed.

Outer Moka's now icy gaze didn't miss the shocked look that crossed Tsukune's face after she had slapped him.

"Tsukune…….Get out. I don't want to see you or talk to you….Leave." Outer Moka said in a tone that Tsukune could have almost have passed for her inner self's nature.

Hello everyone there was chapter 17. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. I will work on chapter 18 now.

As always review please. The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to work on the next chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang


	18. Chapter 18 Explainations and forgiveness

Rosario to vampir New Horizons ch 18. Explainations and Forgiveness.

Tsukune quickly took off his shirt and pants till he was down to his black boxers. He quickly removed Moka's school jacket, her shirt and then her skirt leaving Outer Moka clad in little more than her white underwear. Tsukune didn't stop at admire the view he had for he picked up a razor blade and slit one of his wrists letting his warm tasty blood flow down into Moka's throat. Thankfully his blood seemed to cause Outer Moka to stir and slowly awaken from her slumber. Her soft green eyes gazed at Tsukune lovingly.

"Tsukune I missed you." Outer Moka whispered as she briefly let go of his wrist only once more sink her fangs into it purring in delight as Tsukune's blood danced down her throat. Tsukune gently brushed the back of her head feeling for injuries or wounds on the back of her head.  
Thankfully there were none.  
He held outer Moka in his arms bridle style laying her on the bed as he crawled in beside her pulling up the covers of the bed around them both. Tsukune swiftly laid Moka's head against his chest so she could silently hear his heart beat and let his scent wash over her. Tsukune sighed silently enjoying having the pink haired vampire back by his side once more.

"Moka I have missed you so much….There's so much to tell you……Now were to start?" Tsukune muttered, then much to his shock Outer Moka then licked the wound on his wrist shut as she let go of his wrist. Sitting up she brought one of her hands forwards sending it into Tsukune's check with a thunderous _smack_ as her palm connected with his cheek. Her gaze then turned from kind and warm to cold and angry. She narrowed her green eyes, got up out of bed and wrapped the blanket around herself and looked away from her bloodmate as she got up off the bed.

Outer Moka's now icy gaze didn't miss the shocked look that crossed Tsukune's face after she had slapped him.

"Tsukune get out! I don't want to see you or talk to you….Leave!" Outer Moka said in a tone that Tsukune could have swore almost have passed for her inner self's nature.

* * *

"Tsukune I love you so please leave I-" Outer Moka's statement was cut short for Tsukune got up and embraced her quickly silencing any protest she may have wanted to voice.

"Tsukune…." Outer Moka whispered softly as she felt Tsukunes' lips leave hers.

"Moka I'm not leaving you…Not until you hear me out." Tsukune said firmly. He slowly guided Moka back and the two of them sat on the bed however Outer Moka still keep the blanket wrapped around her securely.

"Moka what was the last thing that you remember?" Tsukune asked kindly.

"I remember when Kiria and Hokuto started to attack the school you removed my Rosario and then nothing…..Sort of……That is until a few moments ago. I…..After you removed by Rosario something happened that doesn't usually happen….I didn't go to sleep I went somewhere…Its hard to explain. A dark place childrens' voices."

"Moka its okay I'm here and your back so everything is going to be alright. Just tell me what happened and then I'll tell you what has gone on since you left…." Tsukune reached over and hugged her pulling her into his warm embrace letting his scent wash over her.  
Outer Moka closed her eyes and breathed in Tsukunes scent. No matter how angry she was at him his scent and blood always managed to calm her down.

"After you removed my rosario I found myself in a dark void two children with silver hair and red eyes were there……They said that Inner Moka and I are their mother and you are their father…They said that they disconnected my mind from my body so I could watch what was going on and not sleep when the seal was released. They said that I had to watch everything until the seal was repaired….I saw everything Tsukune….You having bits of Gelnarf possessing your body in the temple of night. All the time Inner Moka was using my body….I felt so helpless…  
Then you went to the first vampire temple to get a copy of The Bus Drivers jail key. Afterwards you met Miyabi's father in The Exorcists'prison……Afterwards I saw all those dead youki buried underneath Mizore's home by Kurumu's father and Aembiy." Outer Moka shivered a little. Tsukune softly rubbed her shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

"Moka….You saw all that?" Tsukune asked in partial amazement.

Yes I did……It was unlike anything that's ever happened to me……." Outer Moka swallowed nervously as she continued.

"I saw that demon woman try to hit on you while she put the moves on you…..I was furious….I thought that she would try to take you away from Inner Moka and I…The two kids said that she and Gelnarf had a interesting relationship….But they never said anything else….I watched helplessly as bits of Gelnarf took control of you and got everyone out then you went into the desert and met Hel. That demon woman she scares both of them Tsukune….She scares them very very badly……I remember screaming as I was forced to watch as she killed you and extracted the bits of Gelnarf and send him to hell. Tsukune I….I thought that you had…." Outer Moka lowered her head and turned away from Tsukune.  
Tsukune softly squeezed her hand reassuringly and said.

"Moka I remember that to…For a few moments I didn't know if I was alive or dead….It was very frightening too….The two children showed you this…..Well that's new…The bits of Gelnarf said that they would be gifted but he never elaborated on it…..Do you remember seeing anything else?" Tsukune asked as he let go of her hand only to reach upwards and continue to rub her blanket covered body gently trying to calm her down.

"I remember the two kids said that Hel wanted to make you have sex with the other girls. She wanted you to get them pregnant that way we would all fight each other and hate each other and hate you due to what you did…..But the two children said that Hel miscalculated…They said that she underestimated how strong the hearts of a youki and the heart of a human really was. Both of them took a gamble they made sure that you got the other girls pregnant and they made sure to give a bit of their youki in so they would be able to talk to the other children who would come about from this…They said that Hel for all her cunning and evil didn't know how love worked or how strong it was in all of us……"

Outer Moka closed her eyes and took a deep breath then said. "The two of them said that they had faith in all of us to find a way to make things work….I was forced to watch as you were subtly guided under bits of Gelnarf's influence, and their influence as well. I know that you acted on your own when you…….Acted that night….I asked them why they did that, they said that it was important and that is was a part of your destiny. Plus they wanted other sisters and brothers to play with…..I….Tsukune do you love the other girls? I mean would you have still had sex with them if you had just Inner Moka and I?" Outer Moka cried with tears in her eyes. Tsukune swallowed as he gently pulled Outer Moka into his embrace and laid her head upon his chest.

"Moka….I don't know…..I just don't know. I mean I do love Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby, I also care about Mellisa…..So can't truthfully give you the answer you want Moka…..I'm sorry….I can't give you an honest answer….." Tsukune said as he slowly stroked her hair.

"Moka I don't blame you or Inner Moka for being angry with me….I deserve it for what I did…..But please don't hate Kurumu or any of the others….Please its not their fault its mine and mine alone….."

"Tsukune know that what you did was partially not you doing it sort of…We vampires have a different moral code than humans do…..For us its alright to have a mistress along with a wife but both Inner Moka and I we are furious that you never consulted us first and that we had to find out the hard way. Its not the fact that you had sex with the other girls that's so bad, we know them so its not like you did it with a perfect stranger….But the fact that you did it without either of our consent that hurts both of us so badly….." Outer Moka cried as her tears fell onto his bare chest.

"Moka I can't change what I have done but if I could I'm not sure if I would….I can't explain what I felt at the time it just felt like it was the right thing to do and it was the right time to do it….So to speak…I can't explain it any clearer then that…….."

"Tsukune," Outer Moka sighed. "I watched as you Gelnarf took control of your body then he and Zelnarf put souls in our bodies…..I watched as you met your grandfather Olrin…. Then The Seer came, the fight at the Academy everything up until you put the Rosario on me again….It was a very unusual experience and at times a little scary…I am glad that I'm back with you my Tsukune." Outer Moka whispered as she let herself in hail her blood mates intoxicating scent.

"Tsukune," Outer Moka whispered as she began to lick his neck.

"Watch out for Mother, she will be happy beyond words when she finds out that you're a pureblood not to mention from a very old family and filthy rich……Inner Moka and I…We both didn't care about what you were before or are now Tsukune….We would have married you anyway. Also once mother finds out that I'm pregnant she and father will demand that you start providing for Inner Moka and I, as well as the babies. In addition, to you always staying by our side protecting us and giving us your blood whenever you don't have anything else to do…." Outer Moka tapped her fingers together as if embarised about something.

Tsukune....I..I am happy about having your children I am not ashamed of it......I know that both Inner Moka, the babies and I will be a burden to you. I want you to know that Inner Moka and I, we will not let you think that we are both helpless due to our pregancy. I know that it will take time to find your place in your grandfathers company as well as making sure that you don't neglect Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, or Mellissa. So please it will help all of us to remember that we are all going to have to share you and not have you all to ourselves the whole time." The pink haired vampire whispered into his ear as she unwrapped the blanket from around her body and wrapped it around both herself and Tsukune, secretly enjoying the feel of his bare chest against her.

"Moka thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me….I know that this is not going to be easy by any means but I will try to be a good father to all of the children I have sired and not screw them up. I didn't even know the truth about all of you until about a few days ago, of course that was when I found out that-"

"I know I saw that too. Inner Moka found out that she was pregnant along with the others. Inner Moka was furious with you along with the other girls. I can't say that I blame them when they beat you. Having your unborn children talk to you is not something that you have happen every day." Outer Moka whispered.  
Tsukune bent down and kissed her head then her lips and then said.

"Moka don't worry your Inner self along with the Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Melissa both experienced the dark void with the voices….From what I gather from bits and pieces of information Gelnarf left in my mind he said that it's a good thing." Tsukune said as he continued to stoke her hair and rock her in his arms.  
"I just don't know how yet….." He quietly muttered to himself.

"I will provide you and the babies along with the other girls too….I will do whatever it takes to ensure you, Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Melissa are cared for, provided for and most of all loved….I will not abandon any of you I promise."

"Tsukune….Thank you, I knew that Inner Moka and I made the right choice when we chose you…..I have a feeling that the other girls know it to….Hummm Tsukune I….Ummm. Tsukune Capa Chu!" Outer Moka purred as she sank her fangs into his neck once more happily feasting on the blood of the man whom she and her inner self had both deemed their blood mate. For a few precious moments all way well.

Hello everyone. I know that I have lost 99.9 percent of my readers and I promise things will get back to normal. All of you who have stayed with me thank you from the bottom of my heart.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	19. Chapter 19 Debate

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 19 Debate with dangerous consiquinces.

In the darkness of the void that was dreamscape four small children with god like power debated a series of questions.

A small boy with silver hair and blood red eyes was dress in the green uniform of The Academy for Youki stood beside his sister who also was dressed in the same type of uniform except for girls.

"So cousin you thought that by torturing Marin-san as well as our Aunty Kyouko would get us to come here." Though worded as a question there was only one answer that the little boy expected to hear from the other small boy dressed in a black suit and that was reminiscent of Fairy Tales uniforms. The boy with black hair and blood red eyes glared at his cousin in contempt. Beside him stood a girl with long raven dark hair in a midnight black gown. Her red eyes glared at both her cousins for the other side of the family.

"Cousin you and your sister are both weak. Only when you break the bonds that make you weak will you understand true power. Love, affection, friendship, the connections that you have with the humans and youki that both of your parents love sever those and be free to be true to your vampire natures! If you continue to cling to them they will only make you weaker." The dark haired vampire sneered.

The silver haired girl lifted up her head and let her pride and natural arrogance of her vampire nature show before her half cousin.

"My pride as a noble will not allow me to forgive you for what you have done to Aunty Kyouko nor what you have done to Marin-san. Marin-san is a brave lady and her inn is the hope of both humans and youki. Here both humans and youki can interact and slowly get to know each other and slowly understand each other. How many exiled vampire children have however briefly interacted with humans and the humans have never known it. The inn is important it will be a stepping stone for first contact between human children and other youki children.

The Three Hades Kings are the dreamers of the dreams. Coexistence between humans and youki is like a man who wants to build a bridge across a deep chasm and met the people on the other side. The three Hades kings yelled across the other side and our father answered. Slowly but surely both sides will help make that bridge. Our father and our mothers along with the others will be like the support beams and tember to make the bridge and keep it up. Granted there are delays, people like Fairy Tale will attempt to tare the bridge down and kill both bridge builders. However in the end we will triumph! My brother and I will live to see the dream realized." She said although the dark haired girl scoffed at her silver haired cousin.

"You once asked us a question." The dark haired boy said arrogantly. "Can humans and youki live in harmony? The answer we have for you after reading our parents minds as well as the minds of the lowly humans is no. Humans will always crave power as will youki. In the end we are sure that both will fight the other and only the strongest will survive." The boy said.

The silver haired boy shook his head sadly. "Humans and youki can live together peacefully. We may always have to hid our true forms however for a select few we can reveal ourselves to them and not be feared and hated. It will take time to a get a few on both sides to accept the other. In the end we believe that it can be done. It will take time. Change does not always seem possible. Evolution does not happen over night…It is like a rock being turned into a butterfly. Footsteps in the snow suggest where you have been they tell where you are going, but where they suddenly vanish never dismiss the possibility of flight."

The dark haired boy sneered at the boy and said. "So we can not agree. Both of us do not trust the other. You do not trust us with the Sea of Druace and we do not trust you with the Lance of Longinus, considering both of us can modify both to kill the other. Not to mention the barrier is failing. It will fall it six minutes, point six, six seconds. What will we do now……" He smiled evilly.

"We have but one choice available to us. WE must use the two humans here to carry out our will." The silver haired girl said as she gestured to Marin and Kyouko who were still strapped up to the guillotines.

"You can not be serious cousin! Trust the fate of three worlds in the hands of two cows!" The dark haired vampires cried appalled by the very idea.

"Yes Marin and Kyouko both will not be able to modify either object yet both will be able to sneak past Hords' defenses and us both to restore things to the way that they were. It is either this, or we work together and storm what remains of the Academy for youki, destroy Horde and set things right ourselves."

Both dark haired vampires both crossed their arms across their chest and turned away.

"Fine! We will send their bodies through the dreamscape and into the remains of The Youki Academy. They can plant both objects there and destroy Horde for us."

"Good now we trust you to do what is best for yourselves. As long as what is best for you is what is best for us then we have an agreement." The silver haired boy said as he looked at both his aunt and Marin.

"Good." The dark haired boy sneered. "Just one thing what happens when what is best for us isn't what is best for you?"

Hello everyone! I hope all of you like this chapter as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	20. Chapter 20 Innocent deceit of childerian

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 20 Beware the innocent deceit of children.

Both silver haired vampire children's red eyes began to glow with a fierce red light all their own as both began to emit tendrils of white youki from each of their mouths and eyes. Then both dark haired vampires eyes began to glow a dark black color as tendrils of dark youkai escaped from each of their mouths and eyes and began to mix with the white youki as both mixtures entered into Marin's and Kyouko's eyes and mouth.

A few moments later the tendrils faded.

"It is done then." The silver haired vampire boy said. "We have inserted a piece of each of ourselves into each of them. We must both act quickly if we are to survive the next few minutes."

The two dark haired vampires disappeared into the darkness. Only to have both Kasumi and Asumi suddenly step out of the shadows looking confused.

The two small vampires smiled at their grandparents warmly.

"Grandmother, Grandfather." The girl said as she and her brother did a quick bow then looked at both adults in adoration.

"Ummmm….Kasumi where are we?" Asumi asked as he reached behind his head and scratched it in a very Tsukune like fashion as he looked around.

"I am not sure dear….." Kasumi added quickly as both she and her husband suddenly noticed both little children a few feet away.

"Oh um….Are the two of you lost in where ever this place is?" Kasumi asked as she stretched out her hand and was about to touch the girls hand when suddenly the girl spoke to her.

"Grandmother time, as you know it is short, so please listen to us." The girl said quickly.

"We are your grandchildren. Even though we have yet to enter the outside world we are still able to see what goes on outside in it though this world that we call Dreamscape…..Mothers inner and outer personalities have both been here before. Time is short and explanations must wait. Tell us would you love both me and my sister if we did something bad?" The boy asked as he and his sister widened their red eyes and put each put on a cute happy look on their faces while trying to look as innocent as they could. Almost like a little kid would when trying to avoid getting caught doing something naughty.

Both Kasumi and Asumi looked at both now sinfully cute vampire babies as both shook their heads slowly.

"Yes dear we would still love you-WHY?" She asked sharply quickly recognizing the look as one that all little children had in their arsenal that almost always guaranteed a "Get out of punishment free pass," if used correctly on the right parent. It was one that she remembered that Tsukune had used on her once or twice.

The little boy blinked trying to look as innocent as he could while trying to hide his cunning and guile that all little children used when trying to get something while sitting on their grandparents and Santa's laps.

"Its nothing Grandmother just please forgive us for what we are about to do." The little girl said as she too widened her eyes and softly put a cute smile on her face playing the innocent look in spades to her grandparents. No grandparent could refuse.

"Alright your grandfather and I will forgive the two of you for whatever it is that the two of you are going to do….But I'm sure that whatever it is that the two of you are going to do it can't be all that bad….Can it?" Kasumi said sweetly as she gave each child a small put on the head letting her fingers run gently through their soft silvery hair.

"Thank you grandma and grandpa." The little boy said trying to still act sweet and innocent as he could. "My sister and I are going to do something **really, really,** **terrible** to the two of you now." He said as he bore his fangs as he and his sisters palms began to glow with a swirl of menacing red youki all their own.

Back in bed both Asumi and Kasumi woke up and screamed.

Hello everyone. Here was chapter 20. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	21. Chapter 21 Midnight embrace

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 21 Midnight embrace.

Warning this chapter is a lemon. If you do not like it then do not read it. Also I will change it if I get warned from administations.

Asumi and Kasumi both looked in the bathroom mirror at their reflections as both of their youki aura's brown and black swirled all around them. Asumi now had silver hair and red eyes, while Kasumi now still had her soft brown hair and her brown eyes now had a narrow slit in them.

"What did they do to us!" Kasumi screamed as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. Feeling shocked and angry at the little brats that were her grandchildren.

"I fell strong somehow….Almost invincible even…..I…I think that they broke our seals and made the two of us vampires…..Well in your case a fangless vampire I think……I remember father telling me about vampires being proud even to the point of being arogent about themselves. I think we are just feeling our own youki for the first time….I think….."

'_God that must be what Kasumi looks like as a fangless vampire….God she looks….Damn I am going to have to take several cold showers after this……Wow Kasumi_'s assets_ have grown bigger!……..No…No…Bad Asumi bad….Don't look! Don't look. Thoughts are just ….Melons….Yes thoughts are just melons which have grown larger….'  
_Asumi suddenly noticed where his right hand was reaching for as he quickly yanked it away from the bottom of Kasumi's robe._  
'Not to mention the bottom pair have probably gotten shapelier to….No no! Don't look…..Don't look….Damn I am going to need a really cold shower after this….' _Asumi thought as he quickly shifted his lustful gaze away from his wife.

Little did he know that his wife was having similar thoughts.  
Kasumi, though she loathed herself to admit it, as she looked at her now silver haired red eyed husband felt herself get a wet feeling in her panties. She quickly rubbed her legs together in a silent effort to get rid of the arousing itch in between her legs.

'_What is wrong with me? Asumi looks….gorgeous……God I bet his dick has gotten bigger…No! No bad Kasumi bad…..Asumi is your husband and thank god he is my husband and no one elses….Oh old miss, Philibastared is going to be soooo jealous when she sees Asumi now.'_ Kasumi thought as she now blatantly stared at her husband who seemed to now look better than he had ever looked to her before.

"Ummmm…Dear I…..I….Your……Ummmm…." Asumi reached behind his head and scratched it, as he quickly looked away from his wife, trying to not look guilty about something.

Kasumi looked at her husband as he seemed to be deliberately not looking at her.

"What, is there something wrong with me?" Kasumi demanded as she quickly grabbed onto her husbands' chin and forced him to look at her. Asumi couldn't help himself as he looked and faced his wife.

"Asumi what's wrong? Sure I looked different but that's no reason to-" Kasumi's statement was cut short as she noticed that her husband wasn't looking at her face like he usually did. His eyes were now glued to her chest.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her kind face turned angry.

"Oh ah sorry Kasumi dear….I can't help myself……" Asumi said guiltily as he suddenly surprised himself as he felt the need to show Kasumi who she belonged to, for he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace kissing her.

"Asumi…." Kasumi breathed as she let herself relax into her hubands arms as he swept her into his arms bridle style and against his chest. Kasumi suddenly felt breathless as she laid her head against her husband only for what felt like a heart latter for the two of them  
to land on the bed together naked as the day both were born.

'_How did Asumi_ _get my night gown and robe off without me noticing.'_ Kasumi quickly thought as she felt Asumi's breath tickle her throat fallowed by his right hand.

Kasumi shivered at the simple geaster of affection given to her from her husband. As much as she felt like blushing Kasumi didn't.

"Kasumi how long as it been since we were together like this?" Asumi asked as he playfully nibbled at her ear and nipped at it with his new fangs.

Kasumi gasped and shivered.

"The last time….We haven't been together like this since Tsukune was born….." Kasumi moaned. "Oh I can't explain this hunger I feel for you right now Asumi." Kasumi gasped as she felt her husband begin to touch her with renewed vigor, parts of her that he had not touched in years.

"Just relax Kasumi let me take care of you…..Let me remind you of one of the reasons as to why you married me." He whispered into her ear as he softly nipped as it with his fangs.

"Oh!" Kasumi gasped as she felt her husband reach out and stoke one of her now enlarged breasts. His fangs then softly nipped and bit her breasts and nipples which was fallowed swiftly by a wet brush of his tongue soothing the bit mark he left as he began to kiss his way upwards bestowing upon his wife pleasures that Kasumi had never felt.

"AH! Asumi More! I need-" Kasumi's cries were cut off as she moaned as her body trembled at the feeling of her new vampire aura mixing with her husbands. The act made further pleasureable due to the fact that her one true love was touching her for the first time since their son was born.

Asumi gazed lovingly up into her eyes loving the feeling he saw there. Despite this was not their first time having sex Kasumi was still looking at him with the same innocent and sweet expression she had worn on their wedding night. Despite the fact that the two of them had not made love in many years Asumi could tell that his wife still lusted after him and still found him as desirable as he found her despite the passing of the years.

Asumi reached down and placed two fingers at the entrance to her womanhood and began to tickle it with the briefest of touches subtlety getting her warm and wet for his enterance wanting to be as gentle as possible considering it had been some time since the two of them had done something like this.

Kasumi moaned as she felt her husband bring her lusts up to new hights with his newly talented fingers.

'_I never knew Asumi could do something like this. Oh we are going to have to do this more often…Then again if we then I have a feeling that the two of us would never leave the house. I never knew he was this talented!'_ Kasumi thought as she reached down and stroked her husbands cock, happily feeling to grow instantly hard under her feather light touches.

She felt Asumi move as he laid down on top of her and began to move slowly deliberately making every offer to make sure his wife suffered now discomfort when he took her again.  
However by the speed of Asumi's penetration was one that Kasumi didn't like as she wrapped her legs around his waist while thrusting her hips upwards determined to get her husband to go faster even if it killed her.

"Asumi harder! Now! Please husband! You won't hurt me and I need you so badly!" Kasumi whimpered as she bit her husbands neck licking the blood from it, inwardly shocked to find herself purring with delight. Kasumi suddenly felt something was rising up from within herself as if it was struggling to get out. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs harder around her husbands waist.

"Asumi," Kasumi gasped. "Husband I'm going to-AH!" Kasumi struggled to scream in passion as she sank her fangs into her husbands neck once more. This time feeling the intoxicating rush of arousal that only comes from a fangless vampire, forcing her blood from her own body and into her fangs and into her husbands blood stream giving him strength as well as a piece of her that he would never forget.

The feeling gave her the sexual shivers as she knew that Asumi felt the connection both physical and spiritual between them as he thrust into her once more with renewed vigor that even he didn't know he had. Kasumi moaned once more as she clung to Asumi with all her might afraid that if she let go that he would loose control and try to punish her for leaving him unsatisfied. Asumi much to his wifes surprise let out a animalistic growl as he continued to thrust inside her letting his warm seed cote and warm her insides giving her feelings that she had not experienced in a long time.

Every touch of his new vampire fingers, and every tender kiss he gave to her neck and body made Kasumi glade that it was this man that she had married and not that arrogant rich jerk that her parents had tried to get her to go out with. His aura and hers burned with an inner fire that was forged from two bloodmates and souls happily still enjoying the most ancient activity in existence.

'_Your touch……Asumi I admit that I had forgot how it felt when we were like this….Its so gentle yet so strong and kind. I never thought that we would do this again…I thought that we had grown comfortable with the way things were between the two of us… This is incredible my husband. Asumi the first time that we touched you were gentle and that night we learned together. Even years afterwards you always knew how to make me happy that I was your wife…..You listened to me and cared for me and Tsukune…Now after all this time I thought the lust you had for me had died.  
Thank heavens that I was wrong. Oh please let this not be the last time that he pleasures me like this!' _Kasumi thought as she even as she screamed her completion for the whole inn to hear.

Kasumi screamed and bucked forward determined to get more of her husbands member inside her as felt her husband nip at her neck only to feel the insane rush of power and feelings of love and lust, as he too forced his blood into Kasumi, as he give a harsh deep thrust while spilling his warm seed into her belly. It was the perfect moment of completion, for both newly awakened vampires nether noticed that a small wound on both of their wrists leaked blood.  
The blood then formed a chain around both his and Kasumi's wrists fallowed by a Rosario as both quickly hardened. It looked to be a similar Rosario like Moka wore only instead of a red jewel in the middle. Asumi's was a black jewel in the middle while his wifes' had a deep oak brown. Asumi looked at his wife almost with love and lust in his eyes as her silt brown vampire eyes returned to normal. Like wise she also watched as her hubands vampire form leave him.

"Mom dad what are the two of you doing?" Tsukune screamed as he burst into the room alerted and alarmed by the massive surge of vampire aura that he had felt moments only moments before, only to see both his parents naked and wrapped up in each others' passionate embrace.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked chapter 21. I had fun writing it on my parents computer. I am going to pick up my new computer this evening.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang 


	22. Chapter 22 A chat between old friends

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 22 A chat between old friends.....Sort of.

Warning for all of you who have not read the current manga of Rosario to vampire read no further! I have disclosed the identity of the second Hades king is this so bewarned!!!!! Spoiler!!!!!

Outside amide the destruction and devastation and among the ruins of building a lone figure walked clothed in a long dark cloke. He walked up to the barrier of white light that separated the hellish destruction from the safe albet small island of peace that the Inn/snack bar run by Marin represented. Out from underneath his robe rose hundreds of the black viper like youki each one wriggling around hundreds of others yet somehow acting as one to form his body and his hand. He reached out and touched the barrier, if only for a second.

The impact was quickly saw for the barrier of light began to spark and flare red as it shot bursts of light at the man in an effort to make the unholy monstrosity leave. Each shot killed numerous youki like snakes that made up the youki lords body to drop off and die as his youki clashed with the barriers energy. Yet he seemed undeterred, despite the pain and damage the light caused his body, as he kept forcing more viper like youki to rush forward and replace the ones that had died that made up his hand.

He smiled as his attentions apparently caught the attention of the people he most wanted to see. Out of the darkness of the inn a white clock came wafting around as if propelled by an invisible breeze as it swirled and wrapped itself around its owner strode The Headmaster of The Youki Academy itself The Board chairman, The Exorcist Mikogami, fallowed by The Bus Driver in his blue uniform. A single shadow moved in the darkness as a single significantly smaller shadow crossed the floor as its owner joined the other two Dark Lords. Although the other two towered over their third companion, Horde took a small step away from the small pointy eared creature, who looked like yoda off of starwars. He had long hair with small dark glasses that covered his eyes from view as a small kimono was wrapped around his body as he puffed his long thin pipe sending its smoke up into the air as if he had not a care in the world.

"**Fuhai Touhou, Mikogami, Warden and…..Well it appears as though the forth is missing….Ummm……What a shame the fates have brought all of us together again, all except for one……**" Horde sneered as he looked at The three hades kings.

"Our time, my time has come. For all these thousands of years after the death of the fourth, my children and I we have prepared. We grew stronger. We watched and waited studding you and your weaknesses….While you three, rested in your cradles of power, believing yourselves and the rest of the humans and youki were safe...protected from everything that lurks in the deep darkness of the void. You three were trusted to lead and teach the humans and youki, but after the death of the fourth you three were all deceived….As my powers over the dark millennium grew I blinded each of you to my pressencess here. You assumed no force could challenge you and now...finally...I and my children we have returned." Horde said, making no attempt to hide the pride and exhilaration that comes from crushing ones enemies.  
Despite the arrogance in their opponents voice The three Hades Kings said nothing.

"I guess your one hope of the fourths ofrspring would be able to kill me was a bust! Gelnarf, Zelnarf, Olrin, Asumi and Tsukune all of them could not kill me...I guess you new little pet and his concubines didn't work out hum….Miikogami...Not to mention that tired old Fuhai here is equally as pathetic in his offspring...." Horde turned to the small old man who even now stood smoking his pipe betraying no emotion except for a somewhat amussed look on his wrinkled old face.

"Your son Fei-Hung didn't surpase you, nor the children that he sired!" Horde smiled thinking of Fong Fong and LinLin. After all the centuries of worrying as well as all the times he had spent secretly observing The Wong family and the house of Aono. Secretly fearing that each member of the next generation would be able to defent him.  
Now it seemed the none could kill this super youki any more than a man could stand in the middle of the railroad tracks and stop a speeding freight train armed with only a water gun......Horde spat on the barrier thinking how easily he could crush the human now turned vampire.

"All of your power and aids both human and youki are gone.....The three of you have been reduced down to nothing more than a hand full of pawns!" Horde grinned evilly.

"Don't think you have won just yet." The Bus Driver puffed on his cigar and blew a smoke ring into the dark. As he grinned and adressed Horde. "The game isn't over yet....Don't underestimate us..You don't even realise it yet but even with a few simple pawns one can win a chess game it all depends on how they are placed and played......A ace in the hole is good but two is even b e t t e r . . ....This game is over you just don't know it yet....." He smirked as he blew another pale grey smoke rin from his mouth into the dark.

Horde laughted as more of his little snake youki that made up his body slithered around him.

"It is clear to me that the bastard child that you brought into the world did not surpsase you and neither did the other ones that your desiendeces sired when they chose mates. Not one of your family Fuhi Touchou are a match for me. The current heirs the Yasha.....I believe his name is Fong Fong Wong and his sister the Zombie Linlin are no match for me. Neither of them will surpase you and inharite your powers. Not to mention the patchetic human worm that is also the bastard offspring, deciendent of the fourth. The mighty Crusnick himself...The boy Tsukune he is no Kresnick and so he is no threat to me…….He most certianly will not inherite the fourths power.....The three of you are no threat to me.....The three of you have been given a honorable task and failed at it…  
Now this world is mine…All that is left for you three to do is to curse your stupidity and then die." Hord laughed as he pulled back his burning hand and pulled up his cloak and watched, as his children forced the decaying sakes of human flesh to surround the barrier and prepare for their first and last asult.

Hello everyone. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	23. Chapter 23 Something that was overlooked

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Something that was over looked.

LinLin Wong opened her eyes and felt something digging into her wrists and ankles. She looked down and found herself tried to a chair with layers of thick rope. However this rope seemed to tighten itself around and dig into her flesh if she moved.

"Tebitan centipede youki….Hordes of them linked together forming the perfect rope for containing a dangerous youki." LinLin muttered as she struggled against her bonds.

"Why would WongWong need to restrain me……The last thing I remember was helping that student escape from the burning Academy then that parasite came and then….Nothing…..Oh no don't tell me I have one of those things inside me? AH!"

LinLin screamed as she felt something move inside her struggling to get out. In a few moments the personality of LinLing knew no more. The snake like youki gave the zombie body a massive burst of energy breaking her bonds ripping the centipede youki her brother had summoned and sending them to the floor in clumps of broken flesh and blood.

The snake like parasite that had infected LinLing forced her to opene her eyes once more as it looked around for an escape route. She blinked as she felt her two other brothers who were also at the inn as the three of them felt themselves contact with the hive mind that made up their father who was "Horde." He was pleased that the three had also managed to remain undetected. Each one receiving their orders from him and began to go about their individual assignments.

* * *

Aemiby lay covered in blood on a bed in Marin's inn clad only in a pair of black boxers his son Miyabi had gave to him. He closed his eyes allowing himself to relax and let himself heal as he held his twisted black Rosario in his remaining hand after his wife had slammed his head against the headboard then dumped him not to gently onto the bed.

Telling him to-"Get better quickly you son of a bitch! I refuse to kill you unless you are at your strongest! Don't just lay there and bleed to death concentrate on healing yourself and sleep the sleep of the dead!" She snarled as she slammed the door shut and left. Aembiy stifled a grimace of pain as he knew even injured and having a limb cut off vampires could heal themselves it just took time. However it was time he was unwilling to wait for.

Thankfully an old vampire saying thankfully helped him to come up with idea to heal faster-"The older you are the stronger you are, and the stronger your blood will be, and the stronger your blood is, then your blood will not fail you when you need it the most."  
Aembiy stiffened another groan of pain as he thought as he struggled to put himself into the dangerous meditative state that would enable him to heal himself faster that it would normally take. The meditation or glorified slumber, as some nobles call it, or as it is formally known as The Sleep of Death, or The Sleep of The Dead.

Bite Size Monster Dictionary  
************************

Vampires, due to their anemia, consume a great deal of blood and in doing so gives their bodies' strength and their vampire aura's can be converted it to raw power. In doing so forces their body to use up the natural blood that they have in their veins, as well as any blood that they have taken in recently. Most of the time this occurs in small amounts and can be easily replenished within a matter of hours, and is used to help sustain them for the period of time required to fight a opponent.

If however, on the rarest of occasions, where they are forced to physically push themselves and their monster aura to the uppermost limits for a extended period of time often to the point of exhaustion; the fatigue that their bodies take on will catch up to them and force them into a deep slumber in an effort to get their metabolism back to normal. This state can also be done voluntarily though a practically extremely deep state of meditation.

During such time the body will be asleep as what remains of the vampires blood and youki link together and are focused on slowly healing any injures and replenishing any blood that was lost during the fight at a painstakingly slow pace. It is more often than not comparable to a human slipping into a coma. However once the vampires metabolism and body is healed the vampire will awaken and be back to normal health. It should be noted that to attempt the Sleep of Death is to risk death itself.

While in the Sleep of Death the vampires vital signs are lowered to their utmost limit to a state to where they are almost nothing steadily approaching a dangerous state for the host. While the body is in an almost coma like state the vampire is but a hairs breath away from death itself.  
It should be stressed that if done voluntarily it can be dangerous because if the meditation is not done correctly, the vampire will not be strong enough to bring himself or herself out of the meditation once their body has been healed and then he or she would die from it.

Also, it should be noted that if, on the rarest of occasions, the injures the vampire suffered are too great for the vampires youki and blood to heal than the vampire will die. This technique can be used for healing a lost limb or healing critically injured organs as well as resting if the vampires physical energy is depleted. It should be warned that no vampire should attempt The Sleep of Death unless forced to do so due to the high risk of death to themselves.

*****************  
'_Well I need my blood now and I am nine hundred and three years old I'll be damned if I allow a few little scratch like this to hurt me. I have no choice that bastard Anata hurt me more that I let on…..I have no choice now I have to risk it and hope for the best. I must focus! I have hate, anger and I can use them. I must focus on my own pain to achieve this….Its risky because I'm surrounded by enemies.'_ Aemiby thought closed his eyes and forced a picture of each of his adversaries into his minds eye and let himself feel the hate that he experienced because of them.

'Olrin, Booker, Anata, that snow bitch Tsurara, and even Julian's daughter!'

'_Olrin that pathetic old man! I will cut you through Olrin, I will run you though Olrin! Booker I'll cut open your head and perform a lobotomy while your conscious and enjoy seeing you scream till your nothing more than a doll and have the intelligence of a two year old! My smartest opponent reduced done to a nothing more then a retarded two year olds in dippers that is something that I want!'_Aembiy felt his inner youki surround himself and leak into his flesh, blood, and bones.

Slowly it began to stimulate them like someone slowly plucking the strings of a harp one by one to test them out before a concert. Aembiy keep his emotions emerged into his own pain hate and rage as he continued deeper in his that thought Aembiy could feel his youki slowly surround the injured sections where he had cut himself open to take out the bomb that Anata had put inside himself also where Anata had blown off his right arm and left leg.

'Tsurara once I'm healed I'll rape you then kill you because you didn't love me…Oh to see you scream under me as I thrust inside you then to ripe out your throat as I suck your blood….Oh that is something I want….The remaining two of the Three DarkLords I want them to live in the same hellish violent utopia where they put me…..'

For a few moments Aembiy felt a tingle of happiness but he couldn't afford to relish it as he still hadn't attained the desire he wished for. A bright flash of youki sent a shiver across his spine as three pictures pictures flashed in his minds eye even as he lay on the mattress. One was of an old friend one was of his wife or he should say EX- WIFE, and the last was of Tsukune's mother Kasumi. Amebiy smiled to himself darkly.  
_  
'Yes there it is a new source of pain. My bastard best friend is still alive and in this inn none the less. He hasn't been caught yet….When I got arrested for my crimes when he did not! He was free to kill to his hearts continent and I was forced to rot in that hell hole while he walked free!'_ Aembiy felt his youki and blood envelope his wounds feeling a small inch of new flesh regrow itself around a few of the burned areas where Anata had burnt his flesh.

_'My wife that bitch of a woman I should have killed her and Miyabi when I had the chance! Instead I feel pray to the most weak of all emotions love. Vampires don't believe in love only respect for one another. Only humans who would think up something as insipid as love! It is their fault that I am crippled like this……I will kill them and take the children for my own regardless of my sons wishes or that of his vampire concubine!' _Another inch of flesh healed itself as the burns slowly went away. Aembiy snared as he felt the ache of pain from his missing limbs once more.

'Kasumi the last princess of the fangless vampires....' Ambiy thought as his aura spiked at the thought of Tsukune's mother and everything she repesented to him.

Bite sized Monster dictionary

********************  
_According the legends The fangless vampires were a race sired by The Masters Wife, The Empress of Eternal Night herself as a compliment to the vampire race he sired! What bullshit! Vampires who can't drink anyone's blood, except for their one blood mates, instead they produce it themselves and must get rid of it! Most normal vampires consider them nothing more than freaks who needed to die hundreds of years ago. Even after they were exiled and The Extermination squad hunted them down in a massive act of pure slaughter.__'Oh yes genocide at its finest….The best part is that the High Council itself sanctioned it. It was a war to purify our population of a weakness we could no one could afford to have. Even now despite the fact that they are all dead they are still even considered of even lower statues of disgust to pure bloods then humans and its all thanks to me…...' _Amebiy felt his blood and youki shoot out and for a few moments he was tempted to look down and see if there were several inch healed for he could swear he felt better in a dark sort of way.

* * *

'Kasumi…..I know what I felt mere moments ago….Oh revenge will be a dish best served cold……I will make your fathers and mother failer complete! I know what I felt and I know what I saw….Kasumi looks like her mother but has her fathers youki. I wasn't sure when I first saw her but now I am sure…. The Youki I felt mere minutes ago confirms it!

If she figures out the past connection that I have with her she won't hesitate to kill me and my friend, who is also here. Once she is done with us she could go after the rest of Dark blood for what we did to her people. He and I we hated her father and his family along with the rest of his people so much.'

'_If the legends are true then Julian was the first of their kind. He lead them like a father after the exile and during the war, which he lost, tribe after tribe was butchered like cattle swept aside by The Extermination Squad like dead leaves before an angry wind until only he was left…..It's no wander that he took no mate during the war….Even after his kind was slaughtered and he disappeared and eluded capture, he was determined to start anew with his precious daughter Kasumi. That weak simple minded woman is the last of her kind and Kasumi must die! I will make sure of this after I heal…….Of course I may not have to…..He is here with us after all and no one has found him yet……'Aembiy_ smiled to himself as he let more memories come to him.  
_  
'Oh yes soon he approaches I sense his approach.  
I may have been arrested for my crimes but I know that He has not and he is here in this inn hunting. He tracked Kasumi here and once he finds her I have no doubt that he will kill her and the rest of her family.  
I remember that night thirty-two years ago he showed me what he had found in The Blood Archives in regards to Julian.  
"According to the "official paperwork" Julians family tree "officially" starts with his__ great grandparents on his fathers' side, Princess Nightpetretes and Prince Vrigo. Now the prince and the princess had only one son Named Roreck, and he ruled over the remains of the house of Usher after his father and mother were assassinated on an illegal order from The Assassination Squad. He in turn married Prince Vego's only daughter ….Thus was born Julian. Those records are fakes made to cover up the truth about Julian being the first fangless vampire to fool the council itself!!!! _

_We know that certain facts about The Pavor Nocturnus, the ancient coven, and house of the fangless which Julian founded. He was the first of his kind…He as well as other fangless vampire can be verified, all of them have a DNA Pattern like no other. The DNA bares a striking resemblance to human DNA, and the tribes are not like normal vampires at all. They did not suck blood, instead their bodies produced massive amounts of it and they were forced to expel it into another being usually a human once a month.__ I must admit I underestimated Julian. I never thought that, that sneaky, crafty, cunning, fangless vampire bastard noble would attempt to have a child after all these hundreds of years after the war…__**HE **__and the rest of __**Dark Blood**__ are doomed. I just hope that bitch Kasumi don't realize the connection I have with her and her precious little family. Oh yes __**HE**__ will not rest until he has killed everyone of Tsukune's concubines and the rest of the house of Aono and the last of the house of __**Pavor Nocturnus**__ the house of the fangless__**. That is if I don't do it first!**__' Aembiy thought as he closed his eyes and fully surrendered himself up to the dangerous mediation. _

Hello everyone! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Due to me getting angry with the edit progam of FF DOT NET it kept shifting around parts of my document around every time I clicked 'save' despite the fact that it had Saved Changes at the top!!!! So as a result I have been forced to submite a dumbed down dumbed down verson of this chapter!!!! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	24. Chapter 24 A simple talk

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 24 A simple chat

"Mom dad what are the two of you doing?" Tsukune screamed as he burst into the room alerted and alarmed by the massive surge of vampire aura that he had felt moments only moments before, only to see both his parents naked and wrapped up in each others' passionate embrace.

His mother and father both turned and looked at their son. Kasumi nervously but quickly untangled herself from Asumi while her eyes franticly searched for the blanket that they and tossed off the bed. Both of Tsukunes parents were now as red as a tomato.  
Kasumi swiftly jumped off the bed with the grace and beauty of a jungle cat as she dove onto the floor grabbing the blanket, while tucking her legs into her body rolling on the floor and stopping in a crouching position, only to leap back into bed in a seemingly single fluid like motion.  
The embarrassed newly awakened vampiress wrapped the blanket securely around herself and Asumi as she reached back behind her head and scratched it in a manner that echoed her husbands and her sons reactions to being caught doing something naughty. She swallowed while her husband chuckled under his breath.

"How poetic dear all those times when Tsukune was a child we wanted to make sure he never caught us doing this sort of thing for fear of traumatizing his little innocent mind so we refrained, and now he is a young adult and finally catches us when it doesn't really matter anymore. I knew I should have given him "the talk" as soon as the Moka, and the other girls left the first and only time he came home from the Academy." His father smiled and laughed only to be struck on the side of his head by Kasumi's fist. Her face was livid as her soft brown eyes hardened as she looked at her husband as he gave her his best wounded puppy dog look.

"Dear don't just lay there and laugh this could traumatize his mind! Say something for heavens' sake! His is your son and you can both write your names in the snow if you know what I mean." Kasumi said dangerous.

His father turned and looked at his son and said.

"Ummmm….Your mother and I we were…….Having a jumping up and down on the bed contest and your mother won twice……" Tsukune's father smirked at him baring four new white fangs in his mouth at his son while he too began to scratch the back on his head with one of his hands only to receive a death glare from his wife.

Tsukune swallowed as he looked at his parents and said. "Dad I'm pretty sure that, that lie only works when you're a little kid and any way I will just be going okay….Lets just say I have a good idea of what you two were doing and lets just leave it at that…." Tsukune said as he too began to unconsciously scratch the back of his head as he began to slowly back away from the scene he had just stumbled in on.

Tsukune's father let out a sigh of relief at his brief moment of understanding with his son thankful that he would not have to have "the talk." His happy moment was shattered by his wife who looked like she was not going to let him off the hook that easily as she too looked at her only son and said.

"Tsukune dear why don't you just go to your room and wait for your father and I, we will talk to you shortly," She said sweetly as she struggled to smile and act perfectly natural.

"Won't we Asumi." She said as she smiled while silently glaring at her husband as if daring him to disagree as she reached under the covers and squeezed his hand.

Tsukune for a few moments could have sworn he heard something snap from under the covers as he looked at both his parents faces, one looked happy and other looked scared to death.

"No, no, Mom Dad that's okay you two don't have to do that…" Tsukune said with a hint of panic in his voice. As he franticly wanted to squash the idea and make sure that it never saw the light of day again.

"I'm pretty sure that I know where to stick what."

_'Oh that did not come out right.'_ Tsukune thought franticly.

"I mean I know what goes where,"

'_That didn't sound good either.'_ Tsukune thought as he tried to think of something that would deter his mother from her train of thought that if continued Tsukune was sure that it would lead to a train wreak if allowed to continue.

"I mean I know how babies are made and how everything works……I know that when I," Tsukune sighed as he silently composed his thoughts. "I knew that when I had sex with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Mellissa that I they would end up pregnant and that I would have to take care of all of them and that was my choice and I will do what is right with all of them. I'm not just going to abandon any of them even though it would be easier to just leave each one of them with their parents who would help take care of them but I won't I'm not that type of man….

All of the girls are probably going to end up living with me anyways considering none of them want to leave me alone with any of the others, and before you say anything I know that my relationships with any of the girls I'm in love with, isn't what anyone would think of as normal.  
But that doesn't matter to me or to them for that matter. Mom I don't care what you, Dad, Kyouko, grandpa or any of the other parents think. You and Dad taught me to do what's right not what is easy and I will take care of all of them even if the two of you disapprove of it." Tsukune said firmly.

"Tsukune." Kasumi breathed slowly as she slowly acknowledged what every mother must begrudgingly recognize.

"My little baby Tsukune is slowly becoming a man." She smiled at Tsukune her eyes brimming with a mother's love and motherly pride at her son taking a big step into manhood.

"Kasumi dear couldn't you have said our son is a man?" Asumi said quickly only feel his wifes brown eyes harden as he received a death glare from her after which she said.

"Asumi to me Tsukune will always be my precious little baby no matter how old he gets and its bittersweet to see him grow up…." Kasumi said as she smiled sweetly thought it looked to Tsukune like she was giving his father the same look that he had seen Livia give to Mikola before pounding her fist into his head. Sure enough his mother raised her fist into the air and brought it crashing down onto her husbands head smiling evilly hearing him yelp in pain at the large lump that she had made on his head for daring to disagree with her.  
She turned and gazed at her son with motherly pride and a innocent looking smile on her face that didn't fool him for a minute.

"Tsukune I am so proud of you come over here and give your mother a hug." Kasumi beamed happily as the blanket fell from her chest.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw the changes his mothers chest had gone through.

'_Oh god…..I'm seeing mom's……Okay calm down they're just cherries……Nothing but really, really big cherries. Yes cherries that seemed to have gotten bigger all of a sudden…..Not that I would notice anything like that but how did they get so….Big???? They look like their the same size as Kurumu's mothers….cherries…..I wander if they're as soft as hers are?  
No bad Tsukune bad image…Don't look, don't look, remember she is still your mom only with Ageha's massive…… cherry size……Oh god I'm going to need a few cold showers after this……Great my own mother suddenly begins to look attractive…….I have got to get out of here quick! My mind is starting act like Gin's!' _Tsukune struggled to hide his staring as he slowly began to walk backwards out of the room.

"I could that possibly wait until latter….You see I umm…Well you see mom I have to go back and…and take care of Outer Moka she's been gone a while so I'm helping to fill her in on everthing that's been going on…."

"Its okay Tsukune." Kasumi said sweetly as she continued to silently reflect and admire how much her son had become more manly after enrolling at The Youki Academy.

"Well if that's all I'll just leave the two of you alone okay….." Tsukune smiled as he scratched to back of his head silently praying to any god that would listen that his parents wouldn't get any last minute second thoughts about explaining something that he had already gone through already five times, well six if you include Moka's other personality, and make him stay in the room while they explained everything that they had gone through making him come into this world.

Plus he never wanted to see his mothers impressive new bust size again. It did bad things to his mind as well as his fathers from what Tsukune could tell as his father was silently holding his mother to him letting her head relax against his chest while his eyes were slowly looking downwards glued on the same pair of things that Tsukune's eyes were a few moments ago.

His fathers right hand was scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture that Tsukune knew well.

'_Something tells me that mom is going to be shopping for a different lingerie size from now on…..I just hope that I'm never around to see it….' _Tsukune thought franticly as he unconsciously reached behind his head and began to scratch it with his right hand.

Unfortunately for him his mother spied her sons gesture of him scratching the back of his head. She was starting to think that after meeting Asumi's father she had come to associate the simple gesture, as a tall tale sign with the men of the house of Aono, especially with her two favorite men in her life, going something naughty and struggling not to get caught doing it.

"Dear is there something you want to tell me." Kasumi said sweetly. She stopped to enjoy the effect of her words had on both her son and her husband for both were doing the gesture.

"No!" Both Asumi and Tsukune screamed quickly as both of their scratching seemed to increase to an almost frantic pace almost as if both of her husband and her sons heads had been infected with fleas that neither one of them could get out.

However to both Aono men each one recognized that voice as the one she used whenever she was about to get angry at either one of them. Tsukune swallowed nervously and looked at his father who in turn swallowed nervously and looked back at his son each one silently praying that Kasumi would not notice where both of them were looking.

"Well Mom, Dad I have to go now bye bye-" Tsukune said as he turned sharply and was about to open the door when his mothers voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tsukune Aono you will stop right where you are young man!" Kasumi then looked up and said to her husband. "Asumi Aono you and Tsukune will explain to me what is bothering the two of you right now."

"Bothering us sweetie what makes you say that." Asumi said nervously as he continued to rapidly scratch the back of his head as if determined to tear out all the hair in the back of his head and now it seemed that her son was now determined to do the same.

"Yes mother what makes you say that? Bothering us what could be bothering us." Tsukune chuckled as he addressed his mother as he continued the action that would have probably cause him to go bald if he were a human.

"I know that something is bothering both of you because both of you are doing that head scratching thing. Now what is it!" Kasumi demanded.  
Asumi looked at Tsukune who in turn shot a quick glance at his father.

"Uh….Ummm well you see Kasumi dear-"Asumi stuttered trying to find the words under his wifes now hardened gaze that he never knew that she had.

"Well mom you see-" Tsukune swallowed nervously as he too struggled to describe the change that had happened to his mother only to cripple under her fierce gaze.

"That is it! If the two of you strong men are so nervous about taking to each other about sex and how babies are made with each other than just say so!" Kasumi angrily.

"Yes!" Both Tsukune and his father said simultaneously quickly averting their eyes from Kasumi's cleavage. Kasumi turned to her son and said.

"Tsukune you do have sex education in that youki school you go to right?" Kasumi said quickly though posed as a question there was only one answer that his mother would except from him.

_'Sex education…..'_ Tsukune thought franticly the very thought of taking a class of the sort with various monsters sent a shiver up his spine. '_What could mom be thinking? I don't know if Youki Academy has sex education although for monsters it would probably be even more important than it is in the human world….Considering not all monsters could be able to reproduce with each-'  
_  
"Tsukune!" His mothers voice brought him out of his musings.

"Oh yes mom The Youki Academy does have classes like that I've already taken it," Tsukune quickly lied though he felt bad to do so. "So I was prepared for mating with monsters I mean with youki when I did the act with the girls…….If you know what I mean. Don't worry I didn't force them…..and I was a gentleman…." Tsukune said nervously now suddenly wishing for a normal sex conversation with his father. The idea of it was starting to sound really really attractive right now because of his mothers previous question.

"Let me guess that woman with dark hair you know the one with glasses Kagome something taught the class?" Kasumi asked.

Tsukune's eyes widened in alarm as a cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of the limia math teach teaching sex education for young monsters. A brief image of himself sitting at a desk with the two of them alone a the classroom. The dark haired limia was dressed in her black bondism outfit leaning over the front of the desk giving Tsukune a prize winning view of her ample cleavage.

"So Tsukune." She purred as she reached down and put her hand into his pants stroking his dick. "do you know what that does? If you don't…." Kagome pulled her hand out of Tsukune's pants and began to strip out of her bondism uniform. "I'll show you." The Limia purred.  
Tsukune snapped out of his perverted fantasy as his mothers next statement.

"No no you said she was the math teacher or something…...Let me try again it was the man with the black suit and the cigar he taught the class right?"

A brief image of The Bus Driver standing in front of a cut way picture of the inside of a woman vagina with a pointer stick in his hand puffing away at his cigar while chuckling.

"He he so boy do you know," The Bus Driver shifted the pointer stick down to the woman overys. " What these are?" He asked.  
Tsukune felt himself break out into a cold sweat at that thought horrified at the mere idea of having to be taught how monster reproduction works by The Bus Driver of all people.

"No no he's the creepy man who drives the bus….So it couldn't be him…." Kasumi mussed.

'Oh well at least mom can't guess any more wrong than-" Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted by his mother next statement.

"I know it was the creepy man with the white robes right?"

A image of The Exorcist standing outside a door marked Sex Education smiling his same frightening smile as the day Tsukune had met him.

"No wait he's the headmaster of the academy so that couldn't be right." Kasumi mussed.

"Tsukune dear are you alright? That's a horrible twitch that you've developed and you're sweating. Humm now who else of your youki teachers have you told me about?" His mother asked.

_'Forgive me Ms.__Nekonome__. I have to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.' _Tsukune thought as his remembered the orange haired cat girl who taught his home room class. While Tsukune was sure that the cat girl could teach a sex education class to young monsters his previous experience with her lead him to believe that the whole thing would be just as embarrassing and painful for the students involved in her class as it would be for her.

"It was Ms Nekonome. She's the catgirl who teaches my homeroom class." Tsukune said quickly. Silently praying that his mother would believe it.

"Oh the orange haired woman with the glasses and who likes fish a bit too much. Oh I'm glad that you had such a good teacher who taught you right and not one of those other perverted monster types that I heard about from your cousin." Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hummm mom well if that's all I really have to go okay. Outer Moka-"

"Oh yes you said she got her Rosario back and needs catching up on things….Yes go ahead Tsukune dear." His mother beamed at him a smile was on her face.

"Humm you know Asumi I've never seen Tsukune run that fast before have you?"

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this chapter and it made up for the crappy one I posted a few hours ago.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	25. Chapter 25 Neesans sisters fate

Rosario to vampire NewHorizons Chapter 26 Nee-san fate.

FongFong Wong got out from the shower and dried himself off as he put on his black boxers. It was only then that he noticed something red trickling down on the floor coming from behind the door to LinLin's room. Grabbing a few of his summoning coins he slowly opened the door only receive his sister's fist in his face causing him to drop his summoning coins and sending him into the wall. The force of his empact putting a large crack in it due to his impact however FongFong didn't care at the moment as he emerged.

LinLin quickly rushed forward and slammed her fists into the chest of her brother. The zombie then leaped up into the air and slammed her feet into FongFong's chest only to turn in midair and deliver a kick to his neck sending her brother spinning in the air only to land on the floor quite painfully on his head. LinLin looked at her opponent and was happy at all to see her hosts brother struggling to stand up due to the injuries that she had given him. She jumped away and landed away from her bother. The snake like creature still protruded from its hosts mouth. The creature reared its head and let out a load screech into the building.

Suddenly a loud roar split the air as the LinLin felt something grab onto her hand.  
FongFong Wongs ever faithfull white and black panda emerged to fight at his masters side. The creature was still heavily injured and bandaged, yet despite that, still had the strength to help his master fight, as he sank his teeth into the flesh of the woman who was once his masters sister and who, even now, had tried to hurt his master.

LinLin Wong used her other hand to slam the panda into another wall breaking its teeth forcing it to let it go of her arm. LinLin brought her foot back and kicked the faithful servant in its bandaged area's reopening all its old wounds. The panda gave a low growl and passed out do to the pain. FongFong used the distraction to bend down and swiftly grab his summoning coins turning and facing his sister once more.

"Nee-san(sister) forgive me….This is the only way…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…..Now Monster I will show you the true power of the Wong family!"FongFong screamed at the pain he was feeling at seeing his friend/servant in pain as he had once more put his life on the line for his master as well as pain he felt at seeing that viper like youki useing his sister for its own twisted scemes .  
FongFong let his third eye open and let the little summoning coins fall into his hand. Each one linking with the others for form his coin sword to which he would use for summoning.

'It will be quick Nee-san.....I promise….I'll end your pain.' FongFong thought sadly.

The Yasha youkai felt his coin sword crackle with his youkai and thankfully a fierce long black centipede youki curled around his arm only to harden its length until it bore a resemblance to a long sword with small razor sharp spikes along the blade.

Linlin opened her mouth and the same snake like being that he had seen twice before began to come out of his sisters mouth.

"Your sister isn't here right now, but if you leave your name, a brief message and number I'll make sure that she gets it." The creature said as it mocked FongFong once more.

The creature slithered back into LinLin. The zombie then stretched out her hand in a come here gesture and spoke to her brother and said.

"Come brother let us close the circle."

Ling Ling leaped up into the air and spinning around while she swung her foot forward aiming to deliver a kick to her brothers' chest.

Fan Fan saw it coming and stabbed his centipede sword into the floor as he rushed forward and grabbed onto her foot using his sisters momentum to slam her into the small chest of drawers face first. FongFong drove his fist into his sisters back. Only to see his sisters head turn all the way around and said in LinLin's voice sounding hurt and wounded.

"FongFong stop you're hurting me…You would kill me your nee-san….Don't you know your nee-san?" She whimpered. For a few seconds FongFongs' grip slacked that was all the creature needed to twist her arm around and slam it into her hosts brothers kidneys sending him into the wall once more.  
LinLin rushed forward and kicked her brother hard in his stomach only for him to swing one of his legs forward to deliver a kick which knocked both of her feet out from under her and sent her falling to the ground.

LinLin recovered quickly as she tucked and rolled as she fell backwards onto the floor. She flipped onto her feet doing a cartwheel and rolled away from her hosts brother. By this time FongFong now stood on his feet and rushed at LinLin. As soon as he quickly employed the same tactic that he had used on her at the academy, for as soon as he got close enough to his sister he did the splits and punched her in the stomach as he descended to the floor.  
He quickly twisted his waist around while bringing his right foot forward sweeping LinLin off her feet and drove his fist into her stomach once she hit the floor. LinLin in turn swung her foot forward striking her brother in his face leaving him stunned as she quickly got to her feet.

FongFong watched his sister leap into the air and away from him.

Fong Fong jumped after her and grabbed onto one of her legs. He curled his body up and kicked his sister in the head while making sure that she was beneath him as he landed driving his feet into her chest. Ling Ling brought her fist forward into FongFongs face fallowed by kick which succeeded in getting her brother off of her. Lin Lin got up and slammed her fist into her brothers face once more. She quickly garbed onto his long pony tail curling it around her fist and used to punch her brother multiple times each time letting him stumble backwards only to yank him forwards once more and into her waiting fist.

FongFong thankfully managed to duck as his sister tried to punch him in the face once more. Once he ducked FongFong drove his fist into his sisters stomach while swinging around and hitting her in the back of the head rendering her unconscious.

Not quite knowing what he was doing only knowing somehow that it was the right thing to do. Wong FongFong brought his fist above his head and drove it into his sisters chest letting his blow crack her ribs as it ripped through flesh, muscle and bone. He felt his hand grab onto something soft, squishy and warm. He pulled at it with all his strength and it came out clenched in the palm of his hand. For a few moments Wong FongFong thought that he had ripped out his sisters heart but upon closer inspection that thankfully appeared to not be the case.

It appeared to be a large blood red oval that was soft squishy and warm to the touch almost like an egg. Wong FongFong brought it closer to look at only to jerk his face back in surprise when the same jet black viper that had infested his sister emerged from the egg and tried to dig itself into FongFongs neck thankfully he grabbed the little creature's jaws shut with his other hand and ran into what remained of Marin's Inn's kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?" He said as he franticly looked for a container to put the little critter into.  
Spying a blender that had somehow survived the destruction FongFong tossed the struggling creature that was still attached to its red egg into the blender and turned it on. The creature let out a shriek as the blades spun around cutting into its precious egg core cutting off its supply of nourishment. Its screaming grew loader and then were swiftly silenced as the blender chopped up the creature into little more than fish bait.

FongFong ran back into the room and found much to his amazement that the large chest wound that he had inflicted on his sister LinLin had healed and she was laying peacefully on the floor asleep. He walked over and picked her up and carried her into the room that was right beside his and laid her down on the bed tucking her in.

"Be safe Nee-san I'll be back….I hope." FongFong whispered as he turned around and went back into his room and grabbed his centipede sword.  
FongFong let his third eye open and let the little summoning coins fall into his hand. Each one linking with the others to form his coin sword which began to crackle with his youkai another fierce long black centipede youki curled around his arm only to crawl up and then wrapped itself around the legs of its mate hardening itself until it bore the resemblance to a long staff.

FongFong turned and walked outside onto the veranda.

"Well here goes nothing……." He muttered as he ran towards the barrier passing through it while jamming his centipede long staff into the chest of one of the viper possessed humans outside the barrier using his momentum to pole volte over a large gathering of their numbers and right into the thick of another group of viper youki who were stationed nearby.  
All alone in the hellish darkness FongFong Wong stood barefoot, his youki staff in hand, clad only in his black boxers and began to fight the enemy.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	26. Chapter 26 Doubts

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 26 Doubts

Hello every one considering no one seems to know Mizore's fathers name and only the anime gave him a introduction but no name I will be calling him Aput: Which means snow on the ground.

Also by this chapter of Rosario to vampire I hereby christen my new laptop Tobi !!!!

Tsurara and her husband sat beside the bed in which their daughter Mizore laid down in resting. Tsuara felt something cold hit her on her nose. She looked upwards only to see much to her shock to find a large layer of ice that had suddenly began to grow on the ceiling and begin to produce small ice sickles and small snowflakes. Another small snow flake hit her on the nose only to be fallowed by several more as more ice shot across the ceiling and began to cover the walls and the floor lowering the temperature sharply to one that a yuki-onna would feel comfortable in and could get rid of the lollipop that kept their body cool. Tsurara and her husband Aput cautiously took out their lollipops and basked in the sweet coldness that now surrounded the room.

"Oh it feels so good in here now…." Aput sighed as he relaxed as the temperature dropped another few degrees. The temperature in the room now bore a resemblance to that one would find in a yuki-onna house.

"It appears as though our daughters skills over our peoples favored element have increased once more." Mizore's father murmured as the blue/purple haired snowboy took in the snow and ice all around him. His gaze fell onto his daughter who was slowly awakening from her slumber her ice claws out in full force letting the ice expand from them and crawl its way up the walls and around the room adding another six inches of ice and snow to the room.

Mizores' father couldn't help but to be impressed at seeing his daughter single handedly freeze a room. Normally a single yuki-onna alone could not be able to freeze a room found in the human world, it would take a group of six or eight to freeze a room this big and his only daughter was doing it single handedly without any assistance nor for that matter did she look tired in the least.  
Tsurara smiled in amazement at her only daughter.

Looking back on it now Aput knew that both he and Tsurara regretted pushing their only daughter so badly to get a husband. However unfortunately, it had to be done too much was at stake if Mizore, as well as for their race, if she did not get a husband to give her the children that she wanted so badly. Tsurara knew all too well how dangerous the situation concerning her family and Mizores' fate was as well. Mizore was a _yuki_-_onna_ of impressive power and massive potential. Her control over their favored element of snow and ice seemed to be improving rapidly by leaps and bounds.

Already many other yuki-onna of their village had begun to ask questions concerning her future more specifically in regards to her finding a husband who would help her to bare children that she and the village needed so badly. Thankfully Mizore's arranged marriage to Fairy Tale's representative, that bastard Miyabi, had been stopped thanks in no small part to Tsukune and the rest of the girls.

Although Tsurara and Aput did not know if they and the rest of the yuki-onna family could stop Fairy Tale if such a demand came from them a second time, nor if even for that matter if the worst case scenario happened and Fairy Tale chose to give up the charade of diplomacy and come in full force and occupy the village. As her husband had once joked about the situation afterwareds."I doubt that Fairy Tale came here to open up a new ice skating rink or a ski resort dear. The monsters came here for pure greed plain and simple."  
Tsurara had laughed at her husbands humor and now thankfully through some bizarre twist born of Tsukune's inability to chose a single girl to call his own, her daughter Mizore was now happy and very much in love for she had won a part of Tsukune's heart to call her own. Not only that Mizore claimed to be pregnant with Tsukune's child after only a single night of mating love with Tsukune under the stars.

Now despite how much Tsurara longed for her daughter to be happy and to have Tsukune join her family, not to mention the thrill of a new addition to her family, her husband Aput had to be a kill joy for he seemed to have his doubts to which Tsurara, upon hearing Aput voice them, had been sorely tempted to beat him, until he admitted that he was wrong. For the old yuki-onna didn't want to even consider that despite everything Mizore had gone through she would not be able to achieve her greatest desire that was the hope and dream of all yuki-onna.

Granted despite her husbands doubts both she and Aput had seen the results of the two pregnancy tests that Mizore had taken a few days ago in the house of Tsukune's grandfather and both were exuberant to think that their daughter would get to make her contribution to the survival of their race. On top of that a few hours later the two of them had been summoned by Garont and Gilson two of Tsukune's grandfathers butlers and told that The Snow Priestess herself had demanded to speak with the two of them.

Tsurara shivered involuntarily how vividly she remembered that day. It all started when she and her husband Aput were led to a large dark room with a single ray of white light shining down from the ceiling. In it a single round white mirror that was heavily adorned with symbols rotated in slowly in the air which the pillar of light.  
After being briefly explained by the two butlers that it was a special means of communication the two of vampire butlers had left them alone.  
The mirror then crackled with blue youki as a thin layer of ice began to encase it and inside of it the mirror the image of The Snow Priestess herself was reflected. The Mirror turned upwards until it pointed strait up into the air and a full body image of The Snow Priestess dressed in her elegant white robes and headdress appeared in the air in front of them.

Then out of the darkness stepped Tsukune's grandfather dressed in a black suit who had been at deaths door a few hours ago now apparently resurrected and his youth restored to him due in no small part due to his grandchildrens' actions, a fact that both Tsurara and Aput were still shocked at.  
Olrin looked at The Snow Priestess and gave her a brief bow in greeting.

"What is the meaning of this Olrin? You dare send ask to see me again after dared to lied to me!" Her voice containing an icy chill to it even though it was only present through the mystical mirror that Olrin had given to The Snow Priestess.  
Tsukune's grandfather chuckled under his breath as he looked at The Snow Priestess.

"I assure you your grace I did not lie to you…..I merely wished to ask you if you wished to reconsider my offer that I offered to you a few years back when I visited the village."

"No! I will not take you up on your deal you lying manipulative old man!" The snow Priestess snapped as more ice formed around the mystical mirror.  
Olrin cocked his head in mocking gesture as he said.

"Really, well I find that hard to believe considering once before years ago when we visited the village I gave you the mirror and made you the same offer which, might I add that you rejected, and then a few years later Fairy Tale came and invaded your home and yet you accepted the same offer from scum and gutter trash like them. In case you forget the specifics of it the deal was as fallows." Olrin mockingly cleared his throat and said.

"One of their top men marries the strongest of your race in exchange for their help in reviving your peoples land……Call me crazy my dear but your deal with them ended up rather badly for you and your people didn't it….. Really my dear I am hurt that you do not trust me. I offered you my grandson and my help and you turned me down on my offer…..Do you not trust me and my organization in that we would not be able to help you and make good on our end of the bargain in exchange for my grandson marring Mizore?….." Olrin said his voice echoing a mock hurt tone of voice.

"Not that it matters anymore my dear. Besides everything happened exactly as I knew that it would." Olrin said calmly.

"Do not attempt to deceive me you lying manipulative old man!" The snow priestess snarled as a few large ice sickles now hung from the mirror.

"Years ago you came to the village and said that a great force would descend on the village and when the time came an emissary from your house would come and liberate us…..Fairy Tale came as you said that they would and when I used the mirror you gave me to beg for your assistance you said that an emissary from your house would come and liberate us! You sent no emissary to our aid and-"

"The only ones who came to the aid of your people was boy named Tsukune Aono and his small but able group of youki friends from The Academy for Youki….." Olrin finished for her.

"Yes." The yuki-onna said with icy tone in her voice.

"I humbly ask you your grace to please reexamine your previous statement." Olrin said in a calm tone yet it had a same sharp edge that echoed The Snow Priestess anger.

"What do you mean you silver tongued devil?" The Snow Priestess hissed.

"Help came from my house just as I said that it would….The boy Tsukune Aono is my grandson…… His powers have yet to awaken. Now then if you do not believe me," Olrin calmly gestured over to Tsurara and her husband. "Then ask Tsurara and Aput here just exactly who the boys grandfather is. Then if you do not believe me than a simple blood test will prove it." Olrin said his voice had an edge of anger to it.

"Aput, Tsurara I warn the two of you do not attempt to lie to me…..Tell me is what this crooked old man says is true! Is Tsukune Aono the boy, who, along with his friends, helped to liberate us from Fairy Tale oppression his grandson?" The snow priestess said coldly. Both Tsurara and her husband looked at the snow priestess as they both said.

"Yes your grace the boy Tsukune Aono is the grandson of Olrin…..We ourselves did not know of this until a few hours ago your grace."

The Snow Priestess eyes narrowed as she looked from two of her subjects to Olrin.

"Interesting then I am forced to concluded that the tape and the pregnancy test that one of your agents sent to me was a fake and Mizore the strongest of our race is not pregnant with your grandson's child?…How dare you attempt to lie to me Olrin! This whole thing was merely a ruse in an attempt to use us the same way as Fairy Tale did and we will not be deceived again!" The snow priestess said coldy.  
Olrin shook his head and smiled back at her.

"With all due respect your grace I urge you to reconsider you words….Which brings up my reason for calling you. I wish to know if you want to reconsider my offer that I gave you…...In regards to you and your peoples…..predicament….I believe the humans call it a slow train to oblivion….Yes that acuity describes you and your peoples situation nicely….Am I not correct?" Olrin said with a hint of amusement and mocking in his voice.

The snow priestess said nothing along with both of Mizores parents who all three yuki-onna looked like they had been forced to eat something that they would much rather vomit out.

"I'm not the type of man who holds a grudge Madam Snow Priestess so I am willing to offer to you my hand of friendship and my companies services once more, one last time." Olrin said slowly secretly smiling to himself thinking of how truly weak the snow demon Jack Frost must be getting if it did not even help to show The Snow Priestess the truth in regards to this matter. Jack Frosts ability to see through time had clearly diminished….Instead it was clear to the vampire that the elder yuki-onna was letting herself be blinded to the truth by the pain and rage that she and her people had suffered at the hands of Fairy Tale.  
Olrin smiled a predator's smile on his face.

'_Foolish woman you're lucky my company and I are benevolent in nature otherwise you would really be in trouble….. You can't play poker if you don't have any cards…and you most certainly don't have any cards. Yes….I am the only one who can help you….. I have all the tiles, all the winds and dragons….. and I have everything that she and her people need….She just doesn't know it yet…..' Olrin _silently laughed to himself.

"So your grace once again I offer you my grandson Tsukune in marriage to your strongest yuki-onna Mizore in exchange for my companies help in reviving your land. Please keep in mind your grace that this is a onetime offer and if you refuse it again I will never give it to you again. That being said if you do not believe me when I gave you proof of Mizores condition, then please keep this scenario in mind.

If you reject my offer, and if Mizore is pregnant, and then the two children are powerful as the tape I sent to you suggests; then once the two children Mizore has are born, I will take them, Mizore, along with my grandson, and go, and then I will leave you and your race without any hope of healing your land and any hope of increasing your numbers so that you and your own are off the endangered species list, as some humans say….

I will take Mizore and then leave you and your entire race to your fate which is just incase you have forgotten is extinction. Eventully every man, woman, and child of your race will die." Olrin said coldly.

"I'll remember to set up a nice monument for you and your people when all of you finish dying out." Olrin said smugly.

"You bastard! I reject your offer! Mizore will never marry the grandchild of a monster like you!" The snow priestess cried in disgust clearly appalled by the very idea.

'_Good, good…I knew it she is proud and angry at what happened last time.'_ Olrin thought with an evil smile on his face.

Olrin chuckled darkly and said.

"You know I was really hoping that I could persuade you that my grandson Tsukune would make a fine husband for Mizore as well as an excellent son in law for both Tsurara and Aput here. I was also hoping that I could persuade you that the rest of my family, and my company would make fine allies to the yuki-onna family. However that now seems impossible.  
Well please believe me your grace when I say that my family would make excellent in laws to Mizore's family as well as very good friends to your people as well as very dangerous enemies." Olrin said smoothly, as he reached upwards and briefly adjusted the collar of his suit and tie, perposefully letting the holy lock that was now fused with his new rosario deliberately dangle down across his chest.

Just as he anticipated The Snow Priestess's blue eyes spotted it as they widened with shock then narrowed sharply.

"Vampire." She said her voice sharp and cold as the winds of the artic had a definite undertone of fear to it as her eyes locked onto the Rosario/Holy lock around his neck. She gazed coldly at Olrin once more.

"Oh yes did I forget to mention that little fact at out last meeting your highness….Well for that I apologize…." Olrin said in mock sincerity as he smiled flashing his fangs in her direction.

The Snow Priestess gazed coldly at Olrin as the mirror's ice sickles now measured down to the floor and were now expanding along the floor.

"You reject my offer then I see….Very well then we have nothing further to discuss. I thank you for your time your grace." Olrin said slowly smiling.

"If you will excuse me I must begin cataloging a few artifacts that I have had in my private collection for quite some time." He said. A pale blue light came on a few feet away illuminating four glass boxes that appeared to be incased in ice and snow but upon closer inspection the ice and snow were what made up each box. A thick layer of clear ice made up each box allowing a person to see what was on the inside.

Inside one of the cases was white flute that was made of a pure crystal and ice laying on a while pillow. In the next case on two pillows were two masks adorned with symbols and made of crystal and ice. In the third case lay a ring made of crystal and ice with a large diamond that glowed faintly at its center. Beside it in another case on another pillow sat a large beautiful head dress adorned with diamonds and made of the same beautiful crystal ice that the previous artifacts were made of. It was identical to the one the snow priestess wore on her head even as she herself looked at all four cases a look of shock and amazement mingled with pain and rage at seeing all of the four items.

"W..Where did you get those?" The snow priestess demanded the ice around the mirror now expanded to along the wall.

"Oh yes these…." Olrin waved his arm and hand around as he gestured to the four crystal boxes containing all four items with the flare of a magician.  
He smiled at Tsurara, Aput and The Snow Priestess.

"That's for me to know and all of you never to find out….However lets just say that over the centuries since after your village was founded several of your peoples most sacred artifices have gone….Shall I say missing…." Olrin said as he slowly placed his hands behind his back and back softly touch each case one my one in a mocking gesture.

"Due in no small part to a few very greedy humans, and as a result due to their loss your land has suffered greatly due to their unexpected absence and your land will continue to die unless they are returned…..Which of course I will be happy to do." Olrin paused for theatrical purposes.

"Unless of course you do not agree to my deal….In which case I'm sure Fairy Tale would love to get their hands on some of these and see how they work….To that end I must say that each of these are a wellspring of youki energy which would be quite dangerous if Fairy Tale or anyone else for that matter were to get a hold of any of them. If you want them back which I will be happy to give them back and turn them over to you." He smiled dangerously flashing his fangs at the three snow youki.

"That is unless of course you don't agree with my terms…." He said dangerously.

"You would have done well in Fairy Tale Olrin……If Miyabi Fujusake was here he would probably said that you were giving him a run for his money…..Which you most certainly are….." The Snow Priestess said angrily then taking a breath and then said.

"What happens if I reject your offer Olrin……Will you invade the village and kill everyone?" The Snow Priestess said slowly gazing into Olrin's brown eyes only to see them widen.

"Invade….Now that's a brilliant idea your grace." Olrin smiled at her.

"I must admit that I hadn't thought of that…..However now that you mentioned it and now that I give it some thought it seems like a fairly easy thing for my organization to do. In fact we could probably do it far easier than Fairy Tale could…. And with a lot less men….Considering my organization dwarfs theirs easy……..Committing a simple act of mass genocide against your people would be simple thing and so easy to do too. " Olrin purred as he spotted a shiver go up the snow priestess spine.

"However if we do invade your village, kill everyone, take Mizore and she does marry my grandson then I fear that she will be depressingly sad due to the fact at her being the last of her kind with the exceptions of her parents and two children….So what do you say we call that option B…..  
So my terms are as follows:" Olrin mockingly cleared his throat.

"You agree with my terms in giving your strongest yuki-onna to my house and she has a child or a few children with my grandson, and the offspring will be symbol of the union between the yuki-onna family and my family.  
So the way I see it you only have two options your grace…. Option A:" Olrin did a quick gesture to the four icy containers holding the sacred relics of the ancient Yuki-onna in a mocking gesture.

"You agree to my terms. I will in turn return the fallowing items to you along with a few other things that I have found. We help you revive your land.  
In exchange you give my family Mizore, let her marry my grandson Tsukune, and Mizore has her two powerful children which, thankfully, I happen to already know that she already had sex with my grandson Tsukune, so her two children with him is already a certainty.  
I just want to make if official. I just want to make my precious daughter in law happy……The way I see it everyone wins." He chuckled darkly.

"Option B: You don't give us Mizore, we slaughter everything and everyone in your village, take Mizore by force, she still has children, but will probably suffer from depression for the rest of her life due to the shock of being the last of her kind with the exception of her parents and the two children she give birth to…..Now call me crazy but that option is just plain depressing not to mention just plain mean sounding to me." Olrin flashed his fangs at The Snow Priestess.

"So your grace do we have a deal?" Olrin smiled to himself as he could almost mentally see all the wheels and pieces flying together inside the head of the leader of the yuki-onna.  
The snow Priestess signed as she thought about the brief time that Tsukune had spent among her people and from what Tsurara had told her about Tsukune from what Mizore had told her about him. The vampire boy Tsukune Aono seemed to be a much better choice as a canadide for a husband, despite the boys disgusting grandfather who reminded her of Mizore's previous canadite for a husband from Fairy Tale.

_'Mizore forgive me…..At least you will end up with a better man who will be a better husband than Miyabi would have been with you_' The snow priestess thought sadly.

"Olrin I reluctantly agree. I add a condition of my own." The Snow Priestess said looking sick as she did so.

Olrin looked at her and grinned like the one guy who had gotten rich only because his best friend had been a dummy and gave him the winning lottery ticket without him knowing.

"Yes what is it Snow Priestess?" Olrin asked kindly.

"Promise me that once Mizore joins your family that you will uphold your families end of the bargan and heal our land. Also you will make sure that Mizore and her family will be taken care off and provided for and make sure that Tsukune never hurts her."

Olrin chuckled and said.

"I agree your grace…..So we have a deal then?"

"Yes we have a deal." The elder yuki-onna said sadly.

"Good. Now we will probably go back to the village in a few days and spend no more than a four days maximum there to collect a few of Mizores personal belongings and to prove to you my previous claims. We will not be staying long in the village Mizore will be living with my grandson in the human world. That way we do not bring assassins to your peaceful village, for even we have our enemies your grace.

But fear not Mizore will be protected at all times you have my word. In addition to this when we come I will bring a gift to your people which I am sure that you will enjoy…….I hope that it will prove our loyalty in upholding our end of the bargin." Tsukune's grandfather chuckled darkly.

"Olrin what is this gift?" The snow priestess couldn't help but to swallow nervously.

"Oh I won't say it will ruin the surprise your grace. Mizore is quite fond of my only grandson Tsukune I hope that you understand that." Olrin then turned to both Tsurara and Aput and said.

"Mizore your daughter is like the last snow white in a field that is the last one to bloom and when it does it is the most rarest and most beautiful of all. You do not meet a girl like her every thousand years. I also know that it would pain me so badly to have a beautiful yuki-onna like her have her heart broken." Olrin then turned and looked at the snow priestess and bowed once more and said.

"I thank you for your time Snow Priestess. Thank you once more your grace. I assure you that you are making the right choice.  
Although I am sure that is what Miyabi said to you." Olrin said his voice had a dangerous edge to it. But then it vanished as he then said.

"We should be along in a few days. Until our next meeting your grace" Olrin smiled as he touched the mirror in front of him and the image of the snow priestess vanished. Olrin smiled.

Tsurara and Aput couldn't help but shiver as a single thought popped into both of their heads.

'_If this is the way the old man treats his allies I'd hate to see the way he treats his enemies.'_

Tsurara blinked as the cold memory left her. It appeared to be just as Tsukune's grandfather had said. Her daughters offspring were quite powerful.

Yet despite the old vampires assurances that his previous conversation with The Snow Priestess was just a joke Tsurara and could help but shiver in fear of the old vampire and the threats he had spoke of. However the fact that she knew Tsukune was his grandson and she believed that Tsukune if he thought his grandfather would attempt to do anything like he had mentioned to the other yuki-onna of her village he would stop him. That thought alone helped ease her anxiety and apprehension a little in regards to the ten thousand year old vampire.

No matter how much she wanted to believe that Mizore was pregnant Tsurara could not deny her husbands logic and that was simply Mizore was too old to have children.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	27. Chapter 27Demon parasites for 100 please

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 27 Demon parasite 101

Olrin and Booker sat opposite each other a single container of milk between them and two glasses.

"God I wish this was Saki." Olrin muttered.

"I agree old friend." Booker muttered in equal disgust as he looked at the simple carton filled with low fat 2% milk.

"What the hell, no pun intended, is going on here?" Olrin asked as he looked at his newly resurrected friend.

Booker sighed.

"I'm not really sure in a manner of speaking….." Booker sighed again as he pushed up his glasses up his nose once more.

"As you remember old friend….I dead at the hands of that demon and you buried me…..I succeeded in saving my daughter and my unborn granddaughter Yukari at the cost of my life…..Well as of a few hours ago I get brought back to life only to find myself in this hell hole…..Now then before you ask me about it I don't really remember what it was like to die exactly….The nearest I could even compare it to is just simply falling asleep. Moreover I don't exactly remember what the after life was like. The closes thing I could possibly try to describe it as is……" Booker paused as the thought for a moment then his eyes took on a gentle reminiscent look as if he were remembering good times with an old friend now long gone and now were never able to experience again.

"It was like this white light….It surrounded me and I felt…..Complete….That's about as close as I can even begin to describe it as." Booker took a drink of his milk and poured Olrin a little in his glass.

"Look Olrin the longer these demon youki creatures are here intruding on this plane of existence the longer it is going to take to get rid of them. From what little the powers that be let me remember…. the vampire nation fought against them long ago. It took everything they had to destroy the invasion force that Horde sent after that or as it turned out what was really a small piece of Horde that the main body sent over. Now thankfully they were defeated and the vampires they thought that he was gone. But despite that Horde was gone but not destroyed the main part of his body waited and watched from the dark void until all his enemies were dead and then someone in this world let him out. Sorry I'm not being clear enough am I?" Booker paused and took a drink of his milk while Olrin did the same.

"Wait now just think of the being known as Horde like a demonic version of the Borg off Star Trek to quote a stupid example….What I mean is that they have a massive group consciousness that works as a single unit. Horde is their leader kind of like the Borg Queen in a manner of speaking…..They're like a cancer. You can't just kill a few hundred of them and think that they won't come back. You have to destroy everyone of them and I mean everyone of them if only a single one remains alive this whole thing will start all over again….

That's how he works he always leaves a single part of himself behind to hide just in case something happens to the rest of his body. As long as that small part him survives it will then become the main conscious and it will have know everything that the main body knew, all it has to do is find a host to possess and the whole thing starts all over. The first time it took The Three Dark Lords, The Master of Darkness Himself The Kresnick, The Empress of Eternal Night his wife, all three of his sons and his daughter to kill the few hundred vipers that Horde sent to investigate this world. Someone opened a door that should never have been opened in the first place and let Horde in here.

Also these creatures sometimes have much smaller leach like forms also they can possess people and take them over…You have seen it the soldiers at The Academy for Youki….Now once they burrow inside you they weave a kind of egg around themselves and begin to hatch more of themselves inside you. From what I remember if you rip out that egg from the hosts body then the main vipers and smaller leaches that are connected to that egg get pulled out with it. You have to destroy that egg quickly otherwise the vipers and leaches will detach themselves from it and find another host and the whole thing will start all over again.

A thing that we have to our advantage is that you have to realize is that these creatures for the most part are limited in what they can do…..All they can do is make the host supper human like in a manner of speaking…The soldiers who attacked the academy are great example of this…Thankfully the more dangerous one aren't here yet but they will be soon….and they are breed for combat. They put the disgusting creatures you see on the Alien Movies to shame.  
Despite Horde taking this realm over he hasn't done it completely. You see the laws of nature keep everything in perfect balance and you can't just merge worlds together all at once. Think of it like smashing three large balls of play dough together it will take time for all of them to mix together.

Now Gelnarf himself used something he called The Sea Of Durac to destroy them all. What that is I don't know but Horde has probably possessed a few people in this inn as a safe guard or to act as a spy for the main body. We're going to search them for signs of parasitic infection. The people who are infected have a large black spot where they were infected at. Keep in mind that they can also enter through the mouth too so it'll be harder to tell. But they should have black spots in their throats if a parasite entered through that way. Before you ask me yes you can strip me naked and search me alright." Booker sighed begrudgingly as he downed his milk with the gusto of a man drinking a beer.

Olrin stared at his friend with one of his eyebrows raised and shocked look on his face.

"I'm not touching that one buddy! HA! HA!"  
Olrin snickered at Booker as he laughed. Only then did Booker laugh as well.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked this chapter.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	28. Chapter 28 Problems at home

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 28: Possible problems at home.

Despite the severity of the present situation, or perhaps because of it, thankfully everyone would begrudgingly work together as the dark haired neko cat girl maid Mrs Sanada, the blond busty succubus Kuriko, the only human in the two youki maid squads Yuu, along with the rest of the youki maids, cat girl maid squads, under the direction of head doctor Ms Shino helped all the girls in searching for black spots to help search for anyone who could have been possessed by Hordes demonic parasites. The Exorcist's guards along with all the other male works from Night Falls and The Luna Foundation were searching the boys.  
Olrin, sighed as he couldn't help but to let his mind drift back a few days ago….

FLASH BACK!!!!!

He remembered standing in the same large dark room that he had stood with a few hours ago with both Aput and Tsurara when the three of them spoke with The Snow Priestess in regards' to making sure that she would agree to allow Mizore to marry Tsukune, in a kind of arranged marriage/political union between both parties.

Which was, in essence, little more than the same deal that Fairy Tale had tried to bring about a few years ago which was stopped by Tsukune and his friends. Only this time this union that Olrin and The Snow Priestess agreed upon would benefit both Mizore, considering she would be getting a much better husband through the deal then Miyabi could ever be, as well as the yuki-onna family would receive with help, due to Tsukune's grandfathers company, in healing their land as well as they would get to see Mizores two extraordinary offspring, which would belong to both the yuki-onna family as well as to the house of Aono, due to the arrangement between both parties.

A few hours latter after said meeting took place only Olrin himself stood alone in the room as the two way mirror slowly spun around with a single ray of white light shining down from the ceiling. The round white mirror that was heavily adorned with symbols rotated in slowly in the air which the pillar of light.  
The mirror then crackled with yellowish blue youki as the shadows around the room began to move and dance around him slowly reaching out to him like living things.

Inside of it the mirror a image was reflected. The Mirror turned upwards until it pointed strait up into the air and a full body image of a man with sleek oily black hair dressed in a long black cloak and elegant robes appeared in the air in front of him.  
He stared at Tsukune's grandfather dressed in a black suit who had been at deaths door a few hours ago now apparently resurrected and his youth restored to him due in no small part due to his grandchildrens' actions. Olrin looked at the man and gave him no bow in greeting if anything the look on Olrins face was one of momentary shock only to be swiftly concealed behind a calm neutral face when deep beneath his mask of calm Olrin wanted nothing more then to rip out the man throat!

"You wished to speak with me?" The mans voice was as slick and slippery as the mans hair.  
The question echoed throughout the mystical conference room as the man with the oily black hair looked at Tsukune's grandfather. He man could barely manage to not to roll his eyes at the pompous theatrics of the mystical artifact in front of him as it materialized into place the image he was seeing. The two men stared at each other as the mans single question slowly faded into the darkness which seemed to be almost infinite and deceptively so adding more to the grand theatrical fashion of the room.

Olrin said nothing for a moment but then replied.

"I meant for The Holy Mother to get it….Not you." Olrin said as he internally struggled to keep him temper in check.

"I see…If I may ask is this show particularly necessary traitor……Are you trying frighten me?" The man with the oily back hair asked as he looked at the room from which Olrin stood.

Olrin gazed at the man then replied with a tone of slightly strained patience after a quick breath through his nose.

"I take it the rest of council are not watching this?" Olrin asked.

"No they are not." The man replied evenly. "Although I reserve the right to pass on anything from this meeting to them and to her highness, as I see fit…..In regards to that outrageous lie you sent to the council in regards to the one succubus attending the academy for youki. I intercepted before the tape and pregnancy test could do any harm….." The man said.

"Of course you did….I would expect nothing less then from someone like you." Olrin said dismissively although it was a major miscalculation in his plan.

'_He lied to Kuriko in order to try to get me to come back but what is he playing at.'_ Olrin thought.

The man with the oily black hair chuckled darkly as he said.

"Lets cut the small talk shall we…..I know that you know what I attempted to do however you have no proof. However despite my failed attempt I succeeded in ways even I hadn't dreamed of! I know that if you had evidence to convict me, which you did but I got rid of it, I would be dead now but I am not." The man said slowly smiling.

"I will find more proof and once I do I will personally oversee your execution!" Olrin said quickly only to see the man with the oily black hair to feel a hand on his shoulder a brief flash of panic shot across his face only for it to fad away as two busty adult succubus one with green hair and another with blue hair joined him on either side.

"Olrin." The blued haired succbus named Nessa said coldly as she stared at him a furious expression on her face. "You have much to answer for you lying old man! You have the ability to deliver nothing but empty promises. You claimed to have uncovered strong evidence in regards to an assassination attempt previously made on her highness's life. Evidence that Ekley says is inconclusive!" Nessa said coldy.

"You gave us the identity of the killer only for it be Ekley himself who is on this council which is not possible! This council demanded solid proof. Now even after your actions with our Mother herself you dare call here and attempt to speak with her! We warned you to never contact her highness again nor are you allowed to come into our land again. The evidence that Ekley gave to us was nothing but a lie! Unless you have forgotten you and your family are to never set foot into our lands!" Crissa the green haired succubus said quickly her wings wrapped around her body in a cloak like fashion.

"I did not believe that you lady Nessa or you lady Crissa have been told the truth." Olrin said calmly.

"Take care Olrin." Nessa warned him after a few seconds passed in which Olrin was clearly working to digest the thought, but even her dark tone couldn't hide from the fact that wheels had started to turn at once behind Nessa's head –quite possibly literally- as she started to consider the idea.

"Such accusations are not something to be made lightly." Crissa the green haired succubus said quickly.

"I assure you I do not make them lightly." Olrin replied smoothly, "The evidence that I gathered that he no doubt manipulated is no longer conclusive, but it still remains highly compelling on the face of the facts." Olrin said tensely as the shadows moved around him threateningly.

"Such facts are irrelevant now. This council has made its decision in regards' to your actions regarding Our Mother! In the end you were a most convenient alibi! We simply placed the blame on you considering we could not find the real killer and you were excelled. Ekley has told us of your possible desire to come back however you must remember if you, or if you bring any of your family here into our land then you will be the first among them to die!" Nessa cried.

"You would even kill Kurumu knowing how important she is now." Olrin said as he arched a eyebrow in surprise.

Ekley smiled and then said.

"Yes we would this council after all is seeing no choice in the matter seeing as how the daughter of Ageha Kurono is not important as you say she is and how she has mated with your blood! If our sources are correct then Kurumu and her family are with you now, that is good because as of this moment by the councils authorization Ageha, Anata and Kurumu are excelled never to return under pain of death should any of them do! Please tell them will you." Ekley said smiling happily.

"Kurumu is the **ONE **surly the council must see it. You would risk her highness The Holy Mothers' safety in excelling Kurumu." Olrin said evenly silently struggling to keep his composer.

"If the three of you do this then this council is no longer deserving of its title! If you excel Kurumu then you will kill her highness The Holy Mother!"

"This council is well aware of that! We can and will risk her highness's safety! Her highness herself is no longer important to us WE will lead the succubus nation now!"  
The mirror darkened as the image disappeared.

End of flash back…………

"What the hell is happening over there?" Olrin thought.

Hello everyone! I hope all of you liked this chapter!

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	29. Chapter 29 FongFongs determination

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 29 FongFongs determination.

"Be safe Nee-san I'll be back….I hope." FongFong whispered as he turned around and went back into his room and grabbed his centipede sword.  
FongFong let his third eye open and let the little summoning coins fall into his hand. Each one linking with the others to form his coin sword which began to crackle with his youkai another fierce long black centipede youki curled around his arm only to crawl up and then wrapped itself around the legs of its mate hardening itself until it bore the resemblance to a long staff.

FongFong turned and walked outside onto the veranda.

"Well here goes nothing……." He muttered as he ran towards the barrier passing through it while jamming his centipede long staff into the chest of one of the viper possessed humans outside the barrier using his momentum to pole volte over a large gathering of their numbers and right into the thick of another group of viper youki who were stationed nearby.  
All alone in the hellish darkness FongFong Wong stood barefoot, his youki staff in hand, clad only in his black boxers and began to fight the enemy.

FongFong Wong slammed his staff into the chest of the viper possessed man bringing him to the ground. He then swung his staff backward striking another on his head. FongFong kicked him in his chest while throwing his staff into another viper mans stomach while FongFong grabbed onto two viper men slamming both of their heads together sending them to the ground unconcious. Meanwhile he swung his foot forward kicking his falling staff forward into the air only for FongFong to leap into the air and catch it in his out stretched hand.

Fong Fong back flipped in the air driving his staff into the head of another viper man while grabbing another by the hand swiftly swinging it around and hitting other possessed humans sending them into the ground. He let go and sent the man flying and letting him hit another group of possessed humans. Both of FongFong's fists shot out and hit two men in the face knocking them down. The Yasha youki grabbed his staff with both of his hands, while kicking at another man's chest while using his staff for balance, quickly aiming another kick at the man right beside him.

FongFong thinking quickly using the momentum from his kicks to swing his body into the air in a circle and laid down a barrage of kicks directly to the faces of the surrounding party of viper men knocking them to the ground. FongFong gently touch the ground, but he didn't stop to admire his handy work as he quickly spotted the one thing that he was looking for although not quite knowing why. He burst forward knowing even now somehow he was pushing his body far beyond its usual limitations and beyond.

Stretched out his hand FongFong pierced the chest of a woman who was covered in head to toe in vipers, swiftly yanking his hand forward ripping out the large oval red egg as the vipers hissed in pains as they felt there home being ripped out quickly forcing themselves back into the egg.  
Fong Fong then picked up the woman in his arms along with his staff and egg and ran like crazy back to the salvation that was Marin's inn. Thankfully he managed to cross the threshold and into the barrier and enter the inn before any of the possessed humans could get to him. He quickly threw the egg into the garbage disposale and turned it on high. Suddenly from inside the egg the vipers began to escape into the disposale only to get chopped up into little bits by the blades.

Only with that danger passed did FongFong Wong noticed two very important things about the lady he had saved for an unknown reason.  
The first being she had lime green hair and eyes just like the girl the little vampire boy with silver hair had showed him.  
The second thing being the girl whoever she was, was as naked as the day she was born. FongFong quickly shifted his eyes somewhere else and quickly moved his hands to a more suitable location so as not to touch anywhere he shouldn't, as he began to climb the stairway to his room. Unbeknownst to him LinLing watched the whole thing from the shadows.

"Brother dear what have you done now?" She chuckled.

"Mother and father will love hearing about this as well as grandfather." LingLing smiled to herself looking forward to hearing her brother explain himself.

Elsewhere The Bus Driver, The Exorcist, and the head of the Wong Family had just observed the whole thing as well.

The old man who looked like a youki version of yoka from starwars was beside himself with happiness and pride.

"That's showing them FongFong that's what Grandpas' talking about! Oh yes you will be a ladies man just like I was. I trained you well boy! Look at you, you rescued your first helpless lady and on top of she was naked! Oh this is a proud, proud, day for the house of Wong! Yes you are my grandson! Just remember to use a condom when you take her virginity!" Dongfang cried happily as tears of happiness rolled down his face as he puffed out a ring of smoke from his pipe and blew it into the face of Horde.

"Take that you brain sucking leach!" He cried happily cheering on his grandson unbeknowist to FongFong though.

The Bus Driver chuckled darkly and added. "Good luck boy, and do be very careful of your libido, heh heh heh."

Hello everyone I hope that all of you enjoyed the chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	30. Chapter 30AChat with your inlaws sort of

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 30 A chat with your inlaws.

Livia and Mikola both rapidly made their way to Moka's room.

The two vampires quickly opened the door and found outer Moka laying nude peacefully asleep in bed.

Tsukune sighed as he opened the door to the room that he and Moka shared. Upon spying Livia and Mikola he tried to put on a happy face at seeing them even though whenever he did it usually didn't turn out well for him.

"Uh….Hi Livia Mikola…..Um…I was just coming in to check on-"  
Tsukune's statement was cut off as both S class vampires blasted him into the wall sending wall paper and wood all over the floor. Livia and Mikola held Tsukune by the neck as both bore their fangs at him in anger.  
Unfortunately this commotion caused Outer Moka to awaken. She stared in fright at seeing her parents treating her bloodmate so badly.

"Father Mother stop put Tsukune down!" Moka cried as she clutched the bed sheet to herself. Pink haired began to look franticly for her cloths that Tsukune had haphazardly tossed all around the room in his hast to let her bask in his scent and take in his warm blood to offer his comfort to her.

"Sorry Moka dear your father and I can't do that….We must be certain…." Livia hissed as her blood red eyed glared at her soon to be yet still unofficial son in law that was Tsukune.

"It's a parents prerogative Moka!" Her father barked angrily as he too gave Tsukune a death glare that both Inner and Outer Moka were certain would have killed a vampire noble male of normal s class.

"Tsukune," Livia hissed dangerously. "You **will marry **my daughter Moka? I will not except you leaving her and the children that you have sired with her. Please understand Tsukune that I am her mother and I want her to be happy…." Livia tightened her hand around Tsukune's wind pipe. "I wanted her to find a strong wealthy noble to take care and provide for her so she would not have to struggle like some of the other weaker common vampires and lesser nobles have to do…..Your grandfather explained your families unique tradition to us and image my happiness when I learned the truth….However….."Livia paused dangerously as she reached downwards and grabbed Tsukune's manhood and balls squeezed them a evil delight was present in her eyes seeing Tsukune's eyes widen as he winced in pain.  
Mikola quickly finished his wifes statement for her as he said in a equally dark tone.

"I know that some noblemen after a few hundred years tend to become complacent and let their eyes wander and in doing so have a few affairs with a few lesser ranked vampire maidens ……Such a thing would be a disgrace to my house! My main concern is would you ever cheat on my daughter?" Mikola hissed dangerously as he watched as Livia squeezed his manhood once more.

'_I don't think that there's any danger of that happening considering all the girls agreed to share me so to speak. Thank god for that. At least I don't have to worry about another girl wanting my affections at least for a while. Hopefully neither Moka or I won't be hit on or flirted with until Yukari gets older and starts to make more adult advances.'_ Tsukune thought quickly.

"No……..Danger of that Sir……Livia……never cheat……either Moka." Tsukune said as he struggled to breath under the assault of both s-class vampire nobles.  
Livia's eyes gleamed happily at Tsukune's answer as a blood thirsty smile appeared on her face.

"So you will marry Moka correct?" Livia hissed as she and Mikola continued to choke the life out of Tsukune.

"Air…..Need…..It….Yes….Marry Moka…I will…." Tsukune struggled for breath as he reached up and tried to remove his future in laws hands from his throat.

"Excellent!" Livia smilled. "I always knew that you had a good head on your shoulders Tsukune that's the main reason I didn't pinch it off the first few minutes after we meet. Now then after this whole sticky mess is over Kasumi, yourself, Moka and I will plan the weddings.  
Moka's outer persona can just get married to you in the human world that way your father and grandfather can invite all their annoying little insignificant human insect friends who will no doubt profit from seeing the union between our house and yours.

My mother and father along with Mikola's father and mother founded a few companies. Half of which Moka will inherit and run later after they choose to retire….Both companies with prosper with such a union. That being said. You can even use those other disgusting little youki girls who always hang around you as brides maids or something. Feel free to invite your youki friends as well just make sure that they use a human form. Now then moving on to the more important details," Livia let go of Tsukune's manhood and continued to ramble on lost in her fantasy of seeing her daughters wedding.

"We will have inner Moka get married at the temple with the blood letting ritual which is our marriage ceremony for formality and then a party at your house…..Agreed?…..Also no other youki are permitted to be there only vampires…..Agreed?" Although posed as two separate questions Tsukune knew that there was only one answer that would satisfy Livia.

"That sounds find to me." Tsukune gasped. Livia and Mikola thankfully let go of his neck, watching as he fell to the floor. Mikola then slammed his fist into Tsukune's stomach and gave him a blast of his youki which sent him flying through the wall and into the bathroom only to land face first into the toilet.

"Do not for one second believe that I gave you my daughter for nothing Tsukune Aono and this is so you do not forget it." Mikola growled as he slammed his fist across Tsukune's face while unleashing a blast of youki that sent him flying back into the small main room and into the wall creating another large hole in the wall. Mikola grabbed Livia's arm as the two of them turned and left the room.

Hello everyone! I hoped that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	31. Chapter 31 Mellissa's determination

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 31 Mellissa's determination and the pups show off.

"A vampire?" Mellisa's father cried out in both shock and anger!  
The older werewolf shook his head in disgust throwing about his thick black hair that sat on top of his head. His blue eyes normally kind and gentle now were cold and hard as they looked at his daughter.

Mellisa bowed her head to her father who was still the head alpha male in her pack and family. Despite her father mating with a human who was not rich or of high social standings in the human world and also, to add insult to injury, had not bitten her, and thus changing her into a werewolf; the old alpha male was clearly not pleased to say the least to learn that his only daughter had mated with a vampire.  
It was well known among both members of the species that both sides loathed the other and it was an unwritten rule to never love and heaven forbid mate with each other, for the results of such a union were unknown and both sides feared a blending of the species.

He growled at the thought in disgust.

"Is it to late to terminate the pregancy?" He asked as another growl resonated from his chest only to be swiftly silenced by a equally ferocious growl from her daughter.

"No one will hurt my pups! I am keeping them! The council, the vampires, and most certainly not you father will I ever permite to hurt them! I will kill any one who dares toattempt to do such a thing. Even you regardless of the fact that you are my alpha." She barked dangerously as unbeknown to her both of her palms began to glow with a fierce brown light as a swirl of brown youki manifested itself only to lash out and blast her father through the wall and into the restroom. Only for the angry werewolf to land head first into the toilet bowl in a classic pose of some poor kid who was getting a swirly in the toilet.

"Well look at the bright side dear," Mellissa's mother said with a happy smile on her face. She knew that there were few things more dangerous than a female werewolf or, bitch, as they were some times called when they were lost in their first moon heat. However there was something even more dangerous that a werewolfe heat and that was a werewolf who was pregant or, pupped, as they called it and was looking forward to whelp her pups or babies as the humans called them. In her heart Elana knew that Mellissa would go to any lenghts to protect her unborn pups as she and Mellissa watched her father shake his head feriously as he fell to the floor and yank his head out of the toilet and stormed over to the two of them.

"Our daughter has found someone who loves her despite her being half human. Isn't that the most important thing? From what Mellissa has told us about Tsukune he seems like a sweet boy. Furthermore he doesn't seem to act like those other arrogant pureblood vampire nobles despite being a pureblood himself.  
Besides which would you rather have? Mellissa mated to a pureblood werewolf who treats her lower than spit on the sidewalk or would you rather her get mated to a vampire who treats her kindly, loves her and respects her?" Her mother said firmly. Her kind dark eyes gazed at her daughter lovingly as she slowly ran a hand through her long black hair trying to comfort her.

"Besides our daughters happiness is what is most important here. Also," Elana paused a moment, "think about this for a moment dear. The little pups demonstration that they gave to you proves that they will be in a class of their own. So thus it seems that due to the union between her and Tsukune the children that she now carries appear to have abilities far beyond those of a normal werewolf…Considering that fact is in play here and that it can only help our case. The council are not fools once they see this they will hopefully pardon her for this extreme transgression…At least we can hope that they will, of course that is assuming that the children don't take after Tsukune's side of the family I mean." Mellissa's mother chuckled nervously.

Beowolf sighed as he shook his head trying to get the disgusting toilet water out of his ears as he listened to his wifes words. Once again his wifes' overly optimistic nature somehow managed to put a bright spin on this horrible situation. If the two offspring indeed took after her daughters side of the family and were werewolves, but were blessed with certain advantages known only to vampires then Beowolf would bite his tongue and get to boast and brag about his powerful grandpups! Such a thought pleased him greatly at the thought of his house regaining it lost honor a hundred fold with the birth of his grandpups.

"Alright, Elana…..I will begrudgingly accept him as my son in law as long as Mellissa bites him and injects her venom into his veins."

Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter don't worry it will get better! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	32. Chapter 32 Biten

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 32 Biten

Despite the large argument that had ensued afterwards after her fathers' demand Mellissa's father Beowolf layed his paw down and wasn't moving it an ich.  
Mellissa despite the fact that her father hadn't outright said it Mellissa knew that he was hoping that Tsukune would be killed when Mellissa bite him and forced her venom into his veins. Such a fusion of between the two different species had never even been considered before except in the human movies of course.

Her parents fallowed close behind her, Beowolf all the while gave his only daughter a cold glare as the three of them made their way through the halls to Tsukune's room.

"Time to get going little one," Mellissa's father hissed. "Its best to transform, bite him and then wait." He snickered. Her father opened the door and shoved her in and slammed the door shut.  
Mellissa swallowed as she spied the pink haired vampire sleeping nude laying peacefully on top of Tsukune wrapped up in the comfort of his arms. She let out a low growl at the thought of the vampire monopolizing her intended mate for herself and not sharing.

"Tsukune forgive me. It's the only way please survive. I know that you are the one and if you die then I'll die too….." Mellissa whispered as she felt her werewolf self emerge to the surface and to her Tsukune, despite being a vampire one of the more hated race of her people, she felt that he would care for her with all the love and affection that a alpha male of her people would have.

Hair began to grown on her face and along her back as her hands enlarged as her finger nails grew into claws. Her nose enlarged as her werewolf self emerged. Black moon kissed fur graced her body as her cloths shredded themselves as her body transformed. Her dark wolf eyes spied Moka's Rosario shudder violently as she advanced on their sleeping position. Mellissa's eyes blinked as tears now softly dripped down her wolf face.  
She reared back her head and sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck forcing her werewolf venom into his blood stream as she cried in pain.

Cheers Dogsfang


	33. Chapter 33 Ghosts of yesterday

Rosario to vampire chapter 33 Ghosts of yesterday.

A black hairy rat skittered across the floor of Karei's room. The witch Karei had a feeling that if the human who owned the inn, what was her neame Marin had saw the rat in her inn and home the human would set out enough rat traps in the inn so a guest couldn't walk so much as a inch without setting one off and getting snapped.

The rats two red eyes watched the witch as she stood in front of a burning candle slowly waving the tips of her fingers across the flame of the candle feeling its warmth. The rat then sat up on his hand legs and stuck its front paws out looking up at the witch as if begging for cheese.  
Karei didn't bother to look at the rat instead she laughed softly.

"I had a feeling you would be here," She paused as she smiled as she tightened her face up and did her best impression of a human gangster as she addressed the rat. ""you dirty rat.""

Karei laughed to herself and then said. "I know that you have been spying on everyone, old friend I hope that you haven't been spying in the girls showers have you?"  
The "rat" gave no reply it only continued to look at the witch dressed in black.

"Go see the masters heir she looks so much like her mother. Do not harm the pureblood with her for he is her bloodmate. It appears that our masters prophecy is coming true right before our eyes. Alert the old crowd and tell your servants as well. Tell them to watch Kasumi. I will be there shortly. Once I talk to her go and tell the **_"others"_** that their salvation is almost at hand."  
The rat then skittered back across the floor and squeezed itself under the door and ran into the halls to accomplish its mission.

Meanwhile a single human shaped shadow moved across the hallways of Marin's inn. Not usually at all an unusual thing considering how many youki were using human forms at the inn and where now crammed together inside the human's inn like a can of sardines.

However this shadow did not have a body to go with it as it moved swiftly and silently in the halls. It snickered as it reached the door of Aembiy's room and slipped under the crack of the door and entered the room. The being rose itself up against the door of Aembiy's room till it began to look like a deathly shadow. The being was clothed in a black cloak with no face to speak of only a mouth full of sharp teeth were showing from beneath its hood.  
It reached out with a thin wispy hand and touched Miyabi's father on the shoulder of his newly regenerated right arm. Aembiy opened his eyes and sighed a breath of relief at being able to bring himself out of the sleep of death.

He looked down and spied his new right arm and left leg now looking like they had never been blown off by his EX partner Anata's blast of fire. Feeling a presence behind him he flipped over on his back and spied the shadow like man who now stood by his bed. Aembiy raised an eyebrow in amazement. The shadow like creature loomed over him however Aembiy was not afraid at all as he chuckled darkly at the creature almost like he had bumped into an old friend after a few years. Despite his vastly different outward appearance Aembiy was sure it was the same person that he knew from so long creature touched his arm as Aembiy began to hear its voice inside his head.

"_Teacher!"_ It said with a hint of reverence in its voice as it echoed in his head. __

"Its been a very long time since last we spoke. You will be happy to know as you can see The Instrumentality Project is a complete success….Almost…..I am more than I once was…..The council was foolish to shut you down…A few of your most loyal followers survived the councils order of execution by The Extermination Squad and those soul few found me and used me as a guinea pig for the project.

Even though the result was not what they wanted, never the less it is a step in the right direction or so they said. They said that I was missing a key element of unknown origins to make the project work to their specifications. Teacher the last time we spoke was on that night…..  
Since then I have watched you silently and I was most shocked to learn that you have a wife and a son. Who which I might add now has a wife who now will have children of her own. Interesting…..I also have uncovered something that you will find enjoyable….Concerning the old days."

"I know Jalian's daughter is alive and she had a son who now will have children of his own. They will have to die but not now. Fight with us and help us stop this threat and once this is overjoin Fairy Tale. My son will welcome you with open arms. Also what you said was true my son Miyabi now has a wife Kahula, who is the daughter of the High Elder himself.

She has two children who are unlike any other, they possess powers far beyond those of our kind. Each of them will be perfect guinea pigs for the project. The two of them will succeed where you fell short. For now stay hidden, protect Kahula and the children. Also," Aembiy paused for a moment as he added a small after thought. "As much as it pains me to ask you to do this protect my wife Trisha. For I and only I am allowed to kill her."  
The creature gave no outward signs of emotion or understanding on its blank black face.

"_I see…I must say to think that, the massive blast of youki I felt was your grandchildrens….Incredible it's a testament to your blood and strength master…..Very well except your proposal I will help you teacher. I also," _He paused his thought as his voice echoed inside Aembiy's head.  
_  
"I stole your rounded square medallion from the boy Aono. He never suspected a thing. I doubt he knows that it is missing yet, and I gave it to your son and put it around his neck while he was sleeping with his wife. You know the one is which I speak teacher. It's the one which on one side has nine small circles fitting perfectly inside of it and upon the other a dragon holding a sword and a shield. I felt that it belonged with your son instead of with a outsider. The council must have taken it from you and he must have found it someplace. I will go now and see you later master."  
_  
The creature took his hand away and drifted through the door and out of Aembiy's sight.

Three black rats skittered across the floor of Kasumi and Asumi's room from under the bed and ducked into a narrow opening of a closet. All of their red eyes gazed at both newly awakened vampires with interest. Kasumi was holding the bundle of rope with knots in one hand and the large orb in her other hand.

Trying to figure out what they meant. From the comforting darkness of the same closet two small black bats hung upside down from the cloths hanger. Each pair of red eyes peered out into the darkness looking at both of Tsukune's parents.  
A single knock echoed at the door.

Kasumi looked through the keyhole and spied the same witch who was dressed in the same sexy black cloths with the same black veil over her face looking like someone who was about to attend a funeral.  
From what Asumi's father had said about her she apparently had known her father and mother. Thus far Kasumi hadn't had the time to talk to the witch. Now it seemed that she was making an effort to come and see her.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	34. Chapter 34 Mellissa's soulmate

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 34 Mellissa's soul mate

Unbeknownst to Mellissa when she bite Tsukune both her hairy wolf paws glowed with a fiery brown color as a swirl of earthly brown youkia emerged from her palms, as her unborn children or pups, as the werewolves often called them, forced their youki to mix with their into their mother using her own youki as the conduit they needed to manifest their will and help protect their fathers life.

Also unbeknownst to both Tsukune, Mellissa and both inner and outer Moka, the sleeping pink haired vampires palms too began to glow with a fiery red glow as a swirl of blood red youki emerged from outer Moka's sleeping palms as well. As her two unborn vampire offspring too forced their youki to mix with their mother using her own youki as the conduit they needed to manifest their will and help protect their fathers' life.

Suddenly Tsukune stirred and woke up and felt something itchy on his face. Spotting Mellissa's werewolf form sitting in a chair by the bed, he got up and wiped his face off only to find a small mat of sleet black hair almost like wolf's fur in his hand.

"Tsukune forgive me I," Mellissa paused as she resumed her human form and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I bite you and injected my werewolf venom into your blood….My father was furious when he learned the trueth. He demanded that I bite you and inject you with werewolf venom. I want you to know that its dangerous to say the least considering no vampire has ever mated with a werewolf before much less been injected with werewolf venom. The outcome is unknown, except of course in the movies of the Underworld trilogy." Mellissa smiled as she tried to joke about the scenario that she had forced on Tsukune.

"You bite me! Werewolves can do that?" Tsukune asked his voice a mixture of confusion, shock and anger as he suddenly felt a something throb on his neck. He reached up and felt a large bloody wound on his neck.

"Well yes we can. We're a lot like vampires at least in that fashion…..That's how we can transform humans into werewolve's by biting them and injecting our werewolf venom into their blood stream. Well um….For what its worth Tsukune I'm….I'm sorry okay. I don't blame you for being angry with me and-" Mellissa paused for a minute as she looked at Tsukune.

"Um…Tsukune do human males have unusually fast hair growth on their faces, that being said if that's the case then when was the last time that you shaved? Because I could have sworn when I bit you that had a nice clean face free of any sort of facial hair. Now it looks like you haven't shaved in a few weeks and are sporting a goaty on your chin that seems to be rapidly becoming a full fledged beard in a matter of minutes." Mellissa remarked as Tsukune's eyes widened as he ran into the bathroom through the hole that Mikola had made with the blast from his youki.

Tsukune looked in the mirror and sure enough there on his chin was a nest of black hair. Tsukune reached upwards and touched it only to find that it didn't feel like normal human hair it felt almost like fur that he had once felt on a stray dog that he had met once. No, that wasn't right it was more like, if he were being particular about it, the hair that now grew on his chin felt like exactly like wolf fur…More specifically like the werewolf fur that he had touched before when he had once fought Gin in his werewolf form. It felt wild yet sleek almost refined in its puffy black ball that even now was spreading across his face.

A large section of hair came off in his hand as Tsukune reach up and ran his fingers through it leaving his face looking he had shaved one side and had forgotten to shave the other, leaving a fine coat of black hair steadily creeping up his face. Tsukune then began to notice that the hair on his arms and hands had gotten distinctly darker as well as thicker leaving him looking a very hairy animal! He quickly grabbed a razor and can of shaving cream and began to run it quickly over the mess of hair that was rapidly consuming his body, only much to his shock and relief, to see the large amounts of hair suddenly fell out leaving Tsukune looking perfectly normal again.

A sharp bolt a pain shot through him as he looked down and was shocked to see the sections of the holy lock that The Exorcist had given to him was now rapidly shattering under the pressure of having to contain two vastly different types of youki DNA.

"Ah! Mellissa what's happening to me!" Tsukune screamed as he fell striking his head on the toilet before falling onto the tile and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Tsukune!" Mellissa screamed as she ran to his side only to stop short in shock only to see Tsukune's body contort and thrash about on the floor. Tsukune's finger nails then expanded and began to look more like claws as he began to unconsciously tear at his own bare skin ripping it apart leaving blood and bits of skin on the floor of the bathroom.

When suddenly a blast of youki emerged from Tsukune's unconscious body sending Mellissa into the bathtub only letting her to bare witness as his body then began to regrow more of the dark fur like hair that Tsukune had lost as his nose began to expand along with his hands and feet leaving poor guilty Mellissa silently drooling to herself as she gazed in guilty lust at Tsukune's wolf form along with his black boxers which had been ripped and reduced down to nothing more than a glorified rag.

He had black moon kissed fur that covered his new wolf body. His natural scent that she had loved about him and that had first attracted her to him seemed to augmented but with his transformation into a werewolf it creating symphony of heated erotic sensations to the werewolf. Scent of orange bloosoms mixed with warm spice assaulted her nose. Her natural scent now danced with his own further making the werewolf maiden feel the burn in between her legs and she felt herself cum due to the sight of Tsukune's new werewolf form.

"I know that I should feel guitly for doing thist to Tsukune but some reason I'm finding that extremly hard right now...Oh for once father had a good idea…..I can't wait to see that the two vampire bitchs' faces when the two of them see this. Oh Tsukune somehow I don't know or care how but you have become a werewolf. God I can't wait till first full moon and you experience your first moon heat." Mellissa ran her tongue across her lips lustfully lost in her private fantasey.

"I will let you ride me doggy style till we both can't move for the next few months due to the exhaustion. From what Gabrelle told me about her mating with Gin he was a gentleman and yet was like a animal running on pure instinct. Oh I can't wait for that, because if sex with your human form was great, I bet sex now that you've become a werewolf or at least part one it will be mind numbing for me." Mellissa whispered as she felt herself cum once more at the thought of herself and Tsukune both lost in rapturous sex due to the next full moon.  
Werewolf Tsukune opened his eyes as a luscious scent assaulted his nose that caused his penis to harden and throb as it expanded due to his lusts.

"Oh god Tsukune your dick has gotten bigger…..You could probably rip me in half with it if we-" Mellissa's thoughts were interrupted as werewolf Tsukune took a sniff of the air with his nose. In a flash Mellissa found herself nude with Tsukune pinning her to the wall of the bathroom. She quickly turned her head only to see the remains of what had been her cloths laying in a corner which had been torn asunder due to werewolf Tsukune's claws and tossed aside.

"You belong to me!" Tsukune said in a lustful growl as he felt the rush of werewolf instincts flood his system.

Among the most prominent being were the need to show Mellissa who she belonged to, and mark her as his so that no other male would attempt to take her from him. He lowered his wolf head down close to her face as he stuck out his tongue and licked her check sending a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. Tsukune didn't stop there as he reached down with one of his claws and put it at the entrance to her woman hood and tickled her clit as he spoke his voice a mix between a human voice and a growl which sent tremors of lust down her spine.

Tsukune used his other hand to grope one of her breasts and soflty pinch her rosy nipple in between two of his claws. Mellissa struggled to growl back to show her dominance to Tsukune only to find that her fierce growl was quickly reduced down to little more that a muffled moan and gasp the turned into a low content purr/growl that came from deep inside herself control as well as her resistance to Tsukune's actions faded with every touch of his claws and growl in her ear.

"If I were to thrust myself into you right now my little bitch," Tsukune growled once more as he thrust his claw into Mellissa's woman hood sending a mixture of pain and pleasure to her.

"I know that you would scream," Tsukune's claw began to stroke her inner walls as he kept this thumb carefully positioned on her clit softly stroking it. Mellissa let out a muffled scream as she felt his actions take her dangerously close to having an orgasm but then he suddenly stopped his menstruations and with drew his tongue from her cheek, but keep his claws inside of her as if taunting her.

"And you would fight me…But eventually your strength would wane like the moon does. Then you my soul mate would give in to me, yes in the end my bitch your resistance would melt, and you would submit to me. Only then would I permite you to enjoy the pleasures and passions that only I can give to you.  
Only then in doing so would you accept and love me and all that I am.  
Because no matter what you wish, no matter hard you fight it, no matter how much you squirm and try to run from it there is nothing you can do to stop me from claiming you as my own." Werewolf Tsukune growled as he continued to lick Mellissa with his tongue.

"Who do you belong to?" Tsukune demanded as he thrust his claw against her clit. Mellissa screamed and howled but did not answer his question, only to find that he withdrew his claw as punishment for not hearing her reply to his question.

"I…."Mellissa gasped as she felt Tsukune's claw thrust inside her as it touched her inner walls of her womanhood.

"I belong to you Tsukune!" Mellissa screamed as Tsukune licked her face and pinched her clit then pushed his manhood against the opening of Mellisa's vagina.

Satisfied that Mellissa had submitted to him and satisfied his werewolf instincts of the Alpha male, he knew there was only one thing left to do however now was neither the time, nor the place as he watched the werewolf maidens shock and frustration appear on her face as he swiftly pulled his member away, along with his claws leaving her quivering and her body begging for release that he had denied her.

_'No! Tsukune you can't leave me like this! You're my soul mate now consummate me again damn it!'_ Mellissa thought furious at Tsukune's actions had brought her so close to what she had desired since the days of her youth mating with her werewolf soul mate. Tsukune quickly turned away from her as blood began to leak from both of his wrists it dripped onto the shattered links that used to be the holy lock. Tsukune's hair and new wolf form slowly faded back into his body leaving him looking normal once again as he fell to the floor.

Strangely Tsukune's blood seemed to melt into the fragments of the now broken holy lock fusing the iron in Tsukune's blood with each one splitting them apart to form two separate restraints.  
One forged a large Rosario with a large red jewel in the middle of it like Moka's which was wrapped itself around the wrist that had once held Tsukune's old holy lock by a chain that was made of iron that had been extracted from Tsukune's blood and what used to be a few links of the holy lock.  
While the other bits of iron linked with the remains of the holy lock and now formed a chain around his other wrist. However instead of another Rosario it formed a wolf head with a large ring in its mouth like Tsukune had seen his friend Gin wear around his neck.

Tsukune let out a moan as he held his head and struggled to get off the floor. He opened his eyes only to see Mellissa getting up out of the bathtub looking flushed and aroused and then felt Moka's familiar youki in front of him.

"What do you think that you are doing to MY bloodmate you hussy!" Outer Moka screamed as she felt her vampire aura increase dramaticly, as both she and her inner self had both been forced to watch helplessly as their precious blood mate became a werewolf with out his consent due to that single bite and to add insult to injury he had nearly mated with that flea bitten mongrel from hell again!

Upon hearing Moka's words Tsukune looked up to find that Outer Moka had in her haste to get to Tsukune had forgotten to put on any cloths.  
Furious Outer Moka, despite her being naked, rushed over and grabbed her purse only to return with the handle magic of the magic canceling whip sticking out of her purse.

Outer Moka grabbed it and felt herself go to sleep only to wake up in the same dark area that she had been in before seeing the same two cute silver haired vampire children as before. Togeather the three of them watched as Inner Moka took control of her body as she had a death like grip on the handle of the whip as her fierce red eyes glared at Mellissa giving her a look that would have killed a normal werewolf. Inner Moka then wrapped the whip around her thigh as she rushed toward Tsukune.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter! As always review please!  
Cheers Dogsfang


	35. Chapter 35Never trust a strange computer

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 35 Put not your trust in computers!

I do not own Rosario to vampire!

Three black rats skittered across the floor of Kasumi and Asumi's room from under the bed and ducked into a narrow opening of a closet. All of their red eyes gazed at both newly awakened vampires with interest. Kasumi was holding the bundle of rope with knots in one hand and the large orb in her other hand.

Trying to figure out what they meant. From the comforting darkness of the same closet two small black bats hung upside down from the cloths hanger. Each pair of red eyes peered out into the darkness looking at both of Tsukune's parents.  
A single knock echoed at the door.

Kasumi looked through the keyhole and spied the same witch who was dressed in the same sexy black cloths with the same black veil over her face looking like someone who was about to attend a funeral.  
From what Asumi's father had said about her she apparently had known her father and mother. Thus far Kasumi hadn't had the time to talk to the witch. Now it seemed that she was making an effort to come and see her.

Kasumi opened the door and let the witch in. Suddenly Ziggy's feminine voice echoed though the room in a bright cheery voice.

"Warning barrier will destabilize and fail it ten minutes!" Ziggy chirped happily.

The witch covered in head to toe in funeral cloths put one of her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh my." She gasped.

With that Kasumi, Asumi, and Karei rushed out of the room and down to the porch.

Meanwhile…………………..

Tsukune forced himself up and got between Inner Moka and Mellissa as the two of them rushed at the other.

"Moka Mellissa don't fight can't we just-" Tsukune's statement was cut short when suddenly Ziggy's feminine voice echoed in the room in a mocking tone.  
"Warning barrier will destabilize and fail it ten minutes!" Ziggy chirped happily.

Tsukune swallowed nervously as he thankfully saw that both werewolf and vampire had stopped in their tracks. Tsukune quickly ran to the chest of drawers and began to quickly put on some cloths. The three of them ran down to the main area of the inn only to thankfully see the students, teachers in their monster forms, along with the Exorcists guards standing out in the main area of the porch looking scared but ready to fight.

The cat girl Ms Nekonome, swordfish in hand, stood back to back beside the lamia Kagome, her tail out and ready to strike at the intruders.

FongFong leaped down the railing of the stairs his centipede staff and sword in his hands and rushed onto the porch area and stood by Tsukune and Moka. LingLing suddenly rushed over and slammed both her fists into the chests of two of The Exorcists guards. Her fists ripped through flesh, blood and bone. Two red eggs with the same snake like youki inside them that her brother had ripped from her chest were clutched in her fists. The zombie rushed and threw them into the garbage disposal and turned it one cutting them to shreds.

Suddenly a girl with lime green hair with little more than a white bed sheet wrapped securely around her naked well endowed body, leaped on the railing of the stairway turning her bare feet to the side and surfed down the side of the banister railing and leaped into the air.

"FongFong catch me!" She called. FongFong looked up and quickly shifted his sword to his other hand. The centapiede youki crawled around the staff and merged with it as FongFong slammed into the ground. He ran forward and managed to catch the girl with green hair as she smiled happily as she landed happily in FongFongs arms bridal style.

"Brother dear you didn't you know….It with her did you?" LingLing playfully prodded at her brother seeing the lady in his arms dressed in little more than a sheet.

"Nee-san! She, I mean we, no I mean I haven't done anything like that!" FongFong screamed at his sister angrily.

"Besides I don't even know her name!" He growled.

LingLing grinned evilly at her brother. "FongFong assuming we survive this I am so going to have fun telling Father, and mother and grandfather about this….and you know what they will make you do once they hear about this…." LingLing said in a happy voice seeing her brother squirm uncomfortably at the thought.  
Suddenly Ziggy's voice filled the outside of the inn.

"Warning barrier will fail in Ten! Nine! Eight! Six!-"

"Six! What happened to Seven!" Olorin cried angrily.

"Just kidding!" Ziggy chirped!

The living computer snickered evilly as she continued her count down. "Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Booker muttered as he clutched the metal piped his wife had cursed for him to use as a weapon.

"Ziggy!" Olrin called angrily. "Ziggy a few hours ago you said that we have sixteen minutes, point six seconds untill the barrier fails! Then it doesn't happen and then much to my amazment I am not angry about it the whole thing just floats into the back of my mind until now, and then this happens! What did you do!"

Ziggy laughed like a child who had just played a really good prank on bunch of adults and not get caught until now

"Ziggy answer me! I thought that you said that the barrier was going to fail in ten minutes! How come its still standing!" The ten thousand year old vampire held his prize sword over his head only to see much to his relief/ anger at the sight of the barrier surrounding Marin's inn still standing despite the fact that the computer had told them other wise. He suddenly got the feeling that he and the others had just gotten their chains yanked by a living toaster oven!

"Oh that, the first time I was just having a little fun plus I wanted to test out how good the sedatives that I flooded into the air which invaded all of your systems were. It's a useful tool Olrin that I used to keep everyone's personalities dumb down and calm that way no one would and worry much less acknowledge about the invading army outside. Thankfully now they are about to were off and the barrier will be failing right about…..Wait for it….. Now!" Ziggy chirped happily as Olrin watched in horror as the thin barrier of white light fell and let the Hordes army inside!

Hello everone! I hope that all of you enjoyed  
this chapter! As always review please!  
Cheers Dogsfang


	36. Chapter 36 In the hands of humans

Rosario to vampire New Horizons chapter 36 In the hands of mortals.

Marin opened her eyes and looked around her room. She could remember the dream that she had had, and deep down some part of her knew that it was no dream. She remembered two dark haired vampire children who had tortured her and raped her mind. Just remembering the ethereal experience made her shiver…Thankfully it seemed from what little interaction she could remember from her encounter with the other two silver hair vampire children she had encountered the two of them had been cute and kind to her and had been more gentle about it when they had read her mind….

It seemed were as the previous intrustion into her mind had been forced. The other two had, from what she could remember, had simply held her hand and done what amounted to a "here is you life tour version of her life." It seemed the two of them were considerate about it considering it seemed the two of them didn't see everything. The more private moments of her life they told her that if there was anything that she didn't want them to see just picture a door in front of the memory and let it close. Even though she had no clue how to do what they asked they never the less, turned their little heads, closed their eyes and plugged their ears when it seemed a more personal memory of hers was about to be shown to her.

She blinked her eyes in a moment of brief confusion. She shook her head as the memory faded but yet she knew that all four unborn vampire offspring had changed her somehow, but in what way she didn't know. Marin could tell that she felt different but somehow she didn't. A knock at her door startled her she went and opened it only find Tsukune's cousin Kyouko.

"Um….Hi Marin….I don't know how to put this but….This is going to sound strange but do you remember falling asleep and strapped up to a guillotine and getting tortured by a two little sadistic vampires?" Tsukune's cousin asked as she addressed the other woman she had remembered from her nightmare silently praying that despite the fact that she was sounding down right insane even for her Marin would believe her and think she was an idiot.

Kyouko took a deep breath and couldn't help herself but let the memories come to her. From what she remembered of her encounter with the four unborn super vampire offspring it gave her the shivers. The two with dark hair had raped her mind forcing her to relive her most painful memories of her being scared out of her mind during her all two brief time at the Youki Academy once she figured out that the monsters she was seeing were real and that her cousin had not just one but four youki girls after his affections.

She had been scared for him ever since that day despite his reassurances that he was fine and not to mention the disgusting youki of the organization that called itself Fairy Tale had made her wet her own pants numerous times during the time that they had captured her and Tsukune's parents. Her torture and mental rape further proved to her that the gap between humans and youki was probably impossible to fathom. Not to mention peaceful coexistence between the two races might as well be wishing for the moon.

However even after the two dark haired vampires had let her go she was not left alone. The two silver haired vampires who keep calling her "aunty Kyouko" for some stupid reason and who kept insisting that the two of them were her cousins children courtesy of Tsukune mating with their mother Moka.  
Never the less both silver haired vampires had also taken a tour of her mind and memories looking for an answer to if humans and youki could live peacefully with each other.

Granted the two of them had seemed warm, good natured, cute and kind to her and had been more gentle about it when they had read her mind….It seemed that were as the previous intrusion into her mind by the two dark hair vampires had been forced, the other two had, from what she could remember, had simply held her hand and done what amounted to a "here is you life version." It seemed the two of them were considerate about it because it seemed that the two of them wanted to give her some privacy. They said that if there was anything that she didn't want them to see then they told her that if there was anything that she didn't want them to see just picture a door in front of the memory and let it close.

Even though she had no clue how to do what they asked they seemed to understand that for they turned their little heads, closed their eyes and plugged their ears when it seemed a more personal memory of hers was about to be shown to her. She blinked her eyes in a moment of brief confusion.

She shook her head as the memory faded but yet she knew that all four unborn vampire offspring had changed her somehow, but in what way she didn't know. Kyouko could tell that she felt different but somehow she didn't. She felt strong, invincible not to put too fine a point on it however she knew that if she pushed herself to far then she could and would die.  
Marin let out a sigh of relief that Kyouko had the same experience that she did and that on some level she had not made it up nor was she insane.

"Oh thank the kami! Um…Kyouko was it? Yes I do remember that ….The whole thing was creepy. Well if you had the same experience that I did then that thankfully means that the two of us aren't insane….I hope." Marin swallowed and then sighed as she looked at the teenage girl.

"Umm….Kyouko? Who is your friend?" Marin pointed over Kyouko's shoulder to a dark skinned woman dressed in a cloak with green eyes and long black hair.  
Kyouko jumped as she turned and looked the woman who had just appeared behind her.

"Suspicious!" Kyouko cried as she looked at the Ashur Budda the EX demon now turned human.  
Ashur smeared at the two humans in contempt.

"Long story short I used to be a very powerful demon and up until meeting you Kyouko Aono's ten annoying little nieces and nephews I was practically a god……Oh you sad little pathetic humans…..To think that the four little god like vampire brats left the fate of the human, and youki world to you…By the powers that be what the hell were the four of them thinking? Damn….  
As if I would leave the fate of two worlds in the hands of two primitive humans….Plus I want my powers back! It appears as if I have no choice but to go with the two of you. Now lets go!" Ashur chuckled darkly as she grabbed both shocked humans and ran to the new "basement" that housed a piece of Ziggy. Kyouko pulled her hand away.

"Wait we were supposed to-" Kyouko's statement was canceled by Ashur interrupting her.

"I know get the Lance of Longinus and The Sea of Durac! Which are in the basement where Ziggy and Lothos are. Now lets go! The two of you are suppose to- "

"Save the human and youki world and kill Horde." Kyouko said quickly only to gasp in the sudden realization and near impossibility at what she had said especially for a pair of humans.

"Great its up to us to save the world…..No pressure at all……Great hopefully we don't screw it up!" Marin shouted as she grabbed Kyouko's hand as the three of them ran to the basement once more.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

I love hearing from people!

Cheers Dogsfang


	37. Chapter 37 Courage part 1

Rosario to vampire new Horizons chapter 37 In the courage to end find a begining part 1.

I do not own rosario to vampire.

Olrin pulled off his holylock/Rosario on his neck and felt the bats fly down and cover him from head to two only to feel his vampire blood activate and transform as his red aura exploded around him sending the bats scattering rushing forward at their master silent command to attack the possessed humans and rip out the eggs inside their chests.

"Remember aim for the chest and rip the egg pouch out of it! Once that happens the human will go back to normal! After that toss the egg into the garbage disposal and that will destroy it!" He yelled as he did a quick wave of his arm to gesture over to the one massive yellowish slug youkai who sat in the middle of the circle of youki ginning like a mad man. The slug youki as it turned out had ripped out the kitchen sink and had run an extension cord to the garbage disposal and was sitting in a puddle of water with a garden hose happily bathing itself yelling "Bring out your vipers, yes evil demonic viper disposal right here!"

"After the human returns to normal throw him into the middle of the circle where my people will get them to safety in a room. Muster all the strength you have because this is a defining moment in history.  
Although we are outnumbered I know that each of you will prove yourselves worth a hundred in return and I know that we will deal a crippling blow to this demon youki who calls himself Horde and his army! Remember we must hold the line against the night!" With that Olrin thrust his sword forward into the chest of one of the advancing possessed humans swiftly cutting out the egg and letting it roll down the length of his sword blade only to have him throw it into the garbage disposal in the middle of the circle of youki along with all the hundreds of eggs that his bats had ripped out and were now dropping into the garbage disposal.

Meanwhile in the darkness of the void like space both Outer and Inner Moka stood in front of two small silver haired children who were dressed in much smaller youki academy uniforms.

"Mothers we have had this conversation before. Please believe us, when we say that they two of us are yours and fathers children, I once saved his live in the desert after that demon woman named Hel killed him. I brought him back to life. We have said this to the two of you before that Tsukune is our father and that the two of you are our mother." The little boy said as his red eyes glowed with a youki all their own as he looked at his mothers with adoration.

"My sister and I have no time to debate this with either of you. Let my sister and I out. Allow our youki to merge with yours and we will crush this army." He said quickly.

"Mothers please it is the only way." The little girl said she reached out her hand and pointed to Inner Moka and said. "Mother even with your superior youki strength you can not destroy this army. My brother and I can." She said not making any attempt to hide the pride in her voice as she mentioned that fact to both Inner and Outer Moka.

"After all brother and I possess both yours and fathers blood and that fact alone guaranties us victory. After all as if the mighty house of Aono and the invincible house of Akashiya would allow ourselves to get beaten down by someone as weak and lowly as Horde! My brother and I we will teach Horde his place!  
We will show him our houses powers and our pride as nobles, before we show him his place and destroy him." The girl said arrogantly as she lifted up her head and put her small arms across her chest in a brief gesture of vampire pride. Her actions clearly displaying both her vampire pride as well as showing the pride that she felt knowing that Tsukune was her father as well as both Moka's were her mothers.

"Don't worry mother we will let you have control of your body back once Horde is destroyed. So we must hurry what is your decision?" The little boy added quickly as he two folded his arms across his chest his stance showing his vampire pride in himself as well as his parents blood.

Inner and Outer Moka both looked at the two small vampire children as three people emerged from the shadows around them. Out of the ink like blackness stepped Kahula accompanying her were two small children one boy and one girl each had dark hair like Miyabi. The boy wore a small black suit and black tie and the girl wore a small black dress and arm gloves looking like a smaller version of Kahula only with black hair and red eyes.

The two other small vampire children glared at the other two vampire children who were dressed in youki academy uniforms.

Kahula looked at both Inner and Outer Moka in amazement.

"Moka are you real?…..I mean one minute I am standing next to Miyabi and the next minute I am here with you…Are, are you seeing what I am seeing?" The orange haired assassin asked hesitantly clearly wandering if she was insane or not?  
Outer Moka swallowed and looked at Kahula and said.

"Kahula yes I can see you and them too. Kahula just who are the two children beside you anyway?" Outer Moka asked somewhat fearing her older sisters answer.

The two children who accompanied Kahula sneered at both Inner and Outer Moka along with the other two vampire children who were dressed in youki academy uniforms.

"Stupid cows! Humph! The two of you still don't understand this yet." The boy with black hair said hotly as he glared at the silver haired little boy in the green youki academy uniform, his glare clearly showing the pride he felt in the fact that Kahula was his mother and Miyabi was his father. The little silver haired boy returned the glare with one of his own as he quickly he brought his arm out and extended his hand out pointing to the two smaller vampires in a mock gesture of welcome.

"Mothers please allow me to introduce the two of you to our half cousins…The two of them are like us…..Only not…..Miyabi is their father and Aunty Kahula is their mother…Please don't let yourselves be intimidated by the two of them. They aren't much to look at considering their godhood is only allowed to them because of their grandfather Aembiy trying to kill Fuhai Touhou FongFong Wong's grandfather…..Aembiy's Rosario absorbed a small portion of The Second Hades Kings powers. Thankfully Aembiy could not use it himself and neither could Miyabi however the two of them can due to a certain bloodline trait of Miyabi's house that has up until now been dormant. Its only because of a man named Longinus who is legend himself and who founded Miyabi's house and its because of his blood that the two of them are granted their godhood…..Isn't that right?" The silver haired boy said as he returned the glare with equal passion and pride showing his pride in his parents blood to his dark haired half cousin.

"So the two little goodly too shoes is right…It is as we said mother….We are your children and Miyabi is our father. Do you not believe us now?" The little girl said curtly to Kahula as she shot a glare over to the small vampire girl with silver haired half who was her half cousin not even bothering to look at her mother with the same adoration and love that her counterparts did.

Kahula swallowed trying to take all of this shocking news in while trying to not be overwhelmed by it.  
The little boy with the dark hair sneered at his half cousins he turned to his mother Kahula and said.

"We are telling the truth mother, you must let my sister and I out. Let our youki to flow into your own and let us take control over your body and the two of us will slaughter this pathetic excuse for an army that that piece of worm ridden filth who calls himself Horde has assembled." Kahula's son said as he crossed his arms across his chest in a commanding gesture.

"We will butcher him like a human butches a weak and helpless cow mother. He is no match for us after all fathers' blood as well as your blood is superior to his without question. We will show him our powers, our houses pride and show him his place!" Kahula's daughter said fiercely.  
Kahula swallowed as she walked over and stood beside both Inner and Outer Moka.

"Sister do you think can we trust them?" Fairy Tales chief assassin, shivered, as she whispered her question to her sister, as the orange haired vampire was still struggling to accept all of this for truth.  
Both outer and Inner Moka looked at the two silver haired children who claimed to be theirs and Tsukune's children and then over to the two dark haired ones who claimed to be Kahula's and Miyabi's.  
Inner Moka narrowed her eyes as she looked at all four small vampires.

"Kahula it doesn't seem that they are lying, and from what outer Moka and I have experienced with the two of ours it seems that they will give control back to us eventually once they are done using our bodies. I think that we can trust them to an extent, however this doesn't mean that we should give them unlimited use of our bodies whenever they want it. Now it seems that unfortunately for now we have no choice but to begrudgingly trust them."

With that Inner Moka turned and looked at the two silver haired vampires who claimed to be hers and Tsukune's children.

"I agree to let the two of you use my body," Inner Moka narrowed her red eyes dangerously as she looked at the two silver haired children who were both looking at her like two kids who had just been told they could go into a candy store by their mother. However that eager look was quickly shot down when Inner Moka said.

"However...Remember Outer Moka and I letting the two of you use our body is a privilege, not a right and if you abuse it," Inner Moka brought both her hands up and began crack her knuckles threateningly. Her two children swallowed nervously as they looked at their mothers Inner personality.  
"Then Outer Moka and I will show the two of you your place!" Inner Moka hissed dangerously at her two unborn children.

The two silver haired vampires looked at each other as looks of fear were plastered all over both of their faces. The two of them then looked up at both of their mothers, swallowed and nodded.

"If the two of you put one toe out of line and abuse the privilege of using our body, or if the two of you hurt Tsukune, or anyone else that is important to either him, Outer Moka, or myself, then I will punish the two of you. While we're at it the two of you are also not to use your powers to hurt your Aunt Kahula or your cousins if you do hurt them or anyone else I will spank the two of you so hard, both of your bottoms will be so sore that neither of you will be able to sit down for the next two months!" Inner Moka hissed dangerously as she once more cracked her knuckles smiling to herself as she saw the two silver haired vampires red eyes widen as they both nodded furiously with looks of fear and respect for Inner Moka.

Kahula inspired by her sisters Inner personality she turned to the two dark haired vampires who claimed to be her children and said.

"I agree I'll let the two of you get temporary control of my body however if you hurt Miyabi or anyone else including your Aunt Moka and your cousins I will transform my right arm into its bat wing form and use it to spank the two of you so hard both of you won't be able to sit down for the next four months!" Kahula said as she tried hard to put a firm look on her face.

Thankfully both dark haired children didn't question her authority for both of their arrogant faces quickly changed as their red eyes widened in fear as the two of them quickly nodded in agreement fearing their mother would carry out her threat.

The agreement completed the silver haired boy looked at the dark hair boy that was his half cousin and smirked as he said. "Good now without further delay lets get to work...Oh yes one last thing I must know...Tell me cousin is it true that when you become an assassin and join Fairy Tale that they give you…blood and cookies?"

************************

Hello everyone! I know that I have been gone a long time so for that I am sorry.

As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	38. Chapter 38 Courage part 2

Rosario to vampire New Horizons Chapter 38 In the courage to end find a begining part 2.

I do not own Rosario to vampire I am simply barrowing it and giving it my own twisted kick on it.

A living shadow strolled through the battle field calmly ripping out eggs left and right knowing that none of the possessed humans could touch him as he calmly stole them away slowly making them a part of himself forcing them to merge into his own twisted flesh.

All the while the head of the Order of Light Eoko along with several other priests threw several sutra's at several possessed humans forcing their eggs out of their mouths only for them to get crushed under Senda's combat boots as she laid down a barrage of gun fire at several possessed humans forcing them to cough up their eggs for Senda to stomp on and destroy.

Though the priests of the order watched the interactions of their new leader carefully while they knew that marriage in the order wasn't forbidden considering several priests did have a wife and children who were brought up to serve the order, however when any of them had spoken with the vampire assassin known as Senda she would always say without hesitation that she was Eoko's bloodmate or wife as she would proudly say.

This was most unheard of to put it lightly. While they knew that precious few youki of various species mated with humans it was not unheard of. For the most part succubi, yuki-onna, witchs, and wizards, and even on extremely rare occasions werewolves and even vampires mated with humans.  
However to their knowledge no member of The Order of Light had ever mated with a vampire much less any youki for that matter. Furthermore another fact remained that several other priests had felt something inside the vampire assassin, something that had both holy powers as well as youki which was disturbing to say the least.

The current situation where they had fought alongside several youki against their own brothers and several other youki and humans were possessed and who had been lied to by a group of youki had been sobering to say the least showing the priests that not all youki were evil and that some wanted to coexist with humans. At the request of their leaders other members had not killed any youki including the vampire Senda.

So far Senda had taken no aggressive action against anyone of them and Eoko had said that his best friend was a vampire himself and he considered the one he called Tsukune Aono as good as a brother to him despite him being a vampire.  
For the most part both of these revelations amazed many of the priests considering it was unheard of for any member to form bonds of any sort including friendship and heaven forbid love with any youki. For the most part the order regard a youki of any sort who didn't live in the youki worlds but chose to live in the human world to be filthy and disgusting, dangerous creatures who had to be slain.

For the most part it was a policy in the order let the youki live as long as they stayed in their own world but if they journeyed into the human world they were to be hunted down on sight.  
According to their leader Eoko had said the Tsukune's family keep the vampires in the human world in check and keep them from harming humans so it seemed to him that a temporary alliance

"How did you do that I thought bullets don't hurt these things?" Eoko asked quickly.

"I not using a gun although I would love to….I'm using a paint ball gun monkey priest! A few hours ago I took a little of your blood and froze it into little round balls for this gun. I thought these things would hate the touch of anything holy. Remember priest your sweet blood belongs to me and to me alone!" Senda snared at him as she quickly sank her fangs into his neck for a quickly bite to drink.

Only for her to see and feel much to her shock and that of the order to feel a massive surge of pink and blue holy energy emanating from the vampiress palms as torrents of lightning and shoot downwards rushing along the ground electrocuting several hundred possessed humans destroying the viper demons as well as forcing their eggs from inside their bodies out through their mouths causing them to explode once they hit the ground leaving the humans unharmed.  
While the order was in shock at seeing and feeling this.

Asumi swung Kasumi Aono over his head while Kasumi swung her feet out breaking their opponents heads in leaving them unconscious only for Kasumi to quickly jump to the ground and rip out the eggs. No sooner did she do that when Asumi grabbed her hands as she leaped forward digging her foot into the chest of one of her enemies using it to swing herself up into the air and strike another enemy down on his head only for her to leap into the air while holding onto Asumi's hands using him to guide her to swing forward and strike another enermy. Both vampires were quickly breaking though several possessed humans using their newly acquired combat skills ripping out their eggs and throwing them into the garbage disposal.

The orange haired Neko Ms. Nekonome was quickly shocking several students as she swung her massive blue swordfish over her head and let out and loud hissss as its nose hit one human in the chest only to rip out its egg and send to rolling into the dirt for Kagome to smack it with her tail destroying it as she would send her serpent tail to wrap around the chest of another human, while Ms Nekonomi would once more swing her swordfish around and send its nose into its chest tearing out its eggs and crushing it with her fist.

"Nekonome I know that now is not the time but where did you learn how to do that?" The Lamia asked curious to learn about her friends newly acquired combat skills as she wrapped her tail around another human.

The Neko catgirl's eyes widened as she looked at her friend embarrassed about something.

"I really don't know….It just came to me." She hissed as she used her swordfish to cut out another egg.

Bus Driver, The Exorcist and Touhou Fuhai stood at the top of a set of stairs and watched the events unfold around them.

"You know do any of you feel guilty for not helping?" Touhou asked as he watched his grandson Fong-Fong cut through a viper covered human with his youki sword as the girl with green hair felt her bed sheet which was wrapped around her like a toga get ripped away from her and torn to streeds by a possed human leaving her as naked as the day she was born. The lady with green hear narrowed her eyes and leaped at one of the possessed humans, ignoring her state of undress grabbing onto his neck using her hold to swing around his back and slaming her fist around into his chest ripping out the egg while crushing it in her fist only to grab onto the mans' leg with her other hand and swing herself behind him and between his legs and into Fong-Fong's arms.  
The other two Hades Kings smirked watching Fong-Fong predicatment. The perverted old man Touhou then felt his chest swell with pride at the sight of his grandson with such a beautiful not to mention naked lady in his arms.

'_Ah….This is a proud day for the house of Wong. That a boy Fong-Fong I always knew that you would woo the ladies just like your father and I…..I just hope you used protection when you showed her the __**true power**__ of the house of Wong..ha! HA!' _The second Hades King smiled to himself knowing how much fun he would have telling Fong-Fongs parents about this. The old man could barely contain himself thinking of how much grief and how much of a hard time Fong-Fongs parents and sister would give him. Not to mention how much his great-great-grandson would squirm and suffer through the interrogation and grilling Fei-Hung Wong and Tim Tim Wong would give their son demanding to know who the naked lady was. Considering Ling-Ling wouldn't hesitate to spill the beans to the first person on the house of Wong that she could find. Fong-Fong's parents and sister would demand the whole story of how they met and if he had done anything naughty with this mysterious lady. Not to mention how much grief and a hard times Fong-Fong's own men would put him though in an effort to learn the identity of said naked lady with the green hair who had won their next leaders affections.

Touhou Fuhai smirked to himself as he looked at his two friends. The Bus Driver and Mikogami smiled as the two of them gave no reply to Touhou question as both the first and third watched several of their men rush forward and cut out the egg sacks of several possessed humans.

"Yes my friends there are two ways to fight on the front lines or lead from the rear. The trick is to lead from the rear that way you can make a hasty retreat but with dignity…HA HA!"

Below the three of them stood Kahula, her green eyes closed and as she opened them once more, only for Miyabi to flinch in fear seeing his bloodmates once pretty green eyes become jet black. Kahula's right arm split up into a mess of blood as it transformed into its bat wing form. The vampiress's left hand sparked with the same dark black youki as a large black rapier appeared in her left hand.

"Kahula you- AHHH!" Miyabi screamed as he saw Kahula lunge at him only for her to sink her fangs into his neck and suck his blood from his body as if she were determined to drink from him until he was dry.

At the same time Tsukune watched as Outer Moka's pink hair became silver and her kind eyes become cold, harsh and red as her bust and body began to look more mature as Outer Moka finished her transformation into Inner Moka without removing her Rosario. Her hands were alight as a fierce red youki erupted in a swirl of red inside her palms.

"Moka are you-AHH!" Tsukune cried out in pain is Inner Moka quickly advanced on him and sank her fangs into his neck and began to eagerly, and ferociously, drink his precious blood from him, as if she too were determined to drink from her bloodmate until he ran out of blood to give.  
Inner Moka or was it Tsukune's babies now Tsukune could no longer tell the difference between them as his unborn offspring now clearly in control of their mothers body removed their mothers fangs from their fathers neck and let their youki merge with their mothers youki.

Thankfully Kahula let go of Miyabi's neck as her black eyes glared at her half sisters in clear loathing.  
Both Tsukune and Miyabi watched in shock and amazement as both Kahula and Moka's erupted as black and red youki surrounded them as they both became a calm maelstrom of youki energy, surrendering both of their individual personalities to their unborn special babies and becoming the embodiment of their wills, experiencing a blissful state of oneness with their unborn babies unlike anything any vampire or any other youki had ever experienced before.

Neither Tsukune nor Miyabi were able to see their wifes as the two vampiress moved faster than even their special vampire senses could follow.  
The two vampires then began calmly yet furiously fight through scores of legions of demonic parasites ripping them from the human's who they possessed. Each move, every kick, punch and blow striking their adversaries ripping the red egg sacks from the humans was flawlessly executed with elegance, grace and beauty showing of the two vampiress in all their glory.

Each of them was letting their respective aura's wash over the army forcing the parasite warriors to turn and run the other direction only to receive a blast of either red or black youki in the back as it spread from one warrior to another forcing the black viper youki from their hosts. Remarkably the humans were left unharmed as the two vampiress's unleashed the massive power of their unborn onto their enemy.

While at the same time Ashur, Kyouko and Marin found themselves in the large underground room that housed a piece of the two sentient computers named Ziggy and Lotho's. Ziggy's one blue eye, the three blocks of The Magi, and Lotho's one red eye fallowed both humans and the ex demon. Marin swallowed as she picked up the large spear forged from Miyabi's blood and bone. Kyouko picked up a large stone that was about the size of a large laptop computer.

Both mystical artifacts began to glow with a dark redish black light all their own as the surrounding basement melted all around them only for the two humans and the EX demon to find themselves in the basement of what remained of Youki Academy. Multiple massive pillars lay toppled over or heavily damaged. The two humans made their way through the darkness only to thankfully spot the large control unit for the barrier now covered in blood and a dead body. Ashur quickly pushed the body off.

"You Kyouko put the stone on the control pad and you Marin give me the spear." Ashur commanded as she looked around as if expecting company.

"Um….What are you-" Marin asked as she paused not yet passing the spear to Ashur.

"No time to explain….Get out of here….." Ashur said quickly as several human looking figures baring the black suits which were the uniforms of The Exorcists guards began to emerge from the shadows around them. All of them had several snakes emerging from their heads.

Kyouko, much to her surprise rushed forward bringing her leg up and gave the human a high kicked strait to his head sending him against a pillar reducing it to ruble. She grabbed the sword he carried and swung it around her head and let it fly in the air piercing several heads of a line of viper possessed guards who were running at her.

"Suspicious! Now how did I do that….What did those little vampire brats do to me….Suspicious!" Tsukune's cried as drove her fist backwards over her shoulder striking another viper infested human in his face sending him flying backwards into another pillar destroying it reducing the viper infested human unconscious.

Kyouko looked over her shoulder only to see much to her amazement Marin drop the spear to the ground as she did the splits then slammed her fist into the groin of another possessed guard. Only to slid between his legs and get behind him while she got up to her feet. The humble hostel owner then swung her hands in between his legs only to grab his hands and bring them between backwards between his legs. The guard howled in pain as Marin grasped his hands forward between his legs forcing the guard to flip into the air.

Only end up choking on Marin's shoe has she slammed it unto his face knocking him unconscious as she kicked the spear up into the air with the tip of her other foot. Bringing her other footforwards she did a round house kick which in doing so kicked the butt of the handle of the spear with her foot driving it into the head of one of the approaching guards.

"How did I do that?" Marin gasped as she rushed forward and brought her hands around another guards' head giving it a sharp twist with both her hand breaking the mans neck and sending him to the floor even as she brought her foot forwards giving him a kick to his stomach sending him flying into another pillar which collapsed on top of him.

Ashur rushed forward grabbing the spear and the guard who was bringing his hands up and struggling to get his hosts head free, to the control counsel. The dark skinned ex-demoness of chains and pain then thrust the butt of the spear through her chest piercing her heart and while throwing the possessed guard with viper egg still inside him and herself over the control counsel the spear connecting the two of them. Marin and Kyouko rushed forward and began to place their hands on the controls and began to flood it with the youki that the four vampires had given them.

"What are we doing?" Marin shouted not quite sure what she was doing only aware of the fact that she was doing it.

"I don't know but I know that it will work….I think…..Suspicious!" Kyouko shouted.

"Do me a favor….." Ashur shouted to both humans. "When I die burn my body and scatter my ashes in the dead sea….I love it there its quite lovely. That's where I meet….HIM…"

'_I don't know if I'll see you again my beloved….My Gelnarf….Where you have gone I don't know if I can fallow….But if I can fallow you I'll hunt you down and find you again….Now matter how long it takes…..Then you can beat me all you want until I cum then we can some really great passionate sex…'_ Ashur thought as she felt her body slowly dying from the injury she had inflicted on herself. Suddenly the guard with the spear head shoved through his head felt himself being thrown through the air only land none to gently against the nearest pillar.

The Horde egg that was once inside of him was now being pieced by the blade of the spear while a massive torrent of energy was being released as the stone began to crack down its middle shooting it energies all over the place.

"What are you doing?" Marin shouted at Ashur.

"I am the sacrifice that's needed….It had to be this way…..Horde murdered a demonness in order to open a road to his hell dimension and now a willing sacrifice is what is needed in order to closed the door to his hell dimension and destroy him and set things back to the way they were….It had to be this way…..Tell your cousin Tsukune that I will not be able to keep my deal with him…He will know what I mean…."

"Suspicious! What would my cousin have to do with you!" Kyouko shouted even as she saw t he dark haired demon gasped as blood began to pour from her mouth and onto the barrier generator.

"Please let me go to where my mate is….Let me be reunited with my love…..My Gelnarf." The ex demons eyes slowly closed as her body disappeared from Kyouko's and Marin's sight leaving only the puzzle cube which were linked to the chains and cloak that were once wrapped around her otherwise naked body.

The generator at the basement of the Youki Academy began to spark and flare as massive bolts of blue lightning as well as torrents of black youki began to flood the room even as tendrils' of red youki began to reach out and rip the viper egg sacks from their hosts bodies. Marin and Kyouko watched in amazement and even a little fear as this demonic light show filled the chamber and expanded outwards until a flash of bright light blinded the two humans and the two of them found themselves in a different place all together.

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter for this story arch! I will begin the new story arch in a few days. It will be called Time, Place, Desiny!

Until then oh yes as always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
